The House of Mirrors
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: Come one come all to the House of Mirrors; where the doors are locked, the mirrors are prisons, and your Reflections move.
1. One Year Anniversary

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia.**_

_**One year ago today we posted a new story on Fanfiction. This story would draw in readers with their curiosity and these readers would stay with us for the entire year to come. Even when we took ridiculously long breaks.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	2. Castor

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hello, everyone.**_

**Wow, **_can you believe it? _**It's been one whole year since we started writing on Fanfiction. **_We want to thank every one of you (Dala, Medusa, Milana, LYS, Missy, Naru, Back, Toni, Mantyke, Caha, Cave, Magaria, Geiz, and everyone else) for your undying support. __**It meant a lot to us.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Castor<strong>

Norway's library had not changed much over the past twenty years. Though new books had been added to her collection and the shelves were becoming rather crammed, the ceiling was still vaulted and the shelves rose high into the air.

Norway had a sense of dejá vu as she sat at one of the tables in the center of her library. An ancient tome sat before her once more. This time, though, she was hard-set nothing was going to go wrong. She was not going to start another World War.

The house had been rather empty as of late. Normally Korea would be exploring the never-ending halls or even the labyrinth that was the basement; and when he wasn't doing any of those things he was talking nonstop to Norway. But Korea had had to return home after Mongolia had disappeared into North Korea's land after China had tried to force her to learn Chinese. Denmark and Sweden had been dragged off to their wives' (married and not) houses.

Norway stopped at a page in the tome. Etched onto the page was the image of a mirror with writing engraved in the ornate edges. Reading the words carefully, Norway's curiosity was peaked. The spell was supposed to cause mirrors to show the hidden truth about whoever looked at their own reflection.

Norway cleared her throat and straightened up.

"_The past which was_," Norway recited in Old Norse. "_Let it come froth now and reveal itself_."

There was a split moment of silence before a miniature explosion released smoke throughout the entire library. Norway was thrown from her seat to the floor with the book toppling past her head.

Coughing into her hand, Norway conjured up an icy wind to clear the room. Thankfully nothing had been damaged in the spell's explosion.

"It's a good thing Bror wasn't here," Norway muttered to herself, standing and brushing herself off. "He probably would have collapsed by now." Denmark was having slight issues with his asthma and smoke would not have helped him one bit.

Moving to one of the tall windows, Norway threw it open. The wind slowly seeped out with the smoke, clearing the library completely.

"Before you go, Nord, _(North,)_" Norway said to the wind. "Tell the idiot to be safe." The windy form of a wyrm nodded once and disappeared into the night.

Norway's attention was still on the smoke. She didn't notice a pair of hands reaching through the mirror hanging over the fireplace. Pale fingers gripped the edges of the mirror and strained to drag the body from the mirror.

A muffled _thump_ echoed through the room and Norway turned around in surprise.

"Hva?" Her eyes widened and a scream erupted from her mouth before the house fell completely silent.

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

_Don't forget to check this out: Return to the Viking Age (Redone). I'm re-editing Return to the Viking Age to see how far I've come!_


	3. Dalasport

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Goodness, this is amazing. I didn't think we would have been writing for an entire year. _**I know. It's a real shock. **_You're all amazing. You've commented on every one of our stories. _**Some of you were even daring enough to poke your noses into the Hobbit Fanfiction world and sniff around. **_We don't blame you for not sticking around, we didn't either._

_**Enjoy Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dalasport<strong>

It was just a normal day in the life of the American household. Nine o'clock on a Friday morning meant that nearly all the states were still in bed, only their mother was awake so far. The mother in question was currently sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her peppery coffee. She was waiting for her children to wake up one at a time. Memory told her who it was who would be the first to wake up.

Sure enough, Minnesota sulked into the kitchen not a minute later. There were dark circles under her eyes and she dragged her feet as she walked. Like many of her siblings, Minnesota was not a morning person. The Midwestern state made her way across the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee collided with the counter instead. She slid down to the floor and landed hard on the linoleum.

"Off." Minnesota blinked in bleary surprise before tilting sideways and going right back to sleep.

Morocco glanced over her newspaper with a quirked eyebrow. "You are acting like your aunt when she comes for a visit," she commented.

"Mph," Minnesota grumbled into her arm, translating to Morocco as 'am not'."

Delaware was next to slope into the kitchen. "M-Morning, Mum," he stuttered with a yawn while he ruffled his hair.

"Good morning, Delaware," Morocco said, taking another sip of her coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a bairn," Delaware replied. He filled the tea kettle and threw it onto the stove, beginning to prepare himself a cup of Earl Gray tea.

Hawaii was the third awake, no doubt awoke by Minnesota nearly falling down the stairs. The state's usually exotically done hair hung lip and she looked ready to murder someone if they dared to speak to her. Alaska followed straight after her youngest sister. She was much more awake than either of her three other siblings.

Seeing Minnesota on the floor, Alaska grabbed the carafe of coffee from the counter and poured a mug. It was placed on the floor beside Minnesota's head. There was a moment of stillness before Minnesota started sniffing the air. Bolting upright, she grabbed the mug off coffee and inhaled the fumes.

"Mm," she sighed dreamily. "Coffee. The nectar of the gods."

Hawaii fell into the chair beside her mother. Her head hit the table hard in her exhaustion.

"Don't do that, Hawaii," Morocco chided her youngest daughter. "You're going to wind up having a headache all day."

"She already gets a headache from all the sugar she eats," Delaware muttered under his breath, pouring hot water into his teacup. Hawaii growled at him.

"Good morning, Mother," Alaska said as she sat down with a cup of coffee in her hands. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I would have slept quite well, if it weren't for a certain incident," Morocco replied. She looked gravelly at the door hiding her three youngest sons. Three heads poked around the doorway with guilty looks on their faces.

"We didn't mean to do it, Ma," Utah said with a pout. "It was Oklahoma's idea."

"Was not," Oklahoma said incredulously. "It was Arizona's." Arizona sent him a murderous glare.

"That's enough," Morocco snapped, startling all her children within the vicinity. They had never heard their mother take on a harsh tone with them before. Firm, maybe, but never harsh. "The point is, you did it."

"What did you three do this time?" Alaska asked with a roll of her eyes.

"If you convinced Arizona to play with rattlers again," Minnesota said, raising a hand. "I'm not fixing him up again."

"They did not poison Arizona again," Morocco said with a glare at her three sons. "They were telling horror stories last night before they all went to bed."

"What's wrong with horror stories?" Delaware asked curiously before withering under his mother's fierce glare.

"They were just a bit of fun," Arizona whined from his seat on the floor outside the kitchen. He wouldn't dare set foot in the same room as his mother when she was mad.

There was a tapping of small feet before a small form wandered into the kitchen. He dragged a blanket behind himself and sleepily rubbed an eye with a fist. Blinking his dark almond eyes, the boy studied each of the teenagers in the room. His complexion mirrored Morocco's: dark hair and eyes with cocoa skin.

"Look who finally woke up," Delaware cooed. Setting his teacup aside, he scooped his little brother into his arms. "Aren't you usually up at the buttcrack of dawn, Laddie?"

"Do not say such words around him," Morocco said sternly. She stood and took the boy from her eldest son. "He does not need to be hearing them. Is that not right, Alerbat Sela Zemwer Z'eyer? (_Rabat-Salé-Zemmour-Zaer?)_"

"I listened to Pa swear like a sailor until I was all grown up," Utah muttered under his breath. Delaware was pouting from having lost his little brother.

"Yes, well," Morocco said as she hefted Rabat up on her hip. "Your father raised you all the American way."

"Why America way?" Minnesota asked Delaware in a hushed whisper.

It was at this moment California chose to enter the kitchen. She was pinched her nose with a rather stained Kleenex and dark bruises were forming around her eyes. Her nose was undoubtedly broken.

"What happened to you?" Morocco asked, absentmindedly dropping Rabat into a rand state's arms. The region blinked in surprise but simply wrapped his arms around their neck. Morocco rushed to her daughter's side and began to inspect California's nose.

"I tried to wake Daddy up," California said in a nasally voice. "He punched me in the face."

America was well-known around the house to suffer nightmares in his sleep about the wars he had fought in or terrible situation he'd landed himself in. It was always hardest when he was dreaming about concentration camps, he woke the whole house with his screams. And every state knew not to attempt to wake their father up; America lashed out at anything that touched him.

"Oh, your father," Morocco said before leaving the room quickly. She was the only one who could calm America down when he woke from one of his nightmares.

Rabat craned his neck to watch his mother leave. "Am, _(Mother,)_" he said.

"Yes, Mom," Alaska said, jiggling her brother playfully. "She has to go help Dad."

Rabat blinked his dark eyes up at her. "Sheqyeqh. _(Sister.)_"

"Da, Sestra," Alaska said in Russian. She set Rabat on the floor. "If you never walk, your legs are going to fall off."

Rabat blinked again and slowly looked around with a curious air. Glancing up, he spotted a wooden spoon and stood on his tiptoes to reach the instrument until he was able to grab it. He held the spoon in his small hands, turning it over in his hands and examining every inch of it.

"What are you doing, Rabat?" Minnesota asked carefully, sipping her coffee. Rabat was prone to throwing things around the room, especially _at_ people.

"So, what was it?" Delaware asked California quietly.

"He was shouting in German, I think," California said, checking her nose and frowning. She was going to have black eyes for a week. "I couldn't really understand it."

Rabat poked Minnesota in the leg with the spoon. "Minnie," he said.

"Ja, Minnesota," Minnesota said. She brushed the spoon side. "Don't do that."

Rabat was silent for a moment before he gave a sudden screech and raised the spoon as high as he could and brought it down on Minnesota's leg with a loud slap.

"Gah!" Minnesota scrambled away from Rabat. The coffee cup she had just been holding shattered on the floor and her precious drink spilled all over the floor. Rabat screeched again and leapt onto a chair, surprisingly nimble for a region who had spent over half his life being held. He waved the spoon wildly through the air.

"Rabat, knock it off," Minnesota ordered sternly. Her siblings just watched her. "Mom wouldn't like you behavior. Rabat only replied by smacking her on the face with the spoon. "Rabat!" Minnesota snatched the spoon from Rabat and grabbed his wrist in a tight grasp. "Don't you ever smack me like that again."

"Minnesota," Delaware said warningly, taking a careful step forward. "You don't need to go Viking on the poor lad. He's only two."

"Shut up, Delaware," Minnesota snapped back at her brother. Rabat leapt off the table onto Minnesota's shoulders, pounding on her head with his fists and screeching loudly. "Get off!" Minnesota howled loudly, trying to yank Rabat off herself. "Get off!"

Strong hands grabbed Rabat around the waist and lifted him off Minnesota's shoulders. The region was propped on the hip of a rather worn looking man.

"Rabat, anet la tedreb akhetk, _(don't hit your sister,)_" America said in an exhausted tone. Rabat frowned but laid his head on his father's shoulders, ready for a nap.

"Of course," Morocco sighed, having followed her husband into the kitchen. "The region I have and it has to be the capital of the pirates." Minnesota sniffed haughtily while the rest of the states just looked shocked.

"Babe, I hate to eat and run," America said, passing Rabat off to his wife. "But Far Den called a meeting at his place."

"That's fine," Morocco said. She struggled to hold Rabat as the region's head lolled back to stare at his father. "I need to keep an eye on Rabat for the time being. It seems like we are the only ones able to control him."

"Right, I'll see you all in a week or two," America said, kissing Morocco on the cheek and ruffling his children's hair. "I'll see you kiddos then too. And I'm really sorry, Cali. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's nothing Daddy," California said with a dismissive wave. "Go have fun."

"See you later," America called over his shoulder as he grabbed a suitcase in the hall and rushed out the door for the car.

Mirror | rorriM

_September 13__th__, Copenhagen, Denmark_

_You are cordially invited to a world meeting at the House of Mirrors on Friday the 13__th__ of September by the Kingdoms of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden._

_Address: 413 Viking Gade Copenhagen, Denmark_

_Please attend the world meeting, we would hate to have you miss out._

_The Kingdoms of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden_

The House of Mirrors was not one but actually two separate buildings connected by a single unfished skyway. The two buildings were exact replicas, one could say reflections, of each other. They were four stories tall with the front lobby jutting out of the front on the first floor. From the outside the buildings looked to be made purely of mirrors. Upon closer examination, though, they were reveal to really be made of darkened windows.

"Blimey," Sealand said from Finland's side, staring up at the House of Mirrors. "This place is huge."

"It only looks that way," Finland said with a sigh. "Trust me, it will be smaller on the inside."

"But why did Uncle Denmark want us to come here?" Sealand asked curiously. He skipped beside Finland once his adoptive mother began making her way toward the buildings.

"Because he wants to hold a world meeting," Finland replied.

"I'm a country," Sealand suddenly squealed, grabbing Finland's hand and swinging it rather hard. "Norway sent me an invitation; that means I'm a county."

"Don't get your hopes up too quickly," Ladonia shouted from sulking behind Finland and Sealand. "England won't even recognize you." The Swedish micronation had been forced to travel with Finland and Sealand to Denmark for the world meeting.

Sealand frowned at Ladonia over his shoulder. "Mum, do you have his laptop?" he asked.

"Now, now, Sealand," Finland scolded. "I don't want you picking on Ladonia. And it doesn't necessarily mean you're a nation if Norway invited you."

Sealand visibly wilted at that. "B-But . . ."

"Oi, Limey!" a voice shouted, and Sealand Ladonia turned to see Hutt River and Wy hurrying toward them.

"Wy!" Sealand crowed and skipped to his friend's side, completely forgetting Finland. "I got invited to a world meeting. I'm a country!"

Wy frowned and crossed her arms. "You haven't even been recognized yet," she pointed out hotly.

"Ohya," Finland sighed. "Here we go again." She perked up when she spotted Japan slowly making her way after Wy and Hutt River.

"Kon'nichiwa, Finland-chan," Japan said, bowing slightly to Finland when she reached her friend. "It is good to see you again."

"Oh, moi moi, Japan," Finland said as she rubbed the back of her head and chuckled weakly. "It's nice to see you too. Is Australia coming?"

"Hai, Oz-kun had to stop and grab some . . . white coffee," Japan said unsurely. "Have you seen Denmark-kun, Sweden-kun, or Norway-chan anywhere?"

"I haven't seen Su-san since I took Sealand to see a movie about dead things," Finland said worriedly. "We ended up having to leave early because it scared Sealand too much."

"I'm a country!" Japan and Finland heard Sealand shout.

"Perhaps you should have taken him to see the movie about the polar bears," Japan suggested gently. "America-kun told me it is family-friendly."

"I would have," Finland sighed. "But Sealand demanded to see the dead movie."

"Hm," Japan hummed. She smiled when she saw a disheveled looking America wandering up the path with Molossia at his side. "Kon'nichiwa, America-kun," Japan called, and America looked up.

"Hey," America called back, raising a hand in greeting. He hurried to catch up to his mother and friend. "Kon'nichiwa, Japan. Moi moi, Äita. _(Mom.)_"

"Moi moi, America," Finland said with a sigh. "You look tired. Don't tell me the New World Magicians have been keeping you busy?"

"Nah," America laughed nervously and ruffled his hair. "Elections are coming up and the tension in the house is running high. The kids keep getting into fights about who's going to win this year."

"Oh." Finland brightened up at the mention of children. "So, is D.C. going to be joining them in the chaos, then?"

"D.C.?" America repeated with a frown. He looked between Japan and Finland for an answer to his silent question.

"Ah, she is talking about your son," Japan said quickly. "We have not yet had the chance to meet Washington D.C."

"You guys think the kid's D.C.?" America asked in surprise. He was silent for a moment before chuckling. "No, no, he's Rabat, one of Morocco's regions."

"Nani?" Japan asked in shock. "You mean to say there be no District of Columbia?"

"Not unless the next one is D.C.," America told his friend. "I think Morocco's going to have all her regions next."

"Wow," Finland said, blinking. "Are you sure that's not going to be too many kids?"

"It's only sixteen more," America laughed and began to make his way into the House of Mirrors. "You now, Far Den never told me what _the House of Mirrors_ is."

"I believe it is a mirror company," Japan said, following America while the micronations lagged behind. "I did some research on _the House of Mirrors_ before I arrived for the world meeting. They mass produce mirrors every year and sell them worldwide."

"Mirrors, huh?" America asked. He craned his head back to watch the building grow as they approached it. "What a coincidence," he muttered to himself. "Mirrors."

Mirror | rirroM

China was thoroughly surprised when another nation hurriedly turned the corner and collided with him, causing their papers to fall everywhere. Ukraine sat up, rubbing her head and blinking quickly to try and stop her world from spinning.

"Nǐ hǎo, Ukraine," China said, rubbing his arm. He was still trying to get used to being around other nations after over two years of isolation, imprisonment, and torture. "Are you alright, aru?"

"I am fine," Ukraine said as she began to collect her papers. "I'm sorry for running into you like that. I didn't mean to."

"It alright," China assured the European nation. He bent down to gather some papers into his arms. "As America would say: no harm, no foul, right, aru?"

"Right," Ukraine agreed. She looked down at two pieces of paper and groaned. "Wonderful."

"What is it, aru?" China asked worriedly, shuffling the papers he had gathered.

"I mixed up my own paperwork with the EU paperwork," Ukraine replied. "It's going to take forever to sort them now."

"You can sort them during the meeting," China suggested. "I am sure it will be nothing but boring speeches, aru."

"I don't think so," Ukraine said slowly. "I think I know what this meeting is going to be about."

"I have heard Denmark wants to suggest forming stronger bonds with the United Nations, aru," China said. He handed Ukraine the stack of paper he'd picked up.

Ukraine stood, accepting the papers. "He wants to create a stronger bond between the United Nations?" she repeated.

"Duì, that is what I have head," China said as he began to make his way toward the meeting room. "What did you hear it was going to be about, aru?"

"I didn't hear about it from anybody," Ukraine said softly. "But I've been watching the news. The civil war in Turkey is just horrible."

"Duì, it is," China agreed gravelly. "I cannot believe how far Turkey is taking this. Do you think he has noticed he is the one firing the most ammunition, aru?"

"If he did," Ukraine said. "Then I think he would have invaded Ottoman already."

"Bù, you misunderstand me." China stopped and turned to look at Ukraine. "Ottoman can stop Turkey whenever he wants, but it is Turkey who is fighting the most. It is as if Ottoman is simply standing still why Turkey punches him, aru."

"Why don't you do something?" Ukraine asked angrily. "Why can't you stop Turkey from doing this?"

"Because he is not my issue," China replied firmly. "Turkey may be entirely Asian now, but that does not mean I have control over him."

After being reintroduced to the nations, Ottoman had brought quite a surprise along with him. Not only had he been brought back to life, but he now represented the European region of Turkey: East Thrace. Turkey now represented Anatolia and was considered Asian. The two nations had been at war since the moment Turkey had found out.

"We have the European Union," Ukraine said hopefully. "Don't you have something like that?"

China shook his head. "Bù, we do not," he said. "I may hold meetings with the rest of the Chinese nations or East Asia, but there is no such thing as an Asian Union, aru."

"Then make one," Ukraine pressed. "Then you can stop Turkey from doing these horrid acts."

"Do you really think a few of us ancient nations could stop Turkey from attacking his neighbor?" China asked in a tone that suggested Ukraine was crazy. "I am five thousand years old, there is no way I could withstand another attack. I am sorry, Ukraine, but unless someone else steps in, Turkey is on his own, aru."

"Then is this the end?" Ukraine stopped in her walking and her grip on the papers tightened to the point she might rip them. "Will Turkey die due to insanity?"

China turned to look out a window. It was several moments before he spoke. "I do think Ottoman would allow that to happen," he said softly. "I have observed Ottoman whenever he has been around. He seems . . . calmer than when we first knew him. He might laugh at Turkey's anger, but he seems to genuinely care for Turkey's well-being, aru."

"Well then, he needs to do something," Ukraine shouted, angry tears filling her eyes. "Before Turkey kills himself trying to kill him." China turned to her with a shocked look on his face. He had never heard Ukraine shout before.

"Ma chère, _(My dear,)_ is something wrong?" Canada asked from just inside the meeting room doors.

"It's nothing," Ukraine said, wiping her tears away. "China and I were just talking." Canada looked between his crying wife and China before nodding slowly.

"Oui?" he asked. "Well, the meeting is about to start. We're just waiting for America to get in."

"Of course, we will be right in," China told Canada who retreated back into the meeting room. He turned back to Ukraine. "Duìbùqǐ," he apologized. "I did not mean to upset you, Ukraine, aru."

"It's alright," Ukraine sighed. "But I just don't want to see Turkey's time end so soon. He's one of the oldest nations here. If he goes, who's next?"

"Aiyah!" China cried angrily. "Turkey is still a teenager. Why is it all you Westerners talk about is old people dying? Aiyah, do you not think we find it offensive, aru?" He crossed his arms in a pouting manner.

"I am sorry, China," Ukraine said as she turned to head into the meeting room. "But I've seen too many nations fall to madness; and I fear Turkey will be the next one."

"Bù, I forbid it," China snapped to thin air. "If anyone dies of old age, it will be me. I am the oldest nation alive, aru."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you will die before Turkey," Ukraine said from the room's doorway. "You may still have a few more millennia in you."

China glared at Ukraine before sulking into the meeting room. When Taiwan tried to start a conversation with him, he snapped angrily at her. Both Macau and Hong Kong looked to their older brother with quirked eyebrows.

"Someone's been talking to Teacher about death again," Hong Kong commented to Macau who nodded sagely.

"And nothing good can come from that," Macau agreed.

Mirror | rorriM

Cuba jerked out of his stupor at the sound of raised voices. He blinked blearily, looking around to find himself still lying on one of the couches in the lobby. A door slammed nearby and he groaned, pressing his palms into his eyes. Nothing he tried would drive his throbbing headache away.

"It's not my fault if Hong Kong likes my house," Iceland protested to someone. "She just likes to sleep over a lot."

Who it was became clear moments later. "She's going to start losing her heritage." It was Taiwan, and she sounded close to tears. "It was bad enough when England kidnapped her for all those years."

"She's not going to lose her heritage," Iceland replied hotly. "I hear her singing in Chinese all the time."

"But all she speaks when she's home is Icelandic," Taiwan almost whined. "And look at Bauhinia. She calls you Faðir'."

"Maybe it's because I actually care for her," Iceland snapped. "I spent just as much time raising her as Hong Kong did."

Cuba rolled over, trying to block the argument that was happening feet away from his couch.

"Just, stay away from Hong Kong for a few weeks, okay?" Taiwan asked unsurely. "O-Or . . . I'll tell Teacher you two are sleeping together."

"What?" Iceland yelped in surprise. "No we're not!"

"So what if you're not?" Taiwan snapped through what sounded like tears to Cuba. "You wouldn't be able to see Hong Kong anymore if Teacher thought you were."

"You wouldn't dare," Iceland started to say, but he was interrupted.

"¿Quieres que idiotas callar? _(Would you idiots shut up?)_" Cuba roared, bolting upright. Both Taiwan and Iceland froze in shock. They turned to look at Cuba.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Taiwan asked slowly. She wiped a stray tear away.

"The entire time," Cuba snarled, glaring between the two nations. Iceland swallowed hard at the look. Taiwan licked her lips nervously. "Now get lost." Cuba laid back down and threw an arm over his eyes to block the light. "Before I make you regret it."

There was the sound of footsteps as Iceland practically ran away. Cuba was certain he was alone, the Asian nations having a reputation for walking quietly, when a hand suddenly pressed against his forehead.

"You're burning up," Taiwan said softly. She appeared in Cuba's vision.

"I didn't notice," Cuba said sarcastically, rolling over.

"Cuba, what's wrong?" Taiwan asked worriedly. "You're as pale as Norway."

"It's nothing," Cuba said. He sat up and winced at the spikes of pain that ran through his bones.

"Cuba," Taiwan said slowly. She sat down beside the other island nation and took his hand in hers. "What is it? Is something wrong in your country?"

"My people have had enough," Cuba said softly. "They don't want to be communist anymore."

"Isn't that a good thing, though?" Taiwan asked in confusion.

"My government wants to be communist," Cuba sighed. "The riots have been escalating in the past two years."

"Huh." Taiwan was quiet for a few moments before she perked up. "I know exactly what you need. Come on!"

"¿Qué?" Cuba groaned. "I can barely walk."

"I can help with that," Taiwan said, grabbing Cuba's other hand and pulling him up from the couch. "Lái ba. _(Come on.)_"

Cuba grumbled in Spanish to himself but reluctantly followed the Asian nation. Taiwan led him into what looked like a break room furnished with a fridge, long counter, and three round tables. Cuba was pushed into a chair before Taiwan hurried to the freezer and opened it.

"Oh, good, ice," Taiwan said gleefully as she pulled a whole tray out. Cuba was silent as he stared at the glass walls. "Teacher has had a lot of riots in the past too," Taiwan said, pouring the ice cubs into a bag. "Macau, Hong Kong, and I learned pretty quickly how to help him through the pain." Cuba gripped the arm of his chair, his knuckling turning snow white.

Taiwan turned around and frowned. "Is the pain too much, Cuba?" she asked worriedly.

"It's not the pain," Cuba said through gritted teeth.

"Then what is it?" Taiwan asked in confusion.

"It's my reflection," Cuba replied.

"Shénme?" Taiwan's frown deepened and she turned to look at her own reflection in the glass walls. "What about them?"

"That's not my reflection in the glass," Cuba said slowly. "That's me on the other side."

The Cuba in the glass stood from his chair, raising a fist and aiming for the glass.

"¡Corre! _(Run!)_" Cuba shouted.

Mirror | rirroM

North Russia's gaze traveled around the nations in the room. Turkey appeared furious over something Cyprus had said and was arguing in Turkish with the island nation. Northern Cyprus was right by his side. Finland was trying to get Sealand to stop running around and demanding other nations recognize him. Denmark and Sweden sat in a corner on their own, barely paying attention to the nations around them. Poland was in a deep discussion with Latvia and Lithuania who both looks nervous.

"I am wondering when the fighting will begin," North Russia commented to her husband, tugging her silver braid over her shoulder. "There are so many of us here."

"Hopefully not for a while," Russia said tiredly. "I am still tired from the flight over. Though, not as tired as Little America apparently."

The nation in question had fallen asleep with his head on Netherlands' shoulder. The Dutch nation made a face and shrugged slightly to try to shake America off him. This caused Belgium to start scolding him for such an action.

"What is Poland talking about?" North Russia asked curiously. "I saw her reading history books earlier."

"I believe she is talking to them about Prussia," Russia said, pulling a face at the thought of it. "After some reading she learned Prussia is their brother."

"That still does not explain why she is so interested," North Russia said with a frown.

"Prussia is her brother-in-law, da," Russia replied. "Poland has every right to be curious about her extended family."

"Papochka." Poland rushed over to Russia and North Russia, panic written all over her face. "Prussia is, like, Latvia and Lithuania's brother!"

"Da, I knew that," Russia said with a nod. "I met Prussia when he was still the Teutonic Knights. He spoke Old Prussian then."

"And what about, like, Kaliningrad?" Poland demanded.

Russia sighed, knowing where this was going. "Kaliningrad was the heart of Prussia," Russia explained gently. "Prussia was the region in that particular area; Prussia took his name from the region later."

"And you still own Kaliningrad?" Poland asked skeptically.

"Da, I do," Russia said uneasily. He shifted from foot to foot nervously. "That was Prussia during the Cold War."

"O mój Boże!" Poland wailed. "I, like, have another brother!"

"Chto?" Russia asked, reeling back in shock. "Net! I would never claim Prussia as my son."

"What's this you're saying about the awesome me?" a voice asked behind Poland. The three nations turned to see Prussia standing confidently behind Poland.

"Nothing," Russia said quickly. His fingers twitched toward Poland, yearning to keep her quiet.

"Mamochka," Poland wailed. "I, like, don't want Prussia as a brother!"

"Was?" It was Prussia's turn to look confused before he slowly turned red with anger. "What un-awesome crap have you been telling Poland, Russia?"

"Nichego, _(Nothing,)_" Russia all but whined. He knew what was about to happen and he would have liked to avoid it.

"If you're telling Poland about," Prussia cut off and looked over his shoulder before dropping his voice at the next word. "Kaliningrad, I'm going to kill you."

"Big Brother?" Belarus asked, stepping up beside Russia. "Are you talking about Kaliningrad?"

"Net," Russia said quickly. Prussia flushed darker.

"Kaliningrad?" Ukraine asked with a cock of her head before she brightened up. "Oh, tak, it still belongs to you, doesn't it?"

Prussia was steadily turning redder the more 'Kaliningrad' was said.

"Da, but it is not what it once was," Russia said. "It will never be returned to its former glory."

"But if you think about it, Big Brother," Belarus countered. "Kaliningrad is still the heart of Prussia."

"Will you three stop mocking me?" Prussia snapped suddenly. "It's un-awesome that you keep calling me Kaliningrad."

"Kaliningrad?" Finland repeated with a cock of her head. "If that's the heart of Prussia . . ." she trailed off uncertainly.

"Nein1" Prussia roared, shocking every nation in the vicinity. "Nein! Nein! Nein! I refuse to listen to all of you un-awesome losers!"

"Bruder," Germany grumbled, storming his way to the group. "What are you shouting about?"

"It's none of your business, West," Prussia snapped at his younger brother.

"Kaliningrad is the heart of Prussia," Belarus explained. "And it still belongs to Big Brother."

"Please stop," Russia begged. "I think Prussia is going to kill me." He looked around for South but she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn right I will," Prussia roared furiously.

"Po," Lithuania groaned. "I thought I told you not to bring it up to Mr. Russia, and _especially_ not to Mr. Prussia."

"But I don't want a brat, _(brother,)_" Poland wailed.

"You already have one," Lithuania pointed out. "Mr. Slovakia is your little brother, and Miss Czech is your baby sister."

"And I don't want another one," Poland said.

"I don't want to be near someone as un-awesome as Russia," Prussia shouted.

America shifted slightly but sighed and went right back to sleep.

"I don't think you can avoid this, Prussia," Austria said.

"Halt die Klappe, _(Shut it,)_ Specs," Prussia snarled at his brother.

"Bruder," Germany said gently, trying to calm Prussia down. "You don't need to let them goad you. Who cares if your former land belongs to Russia?"

The room was quiet for a moment and Germany flushed as he realized what he had said.

"Kaliningrad is the heart of Prussia," Austria said soothingly. "But it is also owned by Russia. Nation-wise, you are Russia's son."

"I don't care," Prussia howled.

"Neither do I," Russia added weakly. "I do not want Prussia as a son."

"And I don't want him as a brother," Poland wailed.

"I think someone is jealous," Belgium said with a weak laugh.

"What do you mean, Bel?" Switzerland asked in confusion. Liechtenstein was sitting beside him, fiddling with the purple ribbon in her hair.

"Well, Poland has just found she has a broer," Belgium explained to her husband. "Now she has to share her Moeder and Vader with someone else."

"I already had a Vati," Prussia snapped at Belgium, causing Switzerland to frown at him. "And it wasn't the un-awesome Russia. It was Germania."

"Does no one else care what I have to say?" Russia asked, looking around himself. "I don't want Prussia as a son."

"Unless you give up Kaliningrad," Austria replied. "You are stuck with this idiot for you son."

"Net," Russia said firmly. "I won Kaliningrad fair and square." He withered under Prussia's furious glare.

"Un-awesome," Prussia shouted furiously. "Every one of you is un-awesome."

America slid slightly on Netherlands' shoulder and the Dutch nation wondered for a moment if he could push America onto the table.

"Look, mate," Australia said, slinging an arm over Prussia's shoulders. "You've got a little sister now. Yeah, it's a bit weird, but hey, she's family. And your sister-in-law," he trailed off. "Crikey, that's a bit strange."

"Oz-kun," Japan groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Please stop, you are not helping."

"Look, losers," Prussia snapped at the nations surrounding him. "Lithuania, Latvia, and I had a deal: none of us would mention we were related. It's been going fine so far."

"Prussia," Canada said gently. "You can't always choose family. I mean, look at me, I'm stuck with America for a brother."

"Nobody asked your opinion, Birdie," Prussia snapped. He suddenly shoved Canada hard to the ground. The younger nation yelped, his head hitting the ground hard. Prussia stared at his friend with wide eyes.

"Are you okay, Canada?" Ukraine asked, kneeling beside her husband with a worried expression.

"O-Oui," Canada said, sitting up. He felt his face and noticed the absence of his glasses. "Merde," he swore softly. "Has anyone seen my glasses anywhere?"

"They're over here," Estonia said. He bent down to pick up the shattered frames. "But they broke when they hit the floor."

"Great," Canada grumbled. He stood and brushed himself off. "Now I'm going to be blind for . . ." He trailed off when he saw Russia, Prussia, Netherlands, and Ukraine all pulling glasses cases from their pockets. "I am going to murder America." Prussia handed his case over with an apologetic look on his face.

"Es tut mir leid," Prussia apologized.

North Russia laughed weakly. "It appears we will be holding several funerals very soon, da?" she said.

"Da, and mine will be one of them," Russia grumbled under his breath.

America woke with a start just then. "What happened?" he mumbled blearily, sitting up. "What did I miss?" Netherlands rolled his shoulder to get the feeling back in it.

Poland stomped a foot angrily. "I don't want a brother," she screeched before tearing from the room.

America looked thoroughly confused, almost like a puppy that had just woken up from a nap. It caused England to smile and France to chuckle. The rest of the nations were staring after Poland. The silence in the room was broken by the shattering of glass and a muffled shout from down the hall.

"¡Corre!"

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

_We remembered you guys all wondering who the next child would be. So we thought it would be a great idea to introduce Rabat to you all. And, yeah, some of us Minnesotans just aren't morning people._

**Cuba is a communist country and its people have always suffered from oppression. **_But there's a law over here in America that states if any Cuban sets foot on America soil, they're immediately American citizens. This was after the poor and sick Cubans were sent over here in droves._** Some Cubans take advantage of this law to escape from Cuba.**

_Prussia was once a region between Poland and Latvia. It's not to be confused with the country Prussia, which later took its name. Kaliningrad is now in its place._

**Old Prussian is an extinct language closely related to Latvian and Lithuanian. **_Estonian is more closely related to Hungarian and Finnish, those three are cousins! :D_


	4. Medusalegend

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_We are the _worst _writers ever! _**We didn't update for so long. **_**And we're really sorry! **__When we were at home we had to constantly work and couldn't find any time in our schedules to play. _**But now we're at school and we'll be able to fall into our regular Tuesday – Saturday schedule. **_So just hang in there!_

_**Enjoy! Please review! **__Hey, it's just like our first story! It took us forever to update on that one too! _**POLLUX!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medusalegend<strong>

Every nation knew that when Ottoman encountered a mirror the realm would stop and stare at the mirror for hours on end. He would barely blink and wouldn't pay attention to anyone around him, even Greece. Switzerland had once shot a gun beside Ottoman and the realm had barely flinched. The realm only stepped away from the mirror when he seemed satisfied with something. Everyone thought it was his former cat side.

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Greece had departed for the world meeting and Ottoman still wasn't showing any signs of leaving the mirror. He stared at the reflective surface with unblinking red eyes, his pupils slit like a cat's.

One of Greece's many cats, attracted to Ottoman due to his previous form, rubbed against Ottoman's hand for a petting. When he received none, the cat hissed at Ottoman and stalked away. Ottoman didn't seem to notice as he continued to stare at the mirror.

Just out of the corner of his eye there was a flicker of black and red. A slow smile spread across Ottoman's face.

"Merhaba," he murmured. More colors flickered in his peripheral vision until they filled the mirror. Ottoman straightened up, his sore bones popping. "Merhaba, brothers."

Mirror | rorriM

The nations stared at the door in silence after Poland had stormed out of the room. The tense silence was broken by the shattering of glass and a muffled shout that sounded strangely like Cuba.

"¡Corre! _(Run!)_"

"Poland!" Germany shouted, bolting from the room after his wife.

"West," Prussia almost whined as he watched his brother flee. "Don't leave me here alone with these un-awesome people."

America slowly stood from his chair at the same time Denmark and Sweden both stood. The young nation's eyes flicked around the room, taking in every detail of the room and storing it to memory.

"Was that a mirror?" Romano asked with a cocked his head. Several nations shrugged but a few murmured consent. No one argued with Romano anymore. The nations had found he was correct nearly one hundred percent of the time.

"I think it was," Seychelles said. She had imitated her husband's action unconsciously as she listened intently. "It sounded like a window shattering."

Romano sniffed as his War mind ran through the possibilities in a matter of seconds. "It was a window," he finally said. "A mirror wouldn't have such a wide shattering frame."

"Ay, Romano," Spain laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "You creep me out when you do that."

"Shut up, Tomato Bastard," Romano snapped at Spain.

"How do you know it was a window that shattered?" Belgium asked curiously from between Luxemburg and Netherlands.

"I felt the vibrations through the floor," Romano grumbled, crossing his arms. He hated explaining anything to anyone. "And the sound of shattering suggested it fell diagonal, not vertical, so it couldn't have been a vase."

"Why would a window break?" Russia asked thoughtfully. He ignored Prussia's filthy looks.

"These windows are bullet-proof," America spoke up, flushing sheepishly when everyone looked at him. "I, um, read up a little bit on the building's structure."

"Who cares if a mirror broke?" Denmark suddenly asked with a wild laugh. "It's just a mirror."

"Romano said it was a window," Italy corrected her husband. She pouted when Denmark ignored her. He had been doing that far too often as of lately.

"If the windows are bulletproof," Australia said. "Then how did one break." Beside him, Wy and Hutt River were playing a game of Cat's Cradle, already bored with the meeting.

"Who cares?" Denmark repeated. Sweden nodded in agreement, but no one was paying attention to them.

"It couldn't have been a rock," America said thoughtfully. He knew that sound well enough from previous situations including fifty children and several games of baseball.

"Romano," France said, turning to Romano. "Did you notice anything else about the window shattering?"

"Sì," Romano said with a glare at France. "There was no projectile object. There wasn't any other sounds except the glass shattering and hitting the floor."

"Comment est-ce possible? _(How is that possible?)_" France asked in shock.

"North?" A soft voice echoed down the hallway.

"South, there you are," America said with relief, turning to the doors of the meeting room. He couldn't see his sister anywhere. "I thought I had forgotten you at the airport."

"Was?" Austria choked on his tea. "How could you forget your own sister at the airport?" he asked in shock, dabbing at the spilt tea on his shirt.

"South gets distracted sometimes," America said. He stifled a yawn. "And I have jet lag."

"Teufelhund," Prussia called over his shoulder. "Did you see the window break out there?"

"Window?" South asked as she finally stepped into the room. She cocked her head like a puppy, a confused expression on her face.

"Look, it's just a mirror," Denmark said. He waltzed to the center of the room, pushing nations out of his way. "Why do ya keep wondering about the mirror? Why don't we just continue this meeting?"

"Far, are you alright?" Canada asked worriedly from trying to separate Smokey and Kumajirou. The two bears had restarted a wrestling match that had begun nearly seventeen months ago. Canada's question went unanswered as everyone's attention returned to South.

"I found this," the female ex-nation said, holding out a shard of glass. When Austria took it from his sister-in-law the tip was revealed to be stained red.

"May I see?" America asked, holding out a hand. Austria carefully passed the shard over to the younger nation. "Blood," America commented as he examined the glass. "The shards must have landed on someone." Turning the glass over in his hands, his eyes widened and he dropped the shard in surprise.

"Bror," Canada asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just nicked my finger." America rubbed his injured finger. He was still staring at the glass in slight shock.

Romania picked up the shard of glass, running his thumb along it then licking his thumb. "Yep," he said. "Tastes like the sea." Silence filled the room as the nations stared at Romania. Several of the surrounding nations tried silently to scoot away from him.

"Romanie!" France scolded his brother, snatching the glass shard from Romania.

"Do not drink blood," Russia ordered. He grabbed Romania's hand in an iron grip and wiped the thumb off. "It is not healthy for you."

"You are no better than your War," Mexico snapped at Romania. She still bore scars on her neck from her confrontation with Romania's War.

"Let me go!" Romania struggled in Russia's grip. "I was just joking around!"

"Blood is bad for you," Russia said, flicking Romania on the nose. "No more tasting blood. You already bite Little Israel enough."

"I wish she was here," Bulgaria muttered miserably. "Then he wouldn't be going after me."

"I said I was just joking around," Romania said, trying to cover nose and wrench his wrist free at the same time. A feat that was proving impossible with Russia's strength.

"Mum," New Zealand said slowly. He tugged on the sleeve of England's long coat.

"What is it?" England asked, sparing her son a glance. New Zealand was pale and staring at the wall of mirrors in the conference room. His own reflection, standing beside a confused England, grinned as he stepped onto the round table in the window.

"What in the world?" England breathed in disbelief. She slowly approached the mirror, catching a few strange glances from other nations. No one else seemed to have noticed New Zealand's reflection moving.

Netherlands spared a glance at a window to see if the snow had stopped falling and turned back to Belgium. His eyes widening, he whirled back around to look at the window again. His own reflection was tapping a forefinger against the glass of the window.

"Netherlands?" Belgium asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Get away from the windows," Netherlands roared, leaping on top of Mexico and Belgium and sending both female nations to the floor with him. Scotland and China both staggered away from the windows they'd been standing beside in surprise. Korea inched toward his twin brother who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Mitä?" Finland asked, turning to face the mirror just as someone leapt out of it. There was the sound of glass shattering and dangerously sharp shards skittered across the floor.

"What is going on?" Russia demanded just before all hell broke loose. Windows around the room shattered, sending nations screaming and ducking under tables. Northern Ireland squealed as his ankle was grabbed in a cold grip and he was dragged out from under the table.

"North!" Ireland shouted. He sent a jet of water at his twin brother's attacker with a flick of his wrist. The cold hand snatched back and there was a furious curse.

A large brown eagle slammed into the attacker with a screech. It flapped its wings madly as it tried to regain its balance after the collision. Switzerland swore when a wing beamed him in the head. Lithuania had ducked just in the nick of time.

"New Zealand," England shouted over the chaos at her son. "Calm down, lad!"

Someone leapt from a table onto New Zealand's back, causing the great eagle-nation to spin in midair and collide with Northern Ireland. The three creatures – nation, attacker, and eagle-nation – tumbled into the hallway and crashed into the railing. There was a split second of groaning wood before the weak structure of the railing gave way and the three creatures tumbled down to the floor. Northern Ireland's piercing scream echoed through the meeting room and a few nations ran out to the balcony to check on the winged nation.

America leapt onto a table to survey the situation of the room. Glass littered the floor now and a cold wind was blowing through the room. More than half the nations had fled from the room in terror. Those who had remained were in tussles with attackers America couldn't identify.

A hand close around America's right ankle and the nation found himself jerked down. His head collided with the wooden table and America yelped.

"Hey!" A hand was clapped over America's mouth and any further shouts were muffled. Denmark grinned down at him.

"Can't have ya shouting, America," Denmark said, winding his arm around America's waist. "Ya'll give us all away." He straightened up, keeping a strong grip on America, and began to drag the struggling nation off.

Having spotted his older brother attacking America, Iceland leapt off a table and landed on Denmark's back. He sunk his teeth into Denmark's neck, his fox ears flattened against his head.

"Gah!" America was unceremoniously dropped to the floor as Denmark reached back to grab Iceland. The fox-nation found himself painfully ripped off Denmark's shoulders and thrown across the room. Romano caught Iceland before he could hit the floor. Iceland made a face and spat on the ground.

"That's going to leave a mark," he commented.

Denmark turned around to find America trying to army crawl away from him. "Get back here!" he shouted, grabbing America by the ankle.

"Let go!" America retorted. He kicked the other nation in the elbow as hard as he could and a sickening crack filled the room. Demark fell backward with a strangled howl, clutching his now useless arm.

Struggling to his feet, America looked around himself. More nations had fled the room, only China, Russia, France, England, and Australia were still present. Sweden had almost made it to the door, dragging something behind him.

"Canada!" America shouted when he recognized his unconscious brother. Thinking hard, memories of street-cars and the Great Quake surfaced. America closed his eyes and muttered a few choice words under his breath. It was only moments before a heavy fog slowly spread out from the young nation and seeped through the entire room.

England stumbled forward when her opponent vanished. Russia blinked in confusion and China fell back into a chair. France was looking around in confusion.

America raced through the thick fog, used to the mass of low clouds, and found his younger brother lying on the floor. Sweden was nowhere to be seen. Bending down, America checked Canada's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when it was sturdy.

"What bloody happened?" England asked angrily. She looked around herself at the nearly bare room.

"Kiwi," Australia shouted, panic clear in his voice. "Kiwi, where are you?" He raced from the room, no doubt intent on finding his soft-spoken brother.

"Oy!" England shouted after her son. When Australia didn't return, she rounded on America. "'What did you do?" she demanded.

"I called up a fog from San Francisco," America said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I figured it was the best way to calm everyone down."

"Well it worked," China snapped as he wiped his brow. "But now we cannot see anything, aru."

"Da," Russia agreed. He was looking around the room curiously. "But where did our attackers go?"

America looked down at his brother then back to where Denmark had been rolling on the floor howling. Neither Sweden nor Denmark were anywhere to be seen. Scratching his chin, America turned to examine a shattered window.

"Perhaps they fled," France suggested hopefully. He had a cut above his right eyebrow from a sharp glass shard.

"Not bloody likely," his wife disagreed, crossing her arms. "If they could cause chaos so quickly why would they leave immediately?"

"Windows," America muttered to himself, looking at the other empty panes in the rom. "Denmark and Sweden gone, not acting like themselves." He spun in a circle, taking in the whole room.

"We need to find everyone else," Russia said. He grabbed his faucet pipe from where it had fallen on the floor and stuffed it into his jacket. "They will be wondering what is happening, just like us."

Mirror | rorriM

North Korea was easing his way through the pitch-black hallway when he heard someone shift gently directly before him. The Asian nation froze as he heard mumbled curses in a foreign language. The words were annoyingly familiar to him.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ez-ad," North Korea called softly to the other nation. He heard a slight yelp and something collided with a wall.

"Eh?" the voice spoke up, revealing it to be a female nation. "Korea?" she asked.

"Ani," North Korea said with a scowl. "It is North Korea. I do not know where my brother is, ez-ad."

"Oh, moi moi, North Korea," the nation said. There was the sound of shifting fabric as she turned around.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Finland, ez-ad," North Korea repeated. He shifted uncomfortably in the small space. It seemed nothing more than a crawl space.

Finland cursed as she collided with something again. "North Korea," Finland said through gritted teeth.

"Ye, Finland, ez-ad," North Korea asked innocently.

"I have a penlight in my back pocket," Finland told the other nation.

"What about it, ez-ad?" North Korea asked, shifting nervously.

"What do you think?" Finland retorted. She heard a sigh and a hand began to pat at her back pockets until North Korea finally found the penlight and turned it on. The light illuminated the small crawl space, revealing the short nations to each other. Finland had always wondered why North Korea was several inches shorter than his twin brother. Norway had told her it was something to do with malnutrition.

"This is not like Vietnam's penlight, is it?" North Korea asked nervously, snapping Finland out of her thoughts. "Her penlight can start paper on fire, ez-ad."

"Only if the company made it wrong," Finland said as she sat up. The ceiling was barely four feet high and the walls were wide enough for one person to stand alone. There was no way to tell how long the hallway was. "Where are we?" Finland wondered aloud.

"I think it is, as America would say, a secret pathway, ez-ad," North Korea suggested.

"I really need to stop taking those random turns," Finland said with a sigh. "It never seems to end well."

"Where is Sweden?" North Korea asked curiously. "Is he not always with you, ez-ad?" He shifted back on his heels into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know where he is," Finland admitted, her shoulders slumping. "He went out to get groceries while I watched Sealand last week and I haven't seen him since."

"He was acting rather odd at the world meeting," North Korea commented. "I saw him hit Canada over the head and begin to drag him away. And I saw Denmark dragging America away before I ran from the room, ez-ad."

"That wasn't Su-san," Finland replied. "He would never attack Canada."

"Ye, I thought so," North Korea said seriously. "I have seen Sweden lay his jacket on Canada's shoulders at meeting when Canada has been sleeping. He is very fatherly, ez-ad."

"He wants children," Finland sighed. "He never stops talking about it once he starts."

"Then why do you not have children, ez-ad?" North Korea asked in confusion. Finland shifted nervously in her spot, licking her lips before answering.

"Well, um," she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "It's just that, well, go ask Su-san!" she stuttered.

"Sweden is not the one who can bear children, ez-ad," North Korea pointed out bluntly.

"Oh, turpa kiini, _(shut up,)_" Finland muttered. "What about you?" she asked North Korea.

"What do you mean 'what about me', ez-ad?" North Korea asked in confusion. A sickening feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach.

"I thought you were dating Mongolia," Finland explained.

"I am, ez-ad," North Korea said stiffly. He turned the penlight away from his flushing face, though Finland could still see the fear clear on his face.

"You are not," Finland countered. "I heard from Bulgaria who heard from Taiwan who was told by Mongolia that you two aren't dating anymore."

North Korea was quiet for a moment before he turned away from Finland. "Mongolia and I are taking a break," he finally said. "It was not working between us, ez-ad."

"Why isn't it working?" Finland asked curiously. "Did she say something wrong? I know Mongolia can be a bit strange at times."

"It was nothing Mongolia said, ez-ad," North Korea said quickly. His tone clearly suggested he did not want to be having this conversation.

"Then what is it?" Finland pressed, taking North Korea by the shoulder and turning him around. "If I'm going to have children, I need to know how to talk to them."

"I am not a child, ez-ad," North Korea said angrily. He shrugged Finland's hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms.

"You're acting like one," Finland pointed out. "Out of the two decades I've known you, you have never acted like your brother."

"That is because I am not South," North Korea said through gritted teeth. He was paling with his anger. "I am I was born during war and war is all I have ever known. And I am sorry if it is South you wanted to be stuck with, ez-ad."

"I didn't say that," Finland said, grabbing North Korea by the ear. "All I said is that you're _acting_ like a child."

"I am _not_ a child." North Korea grabbed Finland's hand and wrenched on it. "Release me, ez-ad."

"Not until you tell me why you're so upset," Finland said, tightening her grip. She heard North Korea whine slightly at the pain.

"I am upset because I do not love women, ez-ad!" North Korea blurted out before slapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"You don't love women?" Finland repeated. She released North Korea's ear with a frown. "Do you mean . . ." she trailed off to silence unsurely.

"Y-Ye, ez-ad," North Korea mumbled, looking away from the Nordic nation.

"Oh . . ." Finland blinked several times before the whole of the situation dawned on her. "Oh!"

"Please do not say anything to South or Aniki," North Korea pleaded with the other nation. "They would be ashamed, ez-ad."

"I won't," Finland assured North Korea, patting him on the shoulder. "But I think you need to find a way to tell them yourself."

"Ani, I refuse to tell them such a disgraceful thing," North Korea snapped at Finland, surprising the other nation. "As long as they do not know, I am fine, ez-ad."

"Alright," Finland said. She took the penlight from North Korea and turned around. "Is there anyone you like?" she asked as she began to make her way slowly through the small space.

"Ani, and I do not wish to talk about it, ez-ad," North Korea told Finland hotly. He was following her closely down the hall, trying not to lose sight of the penlight.

"Are you sure?" Finland peeked over her shoulder. "There isn't anyone you've been watching?"

"Ye, I am sure," North Korea snapped. "You sound like Aniki. He keeps introducing me to these strange South American nations, ez-ad." Finland surprised North Korea by freezing in her tracks. The other nation collided with a yelp and fell back several paces.

"He what?" Finland asked in shock.

"He has been introducing me to strange nations," North Korea repeated, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "Argentina was strange, ez-ad."

"How was he strange?" Finland asked.

"I think he was flirting with me,"' North Korea said before trailing off. His eyes widened several seconds later. "Aniki knows, ez-ad."

At the sound of banging, Finland turned to see North Korea hitting his head against the brick wall.

"Yep," Finland sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

Mirror | rorriM

Prussia grunted as he was thrown across the hall and into a wall. Sitting up, he wiped at the cut on his cheek and scowled at the sight of the blood on his hand. His scarlet eyes snapped to his opponent.

"Hey," Prussia shouted furiously. "What do you think you're doing, attacking the awesome me?"

"The 'awesome you'?" Belarus sniffed in distaste. "I would hardly call you that. Big Brother managed to capture you easily enough."

"Don't mention that arschloch around me," Prussia spat at Belarus.

"What?" Belarus asked with a slight smirk. "Are you scared of him?"

"Of course not," Prussia snapped. "West could totally take him on if he wanted to."

Lithuania stood off to the side of the fight, a hand on his aching stomach. He looked stressed beyond belief at the sight of his wife fighting Prussia. Latvia was quivering between him and a confused Estonia.

"Do you really think Germany could take on my Big Brother?" Belarus scoffed.

"Of course he could," Prussia said. "West is the strongest nation. But that's only because I taught him myself."

"And what about you?" Belarus asked. "You are not even a nation anymore." Prussia fell silent at that, as though he was sulking over the bit of news.

"Have either of you noticed," Estonia said to Latvia and Lithuania. "That we were with Prussia just moments ago?"

"You're right," Lithuania said in realization. "But he didn't run with us, did he?"

"I saw him running with Mr. Austria," Latvia said. He watched as Prussia leapt at Belarus, a knife he had pulled from his boot aimed at the Slavic nation's heart. Belarus dodged it easily and went so far as to trip Prussia.

"Then now did Prussia end up with us?" Estonia asked, tapping his chin. "Austria ran in the opposite direction as us."

Prussia threw his knife at Belarus who caught it easily. The move distracted her from Prussia's flying fist which sent her skidding into a wall. Belarus grunted and glared at Prussia as he approached her with a grin.

"Kesesese," Prussia chuckled. He was hefting a wrench he'd found carelessly left against a wall like a sword. "You're no match for the awesome Prussia."

"Don't you dare speak to my wife like that," Lithuania shouted, leaping forward and grabbing one end of the wrench. He kicked Prussia in the stomach hard.

"Gah!" Prussia stumbled back with a pained grimace, but he kept a tight hold on the wrench. "Un-awesome!"

"Say that again," Lithuania practically hissed. "I dare you." He swung his foot high to strike Prussia across the head but the ex-nation caught it and used it as leverage to flip him over. Twisting the Baltic nation's arm behind his back, Prussia leaned forward.

"Un-awesome," he whispered in the struggling Lithuania's ear before he brought the wrench down on Lithuania's back. Lithuania cried out in pain as he hit the ground. He gritted his teeth and tried to push himself upright but his spine screamed in protest.

"Lithuania!" Belarus shouted, leaning heavily against the wall. She slid back down to the floor when her head pounded with pain.

"Like I said," Prussia said as he straightened up. "You're all un-awesome and not worth my awesome time."

"Shut up," Lithuania said through gritted teeth. He glared furiously at the gloating Prussia.

Estonia had been watching the fight with wide eyes, not having much skills in fighting himself. He preferred to stick with computers and the likes. Latvia had disappeared not long after the fight had started, presumably to hide.

Prussia had just been about to begin his gloating speech of victor when pain lanced up his right leg as something sharp struck it hard.

"Gah!" Prussia stumbled back several paces and looked down at his leg. Latvia held a rather jagged piece of wood which he had used to stab Prussia in the leg with. He had a brave and determined look on his face.

"What's this?" Prussia sneered. "Is the wimp finally standing up for himself?"

"L- Leslēdzu, _(Sh-Shut up,)_" Latvia said in an attempt to be brave. He shoved hard against the wood piece, sending more pain through Prussia's leg.

"Latvia?" Lithuania asked in shock.

"Latvia, what are you doing?" Estonia cried helplessly.

"I-I'm standing up for m-myself," Latvia told his brothers. He licked his lips nervously but kept a steady gaze with Prussia.

"And guess what?" Prussia asked as he grabbed the piece of wood, letting his wrench fall to the floor. "You're still pathetic and un-awesome." He yanked the piece of wood out of his leg, the end stained red.

"I-I told you to sh-shut up," Latvia said. He yanked at the piece of wood but it was in vain. "N-Not all of us w-want to listen t-to you talk all day."

"Latvia," Estonia practically whined.

"Oh, really?" Prussia yanked the wood from Latvia's grip and held it above the shorter nation, out of his reach. "And what makes you think I even care?"

"B-Because you've been distracted," Latvia said. "B-Bastard." And a metal wrench struck Prussia hard in the stomach. Prussia keeled over, clutching his stomach and gasping.

"What?" the ex-nation wheezed in shock.

"Y-You talk too much," Latvia said. He held the wrench before him like a sword. "So you c-couldn't pay any attention."

"Damn brat," Prussia said through gritted teeth. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. "Do you really think that's going to stop the awesome me?"

Latvia opened his mouth to respond then closed it again. He need to talk to America about trash-talk lessons. Lithuania suddenly leapt onto Prussia's back and wrapped his arms around the other nation's throat.

"Gah!" Prussia stumbled back, grappling at Lithuania's arms, and collided with the weak railing. Prussia's eyes widened moments before he realized he was falling backward.

"Lithuania!" Estonia howled. He raced to the edge of the balcony, his eyes widening when he saw Lithuania dangling with his fingers clutching the edge.

"This is rather uncomfortable," Lithuania said through gritted teeth.

Throwing the wrench aside, Latvia raced forward to help Estonia pull Lithuania back over the railing. Lithuania collapsed to the floor in a heaving mess.

"Bela," he wheezed. "Please never fight that much again."

Belarus moved to her husband's side and leaned over him. "I will fight as much as I please," she said. "Especially if some bastard dares to call my husband 'short and pathetic'."

"Ačiū, mano meile, _(Thank you, my love,)_" Lithuania said with a soft smile before pecking Belarus on the lips.

Mirror | rorriM

Iceland stopped and sighed as Korea began yet another round of talking about his siblings and what they were probably doing. He scowled over his shoulder at the Asian nation and the British micro-nation he had been stuck with for the past hour. Sealand had been whining for the past few hours about how bossy Iceland was being.

"How does Norway stand you?" Iceland asked Korea, his ear twitching. "You don't stop talking."

"Segishan likes it when I talk a lot," Korea said happily, oblivious to Sealand's constant whining. "She even tells me to stop, da-ze."

"Do you think that maybe that means she wants you to stop talking?" Iceland suggested, trying to hint at the other nation to stop jabbering.

"Ani, of course not," Korea said. He skipped ahead of Iceland, Sealand glaring after him. "Segishan loves me too much to mean it, da-ze."

"How long did you spend in that boat before you would up on my shores?" Iceland asked, his tail swishing in a full circle before curling around his leg.

"Three and a half weeks, da-ze," Korea said without dropping his smile. His ignorance was truly bliss.

"You're a bloody idiot," Sealand said, crossing his arms. "Why would you remain married to someone if they constantly abandoned you?"

"You'd be surprised by what people do for love," Iceland snapped at Sealand with his ears laid back. He didn't seem to care he had switched sides of the argument.

"Like you know anything about love," Sealand snapped back. "Hong Kong only dates you because you look weird." He pointed at Iceland's flattened fox ears.

Iceland stopped then turned around, glaring at Sealand. "At least I'm a nation," he retorted. His tail was twitched in aggravation.

"Oy, I'm a country," Sealand countered. "I was invited to the world meeting. Hong Kong isn't even a country and you're still dating her."

Korea was completely oblivious to the argument, too busy singing some weird song in Korean. Neither Sealand nor Iceland could understand what he was saying, nor did they care. They were too busy arguing.

"That doesn't mean you're a country," Iceland told Sealand. "Norway probably just did it so you wouldn't call her and whine about it."

"You're lying," Sealand shouted furiously. "I'm a country! I'm a country!"

"You're annoying!" Iceland shouted back. "You're annoying!"

"I like espresso!" Korea called over his shoulder. "I like espresso!" When Iceland and Sealand just stared at him, he shrugged. "I thought we were shouting what we were thinking, da-ze," he said.

"I'm going to eat you right here, right now," Iceland threatened Korea.

"Cannibal, da-ze," Korea squealed before disappeared around the corner.

"Idiot," Iceland grumbled, his ears twitching atop his head. He stopped and squatted down before Sealand, his back facing the micro-nation.

"You're both pathetic," Sealand said, crossing his arms again.

"Just climb on," Iceland ordered.

"What?" Sealand asked in shock, his arms falling to his sides.

"Climb on," Iceland repeated. "You've been slowing down for the past hour. Is it your naptime?"

"I'm not a child," Sealand pouted with a stomp of his foot. "And I don't take naps."

"You certainly act like a child," Iceland retorted. "If you want to be a country, you need to grow up a lot more."

"I'm already a country," Sealand shouted at the top of his lungs. "And I don't take naps." He made to kick Iceland in the butt but the fox-nation grabbed his foot and straightened up, holding the micro-nation upside down.

"Do you want me to spank you?" Iceland asked Sealand hotly.

"Put me down," Sealand squealed, squirming in Iceland's grasp. "You can't spank me. Not even Pappa does that."

"Then Sve doesn't know what he's doing," Iceland snapped, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Don't talk about Pappa that way," Sealand howled. He swung his fists uselessly at Iceland.

Iceland quirked an eyebrow at the behavior. "I can talk about Sve any way I want," he said.

"Put me down," Sealand screamed. He thrashed in Iceland's grip, tears forming in his eyes. "Put me down! I want Pappa! I want Mamma!"

"You're really annoying," Iceland sighed before setting Sealand down upright. Sealand sniffled and wiped his tears away.

"Shut up," the micro-nation muttered.

"Do you want a ride?" Iceland asked with another sigh. Sealand gave him a death glare before holding out his arms. Iceland squatted down to allow Sealand to clamber back onto his back. The micro-nation wrapped his arms around Iceland's throat and situated himself on the nation's back.

"If you tell Pappa about this," he threatened. "I will hit you."

"Like that'd do anything," Iceland replied, straightening up and heading after Korea. "I wonder where the idiot went." Sealand just grumbled and perched his chin on Iceland's shoulder. Iceland's right ear twitched back and his tail swished lightly.

"Where did he _go_?" Iceland wondered aloud as he stopped at the corner and looked around. "Korea?" he called.

Sealand sighed and had just relaxed against Iceland's back when his head whipped around so quickly his neck creaked audibly.

"What was that?" Sealand asked in shock.

"What was what?" Iceland asked, turning around with his ears perked up. "Did you hear something?"

"No, I thought I saw something red and blue in the mirror," Sealand said, staring at his reflection. His eyes widened when he didn't see Iceland's reflection in the mirror. "What in the world?"

"Hvað?" Iceland asked, turning his head to look at the mirror and balking when he only saw Sealand floating in midair.

Sealand continued to stare at his reflection until he suddenly wailed in Iceland's ear. "Jerk England!" Iceland's ears flattened at the abrupt and rather painful screech.

Sealand's reflection hopped down from his seat in midair and leapt from the mirror. He pounced at Iceland, landing on the nation's front.

"Gah!" Iceland stumbled back, trying to balance with having a Sealand on both sides of himself.

"Get off him," Sealand shouted angrily, punching his reflection in the face. There was the horrible screeching of metal on metal and sparks flew from the micro-nation and his reflection.

"You get off," Sealand countered. He punching the micro-nation right back. More sparks flew and Iceland winced, his ears flattening at the horrible screeching.

"Both of you get off," Iceland shouted furiously. He yelped when the reflection and micro-nation ignored him and continued to fight. Sparks continued to fly and the screeching only got louder.

Sealand suddenly tackled his reflection off Iceland's front and they were both sent tumbling to the floor. A rather large dent was left in the soft wooden floor.

"Hey," Iceland shouted indignantly. "Stop that!"

The micro-nation and reflection were too even matched. Every blow was an exact mirrored move with the same strength and aim. Neither the micro-nation nor the reflection showed any signs of weakening.

"Come on!" Iceland clamped his hands over his ears to block out the screeching, pinning them to his head. "Knock it off!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Sealand shouted furiously. "Trying to use Iceland like that? I'm his sensei!"

"What? I'm sensei," Sealand countered. He punched the other in the face, more sparks flying to the carpet. "You shut your mouth."

"You shut _your_ mouth," Sealand shouted back. "At least I'm a country."

"I _am _a country," Sealand wailed.

"Neither of you are countries," Iceland roared furiously. A sudden squeal caught Iceland's attention and something collided with the fox-nation's legs. Wy picked herself up from the floor. "What are you doing here, Wy?" Iceland asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"That stupid penguin chased me," Wy said as she glared at Blizzard who had followed her. "He bit me aga-." She cut off when she saw the two Sealands.

"Yeah," Iceland sighed, propping his chin in his hand. "Pretty much."

"I am a country," Sealand said with a stomp of his foot. "You jerk!"

"Oy, Limey," Wy shouted at Sealand. "Quit hitting yourself and get over here."'

"What?" Both Sealands turned to look at Wy.

"I was talking to the Sealand on the floor," Wy said, pointing to the Sealand lying down. The other was sitting on his stomach, trying to pin his arms down.

"He's not Sealand," the Sealand on top shouted. "I am!"

"No, he's Sealand," Wy said firmly. "The tails of his hat are pointing to the left, yours are pointing right." She pointed at the hat Sealand was wearing.

"But I want to be Sealand," the false Sealand said, his eyes filling with tears. "I look just like him, and I want to be a nation too."

"It's alright," Sealand said, patting the other Sealand on the shoulder. "You can be a country with me."

"Really?" the false Sealand asked hopefully with tears in his eyes.

"Sure," Sealand said happily. The false Sealand stood up and Sealand hopped to his feet.

"Sealand!" Wy cried, smacking herself in the forehead. "You were just punching each other and now you're friends?"

"What do you expect?" Iceland said with a shrug. "He's just a kid."

"You're a kid too," Wy countered.

"Come on, let's go find Jerk England," Sealand said happily. "We can tell her the good news."

"Yeah, let's go!" the other Sealand said as he straightened his hat.

"No, you're not," Iceland said, wrapping his arms around the reflection's waist.

"Hey!" The reflection struggled against Iceland who grunted with the effort of holding a steel fortress.

"You're not going anywhere," Iceland grunted.

"That's not fair," Sealand whined, stomping his foot. "Why can't he be a country too?"

"Because he's not a country," Wy snapped at her friend. "Get it straight, Sealand."

"I am too a country," the Sealand in Iceland's arms pouted.

"No, you're not," Iceland said firmly. "You just jumped out of a mirror and used me for a merry-go-round."

"Who _are_ you?" Wy asked in confusion. Beside her, Blizzard squawked and tried to bite Wy but the Australian micro-nation ducked aside.

"I'm a country," the reflection said brightly. Wy and Iceland groaned while the real Sealand beamed with delight.

"What's your name?" Iceland demanded.

"Oh," the reflection said with a frown. "I'm Dnalaes."

Mirror | rorriM

Cuba leaned against the wall, clutching his bleeding side and gritting his teeth. The riots in his land were only getting worse and his heart was aching more. Taiwan crouched beside Cuba, her ear pressed against the door.

"Is he gone?" Cuba asked through his gritted teeth. The two nations had been running from the strange Cuba nearly three hours, the doppelganger meeting them at every corner.

Taiwan peeked out of the closet door. "Bù," she said. "He's still stalking around outside."

"Maldita sea," Cuba swore with a sigh.

"Who _is_ he?" Taiwan wondered to herself in a whisper. Turning around, she slid to the floor. "He looks just like you, Cuba."

"I don't know who he is," Cuba replied. "All I know is that he looks just like me."

"Where is Japan when you need her?" Taiwan sighed. "She would be able to take him out and get us out of here."

"¿Qye?" Cuba asked in confusion. "Don't you know how to fight?"

"Teacher doesn't really like us fighting," Taiwan said with a shrug. "He says it's not lady-like. But, yeah, I can fight a little bit."

"Well," Cuba said, drawing out the word." I guess that's something."

"I'm not sure I could fight in the qipao, though," Taiwan said. She picked at the hem of her outfit.

"Vietnam wears a dress and she still fights," Cuba pointed out. "Besides, I always thought you had knives in your sleeves or something."

Taiwan wrinkled her nose. "You Westerners are weird," she commented. "Why would I hide knives in my sleeves? They might cute me. And Vietnam wears an áo dài."

"I don't think that," Cuba said, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. "I know as much of the world as America does. Heck, my boss wanted to lock me up before the problems stared last year."

"America at least makes an effort to learn history," Taiwan huffed. "He once came to my house and we spent the whole day talking about my history. But then he did this weird thing."

"What's that?" Cuba asked curiously.

"He saw a puzzle box Teacher had left behind," Taiwan told Cuba." And his eyes lit up, kind of like a child's. Then he grabbed the puzzle box and started trying to solve it."

"That imbécil," Cuba sighed. "He needs to try and act his age sometimes."

"It was kind of cute," Taiwan sighed dreamily. She propped her chin in her hand. "I felt like he had trusted me enough to drop his serious façade."

"He once called me and asked if I could come play fútbol with him," Cuba said with a roll of his eyes. "I couldn't tell if he was a child or a nation."

"I wonder why America doesn't always act like that," Taiwan pondered. "He always seems to serious now, but at the same time it's like he's trying to carry the world on his shoulders."

"He's a nation," Cuba snapped. "He needs to act his age."

Taiwan shrugged and peeked out the door again. "Hey," she said excitedly. "He's gone."

"Finally, "Cuba said. Using the wall for support, he stood with a grimace. "Let's get going before he comes back."

"Right," Taiwan agreed, jumping to her feet and easing the door open. She stepped out and looked around quickly. "The coast is clear," she whispered over her shoulder.

Cuba limped out of the closet, following Taiwan. "Which way do you think he went?" he asked.

"That way," Taiwan said as she pointed to her right.

"Okay, then we go left," Cuba grunted and rested a hand on the wall.

"Are you alright?" Taiwan asked worriedly, catching Cuba's elbow. "You're not too badly hurt, are you?"

"No," Cuba said through gritted teeth. "It's just this maldita revolution."

"It'll be alright," Taiwan comforted Cuba. "Your revolution won't last that long."

"How can you say that?" Cuba said, scowling at Taiwan. "You've never had one before."

Taiwan frowned and pulled her hands away. "You don't know anything about me, do you?" she asked angrily.

"No, I don't." Cuba pushed off the wall and continued walking down the hallway. "I don't really know anything," he said.

"Then have fun fighting yourself off next time," Taiwan sniffed and moved on ahead of Cuba. "I won't help you."

"Whatever, chica," Cuba said. "Don't call me for help when you need it."

"I wouldn't even think about it." Taiwan crossed her arms and stalked away from Cuba who groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Stupid girl," Cuba growled. "She's going to get herself killed."

Mirror | rorriM

Ottoman wandered out of the darkening kitchen and into the living room. When he found nothing there, he wandered into the hallway. His footsteps were light as a cat's and he kept an eye out for anything that moved. He hadn't been able to find Greece anywhere.

"Greecey?" Ottoman called through the house. "Greecey, where are ya?" When he found nothing in the office, Ottoman started to get frustrated. "Kharestin, Greece," he growled under his breath. "Where are ya?"

Ottoman had just wandered into the hallway once more when something caught his eye and he whirled around to see his own reflection in the mirror. He stared into the mirror before him, unknowingly moving forward until his nose was brushing the glass.

"Brothers," Ottoman breathed against the mirror, his breath fogging up the glass. "Brothers, where are ya?" He slammed a fist against the mirror. "Brothers!" The sound of shattering glass from the kitchen caught Ottoman's attention and the realm froze. Eyes narrowing, he turned around and slowly stalked to the kitchen. Stepping into the doorway revealed a sight Ottoman never thought he would see again.

Alba, Cambria, and Emerald Isle were chastising Oceania for breaking a glass vase. Imperial was seating on the kitchen table in a heated discussion with Formosa. Teutonic, Gaul, and Hispania were laughing together while Soviet watched them. Rome was talking to himself once more, as insane as ever. South Korea was prattling to himself in Korean about something no one else could understand. Kalmar had an arm slung around Vinland and was laughing with his youngest son, all the while turning a knife in his hand. Poland stood alone from the group, leaning against the fridge.

"Hallo, Ottoman," Teutonic said, seeing his old friend.

"Long time," Kalmar said, stepping away from Vinland and leaning against a chair. "No see."

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

_We did tell you we were considering making a gay couple! _**Yeah, and we decided to do North Korea with . . . well, we can't tell you quite yet.**

_Taiwan has had a rough history, especially with China. China has always oppressed her and tried to keep her from having her own voice, even when the rest of the world recognized her._

**Cuba is a communist country right now whose people suffer from oppression **_(common word)_**. There's actually a law in America that states any Cuba citizen who steps on American soil is instantly an American citizen.**

_**They're back~**_


	5. Milana16

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**We are finally moved back into our dorm rooms **_and classes have been going on for two weeks. Sorry we haven't been able to update. _**We've been trying to keep on top of our homework. **_**But we wrote you all a song! It goes along to the tune 'My Favorite Things' from the Sound of Music.**_

Poland stole the laptop and England's been kidnapped,

Do-overs and retries until fall term has passed,

Frustration and aggravation that end in a fight,

This is what happens when the Gemini write.

The Vikings returning and 2P!s at midnight,

Vengeful ex-nations and mad scientists,

Turkey's gone crazy and Empires looking for a fight,

This is what happens when the Gemini write.

Poland and Germany have gone back in time,

And then there's no meeting for two years' time,

The Wars are returning and Vietnam is Albania's plight,

This is what happens when the Gemini write.

When our fingers hit the keyboard,

The nations know they're screwed,

Our readers wait so patiently,

And when we finally write,

They're rewarded so well.

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Milana16<strong>

Teutonic lounged lazily on the chaise lounge set centered in the living room. His cocky grin was spread across his face at the sight of Ottoman's shocked expression.

"Was?" Teutonic said, not dropping his grin. "Did you really think we were just going to leave you here all alone?"

"I didn't think it was possible fer ya ta return," Ottoman admitted. "I only returned because of some promise I made ta Greece."

"Ja, w'll," Kalmar said, examining a particularly fine vase of Greece's. "Ya n'ver w're v'ry br'ght." Ottoman shot him a scathing look the Nordic realm chose to ignore. The Turkish realm still hadn't forgotten when Kalmar, then Denmark, had charged his home to rescue Iceland.

"Anyway," Alba drawled, leaning against a bookcase as he skimmed through a Greek book he was unable to read. "Here we are." Oceania stood on his tiptoes to try and see what Alba was reading.

"Evet, I can see that," Ottoman said slowly. "How did ya even get here?" He watched Hispania and Gaul lean over the back of the chaise to talk to Teutonic.

"We don't ken," Alba said with a shrug. "One minute we're dead and the next we're here." Oceania poked his nose over the edge of the book and scanned the indecipherable words.

"I say it was m'gic," Kalmar said as he placed the vase carefully back on its pedestal. "H'spania and F'rmosa d'sagree w'th me."

"It was probably something else," Hispania replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "Maybe someone wants to get revenge on us?" he offered.

"Who?" Kalmar snapped at Hispania. "The H'ly R'man Emp're already k'lled us; and our s'blings m'de s're to k'll him off b'fre they esc'ped." Ottoman stiffened at the words and his eyes flicked to the door. He tried in vain to remember where Greece had said she was going but nothing came up.

"Is something wrong, Ottoman?" North Rome asked the realm curiously. "You seem upset by something." Gaul sent his younger brother a curious look. It was rare for North Rome to deviate from his conversations with the deceased South Rome.

"None of ya are goin' after yer siblings again," Ottoman said firmly. "They already don't like me, and they won't react well ta any of ya bein' here either, especially ya, Gaul."

"Of course not," Gaul said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I simply wish to see if I must kidnap dear Angleterre to teach him some fashion."

"Um . . ." Ottoman shifted uneasily from foot to foot. How would the realms take the news? "About that . . . England, well he, actually she . . . um . . ." He racked his brain for some way to break it to the realms, coming up with nothing.

"Mon dieu!" Gaul cried dramatically. "He is a she? I must find her immediately."

"Belt up, Gaul," Alba snapped. He placed a hand on Oceania's forehead and shoved his nephew away from him. The island realm whined and slapped Alba's hand away.

"Evet," Ottoman said seriously. "A lot of them were turned inta girls: England, Norway, Italy, Portugal, Poland, Japan, and Hong Kong."

"Porty?" Hispania asked fearfully. "Not Porty! Anything but that!"

"What's wrong with Porty?" Teutonic asked curiously, not having known Portugal well due to the Iberian realm's preferred isolation.

"He already hit me enough when he was a boy," Hispania whined. "Now she's going to kick me too." Ottoman could feel his temper rising.

"Poland is a girl?" Soviet asked, blinking in shock. "And who is with this new darling little Poland?" Ottoman never got the chance to answer as Formosa interrupted him.

"Who cares about Poland?" the Asian realm snapped. "What about Hong Kong? She is a girl now, aru!"

"N'rway got t'rned inta a g'rl?" Kalmar asked in disbelief. The book he had been holding in his hand toppled to the ground.

"Would you all just shut up?" Ottoman roared, causing North Rome and South Korea to duck in fear. "Evet, they were turned inta girls. A lot happened while ya were dead: Prussia died, Albania and Vietnam were sent back in time five thousand years."

"Was?" Teutonic roared furiously. "Where is my kleiner bruder? Is he alright?"

"Vietnam, aru!" Formosa wailed, causing Ottoman's eye to twitch in aggravation.

"What about North, da-ze?" South Korea asked Ottoman curiously/

"He's gay," Ottoman said bluntly.

"Eh, da-ze?" South Korea blinked in shock at the news.

"Now if ya all would just shut up," Ottoman growled threateningly. "Then I can figure out what I have ta do."

"I like to retrace my steps," North Rome offered helpfully. He withered under Ottoman's glare.

"That's not helpin'."

Anything any realm might have had to say was cut off by the sound of frantic footsteps on the floor and a figure bursting into the room with a blur of blue hair. Polar straightened up as Atlantis came to a skidding stop in the center of the room, her chest heaving. Her bright cerulean eyes flicked around the room wildly until they landed on her former husband.

"Polar!" Atlantis squealed, leaping at the realm. "My honeyboo shark!" Polar had only a moment to catch the ex-nation before she wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"H'neyboo?" Kalmar repeated slowly with a quirked eyebrow and a spreading grin.

"Shark?" Teutonic snickered. Polar only turned his frosty glare on the two realms, but Teutonic and Kalmar just laughed it off.

"Great, the nutcase is here," Ottoman muttered. "Just what I need ta make this day worse." He had been hoping for a day of relaxation and maybe looking for Greece in the house.

"What's going on, Atlantis?" Polar asked his widower, looking down at the ex-nation.

"Antarctica had to go a meeting," Atlantis said brightly before deflating. "You probably don't want to hear about him. But he had to take the micro-nations to a world meeting Norway called."

"So that's where Greecey went," Ottoman wondered aloud. Teutonic smacked himself in the forehead with a palm.

"I would love to hear about Antarctica," Polar replied.

"Aw, aren't you just as sweet as a dolphin," Atlantis cooed. Conch wandered into the room after Atlantis, looking the realms over with her cat-like eyes.

"What are you doing here, Atlantis?" Polar asked his widower again.

"I felt your arrival," Atlantis said, brightening up once more. "You know better than anyone I have magic. I could feel you when you stepped out of the mirror. Of course, that was at the same time the rest of them did." She trailed off, frowning thoughtfully.

"We didn't step through the mirror," Polar said slowly and with a note of confusion.

"No, we stepped through the graves!" South Korea said happily. Kalmar whacked him upside the head with a book. "Ow, da-ze!" South Korea rubbed the back of his head, pouting at Kalmar.

"Then who stepped out of the mirror?" Atlantis asked in confusion. "I know I felt the film between the worlds breaking."

"Where did they step inta?" Alba asked, putting his book aside and striding up to Atlantis who released Polar from her hug and lowered herself to the floor.

"No idea," Atlantis said as Conch bristled at the Celtic realm's proximity. "That's why I brought the genius octopi with me."

"What genius octopi?" Oceania asked curiously as he peeked around Alba, paling at the sight of a warrior woman standing in the doorway. "Blimey," he breathed.

Pontus was dressed in her usual Hellenic garb of a peplos and sandals. Two swords were strapped to her hips and there was a bow and quiver at her back.

"How did you even get those through customs?" Ottoman asked Pontus, earning himself a cool glare. Pontus stepped lightly into the room and surveyed the realms with cold eyes.

Another woman stepped into the room. She was very different from Pontus, dressed in a knee-length, open-backed dress and sandals. While Pontus moved with warrior-like strides, Mesopotamia seemed to flower in her movements. She studied each realm carefully before speaking.

"I see my mother has done it again," Mesopotamia said dryly.

"She seems to do this far too often," Pontus growled. Oceania 'eeped' when her gaze turned on him and he jumped behind Alba once more.

"Come now," Mesopotamia said, moving forward to soothe the frightened Oceania. "You frighten them."

"Good, fear keeps you alive," Pontus said, crossing her arms.

"Um . . . I don't mean ta be r'de," Kalmar said. "But who the h'll are ya?"

"I am the Amazon warrior of Ancient Greece and the predecessor of the Ottoman Empire, Pontus," the warrior woman said firmly, gripping the hilt of a sword.

"I am the mother of all," Mesopotamia said. It was a toned down version of Pontus' introduction but even more cryptic.

"Right," Kalmar said slowly. "I didn't quite get that."

Mirror | rorriM

Canada groaned at the sensation of a hand slapping his cheek roughly. There was an urgent murmur and the slaps grew harder. Finally, Canada relented with a groan and his eyes fluttered open. His stomach dropped when he could only see clearly out of his left eye. Everything in the right eye was fuzzy.

His vision was clear enough, though, for Canada to see America bent over him, a worried expression on his face. France and England were hovering over the younger nations with just as worried looks.

"Hey, bror," America said in relief when he saw Canada's eyes open. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a train collided with my head," Canada grumbled. America helped into a sitting position and he groaned. The last thing he could remember was Canada advancing on him.

"I think Far Sve hit you over the head," America told his younger brother. He examined Canada's head, murmuring an apology when he pressed the goose egg too hard.

Canada looked around the room, quirking a curious eyebrow at the fog floating around the room. It was dense, though not as dense as it had been at the start. There visible shadows moving through the fog and Canada saw a scarf flutter into view.

"Are you alright, Canada?" France asked worriedly, kneeling down beside the younger nation.

"Oui, Papa," Canada said assuredly. "I'm just a bit dizzy is all." He winced and rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked curiously.

"We're not actually sure," England admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "There was quite a bit of chaos and then this git," at that she nudged America with her foot. "Called up a fog from San Francisco and suddenly all the chaos stopped."

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't know how to return the fog to San Fran," America whined. "Romania hasn't taught me that yet." There was an 'ouch' and an 'aiyah' as China presumably collided with something solid in the fog.

"Then don't use a bloody spell you don't know how to reverse it," England snapped at America who just stuck his tongue out at her. "Do that again and I will pierce it for you." America pulled his tongue back in quickly.

"But who attacked us?" France asked curiously. "I vaguely recall Belgique swinging at my head, but she was far too busy fighting Romanie to do such a thing."

"Beats me," England grumbled.

America stood and brushed his knees off. Canada looked up at his older brother to see something he hadn't in years: fear and uncertainty. America was staring at the mirrors around the room, looking as though he was trying to solve a difficult math equation in his head.

"Is something wrong, bror?" Canada asked America worriedly.

"I'm just trying to figure something out," America said slowly. "I think they came out of the mirrors. It sure sounded like shattering glass. And I've been having premonitions about breaking mirrors." His words went unnoticed by England and France who had started arguing about what medical care Canada needed.

"Shattering glass?" Canada repeated with a frown.

"Ja." America nodded. "Didn't you notice how odd Far Dan and Far Sve were acting?" Canada nodded slowly. "And I haven't seen Mor in a long while, neither has Korea." France yelped when England slapped across the head angrily.

Russia stepped out of the fog, his shadow looming over the Canada as he accidently stood in the younger nation's blind spot. Canada turned his head to see Russia was offering him a glasses case.

"Merci, Russia," Canada said, taking the case and slipping the new pair of glasses onto his face. He blinked as his vision was righted by the corrective lens. China came into view as the fog slowly but steadily dissipated. There was a bruise over the Asian nation's right eye and his hair had been ripped out of his ponytail.

"We need to find a way to gather all the nations together," Russia said seriously. "If there is a danger in the building then we all need to be in one place, da."

America opened his mouth to speak but England talked over him. "And how do you propose we do that?" she snapped. "We can't exactly say 'stop all your running about and return to the meeting room'. They wouldn't listen."

"You do not know that," Russia argued, cutting America off when the younger nation had opened his mouth again. Canada stood, brushing his pants off. He winced when France accidently bumped into him.

"Believe me, git," England snarled at Russia. America withered when he saw he wasn't going to be able to speak. "I know very well the rest of the nations are not going to return to this room, not while they're running about in fear."

America sighed in aggravation and turned around to find the fog had entirely dissipated, returning to San Francisco. A beat up Prussia grinned at him, drawing back his fist and sending it flying into America's face.

Mirror | rirroM

Prussia skidded to a stop before a set of automatic doors. They slowly slid open for the ex-nation to reveal an unfinished skywalk connected to another building. The skywalk was nothing more than the bare skeleton of several beams held together with strong screws. The wind blew ominously between the buildings, causing the unfished skywalk to creak loudly as the metal swayed.

Licking his lips nervously, Prussia looked over his shoulder. There was no one there, but there was no telling if the enemy was hiding. He turned back to the skywalk. There was a flash of yellow and the ex-nation could just barely make out Poland sitting halfway across the skyway, clutching a support beam.

"Poland?" Prussia called in disbelief. "What are you doing all the way out there?" Poland only whimpered and clung tighter to the beam. "Are you stuck?" The female nation shook her head, whimpering when the skywalk creaked again.

"You're stuck," Prussia groaned. Looking around and finding nothing, he turned back to the skywalk and stepped carefully onto the beam. The metal creaked under his weight. "Just stay where you are," he called to his sister-in-law.

"Like that's going to be hard," Poland retorted weakly.

"Oh Mund halten, _(Oh shut up,)_" Prussia grumbled under his breath, taking a few mores steps across the beam. When the metal didn't immediately snap under his weight, he took several more sturdier steps. Prussia was halfway across the distance between him and Poland when he heard his brother's shout.

"East, what are you doing?" Germany's panicked shout echoed across the skywalk.

"I'm saving your wimpy wife," Prussia shouted over his shoulder. When Germany saw Poland clinging to the skywalk, he freaked out even more.

"Poland," Germany shouted desperately. "You know you're scared of heights. Why did you go out there?"

"I was, like, running," Poland shouted back. "I totally didn't see where I was going."

"You silly phoenix." Germany shook his head in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose. He kept his blue eyes trained on Prussia who was making his way slowly but surely across the skywalk. Poland dared to peek around herself and pulled a face when she saw Prussia.

"I, like, don't want my brat," she said in disgust.

"I'm not your bruder," Prussia snapped furiously. He stopped in his steps and the wind buffeted him to and fro, causing the ex-nation to struggle to keep his balance.

"I, like, don't want you to be my brat," Poland shouted back. The wind was whipping her hair around her face.

"I'm not your bruder," Prussia repeated in a roar. "That was a secret between Lithuania, Latvia, and me. No one else needed to know."

"Go away," Poland screamed shrilly. "I, like, don't want you here.'

"I'm already have there," Prussia shouted furiously. "I am _not_ turning back now!"

"Would you two quit shouting at each other?" Germany shouted across the skywalk. "One of you are going to fall and die, and who's going to clean it up?" Poland let out a wail and tightened her death grip on the beam.

"But I don't want another brat!"

"Nice going, West," Prussia sneered at his younger brother. "You scared your wife."

"Shut up, East," Germany snapped.

"And I am not your bruder," Prussia rounded on Poland. He began to make his way slowly across the skywalk again. "And I don't want to be.'

"What is going on?" North Russia asked as she appeared behind Germany. She took in the sight of Prussia and Poland, and her eyes widened. "Poland!"

"Ja, Prussia's saving her," Germany grumbled, crossing his arms. "And doing a terrible job at it."

"Prussia," North Russia called out. "You bring your sestrenka _(little sister)_ back safe!"

"She's not my schwester," Prussia roared furiously over his shoulder. His shouting did not stop his advancement on the quivering Poland, though.

"Prussia!" North Russia's voice took on the screeching tone of a panicking and furious mother that made Germany flinch. "You listen to your mamochka and bring your sestrenka back this instant!"

"Stoppen mich anzuschreien! _(Stop yelling at me!)_" Prussia shouted back. ".* Ich bin nicht dein Sohn! _(I'm not your son!)_" Germany groaned and massaged his temples. This was going to be a long day.

"What did he say?" North Russia asked Germany quizzically.

"He just asked you to please stop shouting at him," Germany said, deliberately cutting out the rest of the translation.

"Ah." North Russia hefted her axe to rest it against her shoulder. "You are in trouble when you get back here, Prussia. You will not see the sun for a very long while until I'm through with you."

"_Will you stop trying to claim me as your son?_" Prussia suddenly screamed in Old Prussia. Germany frowned in confusion at the words, not understanding any of them.

"You naughty boy!" North Russia stepped back, drawing her back like a pitcher before stepping forward and letting her axe fly at Prussia. Germany didn't even have the chance to shout a warning.

"Gah!" Prussia ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding the axe. "_You mad woman!_"

"Get your sestrenka this instant," North Russia ordered. "And bring me my axe back."

"_Get your axe yourself!_" Prussia roared. He finally reached Poland and dragged the female nation up, draping her over his shoulder. "We're taking a different route," he muttered under his breath.

"I, like, don't want to go back," Poland wailed. "Mamochka is totally going to kill me."

"She's going to kill _you_?" Prussia laughed. "Maybe after she's done with me. Nein, we're going to the other building."

"You both get back here," North Russia ordered furiously. "Or so help me I will hunt both of you down!" Prussia ignored her as he began to make the dangerous trek to the adjacent building.

"East!" Germany shouted furiously. "Prussia!"

"That's it!" North Russia darted forward, running along the beam easily. She reached up to grab her axe, wrenching it out of the metal.

"Wait!" Germany stepped lightly across the beam and followed his mother-in-law. "That's dangerous!"

"Gott verdammt," Prussia groaned when he saw North Russia. "Can't the crazy devil woman leave me alone for ten seconds?"

"My two children are about to get themselves killed," North Russia called over her shoulder at Germany. "I do not have time to wait."

"Prussia's not your child," Germany argued as he followed North Russia's dangerous path. The micro-nation suddenly stopped and turned around. She ignored the other two nations vanishing into the building.

"Prussia is legally my husband's son due to the existence of Kaliningrad," North Russia told Germany sharply.

Germany licked his lips nervously. "Does that really mean anything, though?" he asked.

"It does to me," North Russia said softly.

"But why?" Germany asked earnestly. "Why are you so determined to have Prussia as your child? He's arrogant, self-righteous, and, frankly, a boob, as America would say."

North Russia wrapped her arms around her stomach subconsciously. "Because I cannot have my own," she admitted. Germany blinked in shock, opening his mouth to say something, shut it, and then blinked again.

"_Was_?" he finally asked.

"My doctor ran some testes about a decade ago," North Russia explained, her expression growing ever sadder. "He discovered I am unable to bear children.

Germany continued to stare at North Russia until his eyes flicked back to the adjacent building. A sort of determined fury burned in his eyes and he leapt to the parallel beam and raced toward the other building.

"Prussia!" Germany roared. "Get back here before your mutti kills you!"

"Gott verdammt!"

Mirror | rorriM

Turkey grunted and hefted South higher up on his back. The ex-nation kept her arms wrapped firmly around his neck while riding him piggyback. Macau and the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus followed the pair, trying to keep up with Turkey's long strides.

"How is yer ankle feelin'?" Turkey asked South over his shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt," South replied. She kicked her feet lightly and nearly fell off in surprise when Turkey came to an abrupt stop.

"What do ya mean it doesn't hurt?" Turkey demanded hotly.

"I didn't hurt my ankle," South said, blinking innocently at Turkey.

"Then why did ya tell me ya did?" Turkey asked. He could feel his annoyance growing with the America ex-nation.

"I didn't want to walk anymore," South said, as if it made sense for her to demand a ride when she wanted it. America did it for her all the time.

Turkey had opened his mouth to speak when he felt a sharp tug on the hem of his pants. Looking down, he saw Northern Cyprus looking up at him. The Turkish micro-nation pointed silently down the hall at Macau who was leaning against a wall with a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Sighing deeply, Turkey set South down on the floor. Strangely enough, the ex-nation made no argument over it. Striding forward, Turkey placed a firm hand on Macau's shoulder.

"Are ya alright?" Turkey asked Macau.

"I-I'm fine," Macau panted. He tried to smile at Turkey, wincing slightly, and straightened up. "Just a cramp in my leg. I will be alright in a few minutes."

"Sure it is," Turkey said. He pressed down on Macau's shoulder harshly. Macau cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor like a ton of bricks, clutching at his right leg. The cloth of his white pants was quickly becoming stained with red. Northern Cyprus' eyes widened at the sight of it.

Turkey pushed Macau's pants leg up to study the deep gash in the Asian nation's calf. The wound must have happened when they had been fleeing the room and had gone untended for the hours they had been running. Macau gritted his teeth and clutched at his thigh, trying to endure the pain.

"Kahretsin," Turkey muttered. "What am I supposed ta do with this?"

"That looks bad," South commented over his shoulder.

"I didn't notice," Turkey said sarcastically, glaring over his shoulder at South. Northern Cyprus patted Turkey's arm and offered out a red first-aid kit. At Turkey's confused expression, he pointed to a red box on the wall, now open, that had a defibrillator in it as well.

"Thanks, Kid." Turkey ruffled Northern Cyrpus' hair before opening the first aid kit. He hummed as he looked through the supplies slowly. His eyes flicked between the deep wound and the limited medical supplies.

"I'm not sure if this will be able ta help it," he told Northern Cyprus seriously.

"Do you want to use mine?" South asked, offering a small leather case to Turkey.

"What is it?" Turkey asked as he took the case and opened it. His eyes widened and he looked at South. "What are ya doin' carryin' around sewing supplies?"

"What do you expect?" South asked incredulously, as though Turkey was being a complete and utter idiot. "I am a girl, after all."

"P-Please do not use that," Macau begged Turkey, his grip tightening on his leg. "I-I can wait until we can go to the hospital."

"Turkey is good at sewing," Northern Cyprus told Macau who only shook his head, trying to stop the tears in his eyes.

"Qǐng. _(Please.)_"

Turkey fiddled with the leather case, thinking carefully. "We don't know when we'll be able ta get ya ta a hospital," he said quietly. Macau stared at him for several moments before he finally shut his eyes tight.

"At least take me to a well-lit area first," he pleaded. "Preferably with a table or a couch of some sort."

"We could just chop his leg off," South offered. "That's what we always did." Turkey and Northern Cyprus gave her incredulous and shocked looks. "What?" South shrugged as though it were nothing. "We had a lot of injuries during the War. I've dealt with just about everythin'."

"So ya want ta chop Macau's leg off?" Turkey clarified.

"Please do not chop my leg off," Macau begged Turkey and South. "You may stitch the wound, but do not chop my leg off."

"Listen, kid," Turkey said as he set the case down and moved to kneel beside Macau's head, unintentionally blocking the nation's view of his lower half. "We're not goin' ta do anythin' like that."

Macau's eyes flicked to his hidden leg when he felt South poking at his wound and he swallowed hard.

"Are you sure?" Macau asked nervously. "Portugal was called a 'baby-eater' when she first found me."

"What?" Turkey blanched at Macau's words. "Why would they call her that?" South continued to poke and prod at Macau's wound and Macau clenched his teeth.

"Her people kidnapped my children," he explained through gritted teeth. "And took them away to sell them as slaves."

"Then why does she like you so much?" Turkey asked curiously.

South gave a particularly painful poke at a tender point in Macau's wound and the Asian nation howled in pain. He kicked South hard in the stomach.

"Oof!" South fell back on her butt in shock. Turkey whirled around, his eyes wide. He had been unaware of South and her doings for the past few minutes.

"Kid," he said warningly. "Why didn't ya warn me?" Northern Cyprus just shrugged as his answer.

Macau lay panting on the floor, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"Let's just get this done with," Turkey said with a sigh, and he moved to kneel beside Macau's leg but froze.

"Wh-What is it?" Macau asked, unnerved by Turkey's silence.

"That crazy girl just sewed up yer leg," Turkey replied. "Behind my back." South had switched her attention to a dead plant in the corner, completely ignoring the other nations. Macau groaned and hit his head on the floor.

"Please," he begged. "Please soak it in medicine." He did _not_ want to get blood poisoning.

"She wrapped it and everythin'," Turkey said, holding up a small bottle of half-full iodine. Macau sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing against the floor. Northern Cyprus was watching curiously as South played with the leaves of the dying Money Tree, humming happily to herself.

"We should probably get going," Turkey said, standing up.

"I-I think I can walk," Macau said. He used the wall beside him to slowly pull himself up, wincing when his leg screamed in pain.

"Yer not walkin'," Turkey said. He leaned down to fold Macau over his shoulder. Macau sighed and relaxed against Turkey's broad shoulder, not even arguing with the larger nation.

Northern Cyprus patted Turkey thigh.

"What is it, Kid?" Turkey asked, looking down at his younger brother. Northern Cyprus silently pointed at South and the formerly dying Money Tree.

"It's alive!" South crowed happily as the leaves slowly turned green and lifted up once more. Turkey stared at her in silent shock for several minutes before finally speaking.

"Now that is just plain creepy."

Mirror | rirroM

A large white van swerved into an empty parking space between an Italian Ferrari and a German Volkswagen, nearly denting the ill-parked Ferrari. The engine was cut and Ottoman stepped out of the driver's seat. He stared up at the twin buildings through the flurries of snow. They were both three stories tall and appeared to be made entirely of tinted windows that made them resemble mirrors.

Kalmar ripped the side door open and physically shoved Emerald Isle out of the seat and into the wet snow in order to get out of the van. He stretched his cramped legs, not having enjoyed the small space with his tall stature. Teutonic had won shotgun after a quick game of rock paper scissors.

"Hey!" Emerald Isle snapped glaring up at Kalmar.

"Hey is fer h'rses," Kalmar grumbled at the Celtic realm.

Oceania, South Korea, and North Rome all tumbled from the van when Hispania and Gaul shoved their way out. Teutonic made his way around the van to meet up with his friends. Atlantis hopped out with Polar hot on her heels. Formosa and Imperial both stepped carefully out of the van, making faces at the wet snow soaking through their shoes.

"So," Teutonic said, crossing his arms and looking up at the two buildings. "This is it, then?"

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

**The realms are back and ready for action!**

_A peplos is a kind of dress worn during the age of Ancient Greece._

**Pollux's been watching too much Firefly, that's why there a few references of that in here. For example (from the show):**

"**One of you is goin' to fall and die and I ain't cleanin' it up!"**

**And!**

"**You're a boob."**

_You should stop talking before I hurt you. _**Nah!**

_The only evidence of Old Prussian we have is from religious texts. So there's no real way for us to write it out when Prussia speaks it. Darn._

**Plenty of buildings here in America are equipped with these red boxes that have defibrillator in them.**


	6. Narusasuforever1

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia! **_**Or Atlas Shrugged, for that matter. **_Or the Norwegian lullaby._

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Sorry for the wait, everyone! _**We had another chapter that we had written out, but we ended up not liking it. **_So we wrote another one, __**and we like it much better.**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Narusasuforever1<strong>

Korea sat in the center of what could only be called a room. He had woken up less than a half hour ago and had spent that time examining the space around himself. It was nothing more than three beige walls and the scarlet carpeting that lined the floor. The fourth wall was nonexistent, instead acting as a window for the outside world.

Korea had been wandering ahead of the cannibalistic Iceland and whiny Sealand when he had suddenly come face to face with himself. Everything about this doppelganger had been identical except for one thing, his curl. While Korea's curl grew to the right, this doppelganger's curl grew to the left instead; a perfect mirror image of himself.

Korea's reflection had given him a wicked smile before grabbing him by the front of his hanbok and throwing him into the wall. Instead of colliding with the wall as he should have, Korea'd had the sensation of passing through an icy waterfall before passing out.

Now Korea was staring at the back wall of his prison as he scratched his nose. There was a mirror adjacent to his on the opposite wall. The two mirrors caused a unique effect between each other, looking like an elongated hallway of a sort.

A soft sniffling sound made Korea jump in surprise and whirl around. It sounded like someone was trying to contain their sobs.

"Yeoboseyo? _(Hello?)_" Korea called through his mirror uncertainly. He looked around himself but couldn't find anyone. "Is someone there, da-ze?" He heard a gasp and the person who was crying tried to stifle their sobs, as though they didn't want to be found out. Spotting the person, Korea's froze in his spot. His eyes widened in surprise before they filled with tears, and he stepped forward.

"Segsihan, da-ze," Korea cried in relief, his arms stretching out for his wife.

Norway was still in her nightgown, a soft cotton dress with red dala horses embroidered on it. The dress had been a gift from Sweden on Korea and Norway's honeymoon. Despite declaring she hated it upon first sight, Norway still wore the nightgown on the cold winter nights.

Trying to tuck herself farther into a corner, Norway wiped at her eyes, still crying. Her reflection was repeated in the hall of mirrors behind Korea.

"What's wrong, Segsihan, da-ze?" Korea asked worriedly with a cock of his head.

"It's nothing," Norway choked, struggling to speak through her hiccups. "G-Go aw-away."

Korea looked around himself, finding nothing but empty space. "To where, da-ze?" he asked in confusion.

"J-Just g-go aw-way!" Norway's sobs slowly returned before she could continue yelling at Korea.

"Segsihan," Korea cooed as he crouched down to be at Norway's level. "What's wrong, Segsihan? I haven't seen you in months, da-ze." Norway shook her head, unable to speak, and covered it with her arms. She rocked back and forth in her distress. "D-Did you make another mistake?" Korea asked worriedly. "Are you upset because you messed up another spell, da-ze?" Norway was still for a few seconds before she slowly nodded.

"Ah, Segsihan," Korea all but whined. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't do magic without someone else with you. It was bad enough when America got stuck speaking Hmong backward for a week, da-ze." Norway's only response was to break down further into tears to the point where she could no longer hear her husband. Korea's shoulders slumped and even his curl seemed to wilt a bit. Finally, he was struck with an idea and he began to sing softly.

"_Pyeonghwa, jag-eun hana eseo jago,_

_Naneun uliga gadeughan bang iss-eoss-eumyeon johgessda_

_I jag-eun ai ui . . ._

_Geosilgwa chimsil_

_Chang-go wa heosgan_

_Geuligo nongjang-eseojag-eun deomi jung.__"_

Norway's sniffles slowly died down until she raised her head to look at Korea. "Wh-What exactly are you trying to accomplish with that nonsense?" she asked coldly.

"Make you stop crying, da-ze," Korea said happily, perking up almost immediately. His curl bobbed in the hair as he bounced in his spot.

"It doesn't even make any sense to me," Norway muttered. "I didn't understand a word you just said." She wiped her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her nightgown.

"I'm no good at Norwegian," Korea pouted at his wife. "But it's your lullaby, da-ze."

"Why?" Norway asked softly.

"I got bored one day, drank a lot of espresso, and decided to translate a lot of Norwegian songs I found on the internet, da-ze," Korea said with a nonchalant shrug. He plopped down on the floor and started picking at a stray thread in the rug beneath him. He still couldn't believe how real everything felt inside the mirror.

"Not that," Norway said, her voice barely audible. "Why can I never do anything right? Every time I cast a spell something goes wrong."

"Because everyone has to do something wrong," Korea sang as he continued to make the whole in the rug larger. "If we didn't then no one would be good at anything, da-ze."

"Whenever I do something wrong," Norway replied tersely. "People get hurt.'

"Hm." Korea looked as though he was contemplating the problem very hard. "But they're not the only ones who get hurt, da-ze," he finally said.

"What do you mean by that?" Norway asked.

"You get hurt," Korea said softly. His eyes were serious when they fell on Norway. "You never let anyone help you out, and so you hurt yourself, da-ze."

Norway closed her eyes and nodded. "That's me," she said sadly. "I've been on my own so long I don't know what it's like to have someone help me."

There was no response from Korea for several minutes until something hit Norway on the forehead and fell to the floor with a metallic ring. Opening her eyes, Korea saw a gold band at her feet. It was Korea's wedding ring, and said nation had an angry pout on his face. Norway picked up the ring, weighing it in her hand.

"Why did you decide to hit me with this?" she asked her husband.

"Because I care," Korea said firmly. "Every time you fall or jump, I'm going to be there to catch you. When the world comes crashing down around you, I'll hold it up. And when Ragnynok happens, I'll hold your hand while we watch the world burn, da-ze."

"Do you mean 'Ragnarok'?" Norway asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Otherwise I'm pretty sure you're going to be off in your own little delusions of destructions."

"Only when I drink espresso," Korea sang happily. "Now throw me back my ring, da-ze."

"Why should I?" Norway asked, closing her hand into a fist. "You obviously don't want it." She almost smiled at Korea's angry pout returning.

"I only threw it to remind you that I love you, da-ze," Korea whined.

"You threw your ring at me?" Norway asked slowly. She looked at the hall space separating her and her husband. How had he managed to throw the ring at her when they were in two separate mirrors?

"Ye," Korea said with a confused expression. "Through the mirror, da-ze."

"You threw your ring through the mirror?" Norway clarified.

"Do these mirrors echo, da-ze?" Korea asked as he turned around to look at the repeating mirrors behind him. It was quite a surprise for him when he was struck in the head by the golden band he had just thrown at Norway.

"Bandy, you came back to me, da-ze!" Korea cried happily before snatching up his ring and slipping it back onto his finger. Norway's palm connected with her forehead.

Mirror | rirroM

America didn't have the chance to duck before Prussia's fist connected with his face. There was a second of silence and pain before the blood began to flow freely from his nose. With a cackle, Prussia swung another punch at the young nation. America ducked under the second blow, a string of swears streaming from his mouth.

"Oy!" England shouted at America. "Watch that tongue!"

"Prussia," Russia scolded the ex-nation with a frown. "What did you do that for? America is your friend, da?"

"What do you think, loser?" Prussia sneered as he watched America clutch his nose. "You know, if West were here he would totally kick your ass." He gave a shout of surprise when America's fist struck him in the cheek, no doubt leaving a dark bruise.

"America!" England shouted in exasperation, her wings fluttering furiously.

"Aiyah!" China shouted in alarm. He jumped aside when Prussia stumbled past him swearing in German.

There was a soft thump behind France and England. The two nations turned in surprise to find France's doppelganger standing behind them with a smirk on his face.

"Bonjour, Angleterre," the doppelganger said.

"Oh bollocks," England sighed. "Do you want to take care of this one, Frog?" she asked her husband.

"I suppose," France said with just as much exasperation. He threw a punch at his doppelganger who raised an arm to easily block the blow before sending his own fist flying forward. This blow was dodged by France who then swiped his leg under his opponent, making a sound of surprise when the doppelganger leapt over it.

"Now that's bloody weird," England commented as she watched her husband duel with his doppelganger with crossed arms.

"What is it?" Russia asked as he watched America and Canada tower over Prussia.

"Doppelgangers," England told Russia with a sigh. "Again." She watched France grab his doppelganger's hair and smack him across the face.

"Ah-h!" Russia's noise of understanding turned to one of surprise when someone landed on his shoulders, covering the Slavic nation's eyes with their hands.

"¡Hola!"

"Bozhe moy!" Russia shouted before grabbing his faucet pipe from his jacket and swinging up hard at his opponent. Spain yelped in surprise and quickly slid down Russia's back, stopping when he wrapped his arms around the Slavic nation's throat. There was a solid _thunk_ as Russia's faucet pipe made contact with his head. Shaking his head like a dog, Russia glared over his shoulder at Spain.

"Wow," Spain said a bit too cheerfully. "You have a hard head, don't you?"

"What do you think you're doing, Spain?" Russia asked coldly. He swung his pipe at Spain again who yelped once more and scrambled up, sitting on Russia's shoulders.

"I don't know, amigo," the Spanish nation said. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Chert!" Russia swore when his pipe struck his neck hard. He groped above himself for Spain and grabbed the far too happy nation by the scruff of his neck. Spain was pulled down with a cold glare as Russia hefted the pipe in one hand.

"Is this really necessary?" Spain asked Russia hopefully. "I'm quite sure it isn't."

"Da, I think it is," Russia said with a hint of aggravation in his voice. "Especially if you are a doppelganger, da?"

"No," Spain replied. "I don't think it is."

"Da," Russia disagreed. "It is." He swung hard at Spain's hips but the maybe-doppelganger lifted his legs quickly so that Russia's missed and the pipe whistled under him.

"Sit _still_," Russia demanded as he swung his pipe back around. "I am trying to beat you senseless before you get any more annoying."

"¿Qué? No gracias." Spain said. "I do not think I want anything to be broken today."

Prussia had to scramble out of the way when Canada dove for him and America stomped at his leg. England had begun to cast spell after spell of lightning at the two Frances fighting, not sure which one she might actually hit. China just watched the whole scene before him with a confused expression and a cocked head.

"Perhaps I should have stayed in isolation, aru."

Prussia stumbled past China, ducking under a fist from America, and tackled Canada's legs.

"Ha!" Prussia crowed joyfully. "You wimps are history!" Canada yelped in surprise as he hit the floor hard and his glasses tumbled away, cracking as they were stomped on by France.

"Oh maple," Canada sighed.

Strong arms wrapped around Prussia's throat and America pulled the ex-nation into a headlock. Prussia struggled briefly before, giving a nasty grin, he grabbed Canada by the front of his shirt and dragged him up from the floor, swinging the French-American nation's weight back. The move caused America to tip backward. The two nations and doppelganger disappeared down the stairs with echoing _thunks_ and shouts of pain.

"Canada!" France shouted in surprise, turning away from his fight. "Amerique!" One of England's spells flew past his head, brushing his hair, and struck France's doppelganger in the chest. The doppelganger fell forward, clutching his chest.

"I will go get them, aru," China called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the room after the young nations and doppelganger. Russia looked over his shoulder before swinging at Spain again.

France turned back to his fight where England had managed to cause his doppelganger to trip. The doppelganger managed to get back to his feet easily enough and charged forward, tackling France and causing the pair of them to disappear through a doorway.

"Frog!" England shrieked, her wings flying open. "France!" Just as she was about to race out the door after her husband, another figure entered the room, a cold grin on his face.

"Privet, England," Russia's doppelganger said, a cold and dangerous aura emanating from around him.

"Pothos," England said stiffly. The great black grim stepped out of the shadows, wagging his tail. "Find the Frog, the _right_ Frog." With a happy bark, Pothos leapt through Russia's doppelganger and chased after France. "Oy, Russia, say hello to your lovely mate," England called lazily over her shoulder.

"Privet, mate," Russia said distractedly. Spain struggled from where Russia was holding him up by the back of his pants. The Spanish doppelganger had been wriggling around worse than wet fish.

"I am thinking, Comrade England," Russia doppelganger said as he drew his faucet pipe from his coat, tapping it against his hand. "That I am not liking you."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you're not such a lovely person either," England said dryly. She let her wings flutter open and rest gently against her back. Russia gave her a cold grin and his aura only seemed to grow worse.

"Goodbye, Comrade England." He lifted the faucet pipe over his head.

"Right, well," England said slowly. "It's been lovely meeting you, really. But I have one crazy husband fighting his evil twin, two missing sons, and so I've got to, well you know, dash!" Whirling around, she dashed for a door on the other side of the room with Russia's doppelganger hot on her heels. "I'll catch you later, Russia!"

"Da, da," Russia said, swinging his pipe at Spain again. "Knock that _off_!"

Mirror | rirroM

Canada grunted as he was slammed against the wall, Prussia's Cheshire grin barely an inch from his face. America had disappeared shortly after their tumble down the stairs. Canada desperately hoped his brother was okay, though he couldn't help but focus on the situation at hand. It didn't help that the stairs had split two ways halfway down.

"Are you ready to give up yet, Birdie?" Prussia practically purred. "Because if you are, I may even give you a treat for being a good boy."

"Not in this lifetime," Canada managed to choke out before kicking Prussia hard in the elbow. The blow caused Prussia to drop his prey and Canada scrambled to crawl away from the predator.

"Hey!" A boot landed on Canada's back, trapping him to the floor. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get off me!" Canada said through gritted teeth. Searching the air hard with his magic, he grabbed what little cold air he could from a vent and threw it at Prussia's face.

"Gah!" Prussia stumbled back, batting at the air around his head uselessly. Scrambling to his feet, Canada raced down the hallway. "Get back here!" There was a pounding of feet as Prussia began to chase Canada down the hallway.

Canada spared a glance over his shoulder at the pursuing Prussia. He didn't seen anyone before him until he finally collided with a solid body and fell back to the floor with a shout.

"Maple," Canada muttered, rubbing his head. He looked up at whoever he had collided with and his eyes widened in shock. "What in the world?"

"Bonjour," Canada's doppelganger said softly.

An arm wrapped around Canada's throat and another around his chest, trapping the young nation's arms against his sides.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" Prussia asked in Canada's ear.

"Let me go!" Canada shouted furiously, twisting in Prussia's grip like a fish. "What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked slyly as he began to drag Canada down the hall with him. "Are you talking about my un-awesome reflection?" Canada's doppelganger trailed behind the pair silently.

"Reflection?" Canada repeated softly. His eyes flicked to where he could just barely make out his doppelganger thanks to his poor vision. "You're reflections of us," he breathed. "America figured it out all on his own."

"Actually," Prussia said. "The brat figured it out a long time ago. After those losers – Denmark, Norway and Sweden – disappeared."

"He was trying to warn the others," Canada said to himself. He dug his heels into the ground to try and stop Prussia's reflection from taking him any further.

"Too bad it's too late," Prussia grunted. He stopped trying to drag Canada turned the nation round to face a mirror. "Say hello to your new home," he sniggered.

"Quoi?" Canada asked in confusion before his eyes widened and he struggled hard against Prussia's doppelganger. "Non! Nej!" Prussia released him unexpectedly and there was a sudden shove from behind that caused Canada to stumble forward. The last thing he heard Prussia say made his heart sink.

"Only we can shove our own reflections into the mirrors."

Canada sat up and glared over his shoulder at the grinning doppelganger of his best friend. There was now a glass film separating the two of them. Turning back around with a furious huff, Canada balked and scrambled back in surprise. When he wasn't abruptly attacked, he breathed out in shock.

"Maple."

Mirror | rirroM

America took another quick turn, holding a hand to his aching head. When he, Canada, and Prussia's Reflection had fallen down the stairs. America had gone one direction while the other two had tumbled in the other. After getting his bearings back, the young nation found he had landed on the other side of the building. Rather than take the stairs and try his chances against running into another Reflection, America had begun to follow the wall. That was how he had now lost his way through the maze of hallways.

Skidding to a halt, America panted hard as he stared down yet another hallway. He had been meaning to tell the other nations, especially England and Romania, about his suspicions; but thanks to their annoying habits of talking over him, he hadn't had the chance.

America was about to pass by another hallway when he heard a groan.

"Hello?" America whirled around, hope filling his heart. "Canada?"

"No," a voice snapped. "Cuba, you imbécil." Cuba was sitting on the floor against the wall. He looked as though he was in extreme pain.

"Lo siento, Cuba," America said with a sigh. "I got separated from Canada, so I thought you might be him."

"Canada?" Cuba repeated. He tried to stand but fell back to the floor with gritted teeth.

"Are you alright?" America asked worriedly, moving forward. "Is it the revolution?" He helped Cuba straighten up, supporting the island nation's weight.

"How do you know about that?" Cuba asked through gritted teeth. "It barely started."

"Dude, I'm your neighbor," America chuckled. "I know a lot more about you than you think."

"Cuba?" Taiwan called down the hall. "Who's that talk-? Oh." She stopped when she saw America. "Nǐ hǎo, America."

"Nǐ hǎo, Taiwan," America said over his shoulder with a grin at Taiwan.

"I thought you ran off," Cuba muttered.

"Only to look ahead," Taiwan huffed at Cuba before smiling softly at America. "Did you get separated from your family too?"

"Actually," America said slowly, wondering if he had stepped into a lovers spat. "Canada and I got into a fight with Prussia's Reflection and the three of us went tumbling down the stairs. Canada and I were split up when he and Prussia went one way and I went the other."

"Oh, you poor thing," Taiwan gasped. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a few bruises," America said with a shrug. "Nothing I haven't had before."

"If you want," Cuba grunted. "I can give you a few more."

"Cuba," Taiwan snapped at the communist nation. "Don't treat America like that. What did he ever do to you?"

Cuba scowled at Taiwan before replying. "He invaded me," he said. America's jaw snapped shut and a veil seemed to fall over his eyes. Taiwan's heart dropped at the familiar look. America was throwing up his walls again, hiding the shattering child inside.

"You did a lot of bad things too, Cuba," Taiwan reminded Cuba hotly. "You agreed with Russia to bomb America in the Cold War. And you mistreat your citizens."

"Taiwan," America said stiffly.

Cuba had opened his mouth to respond to Taiwan's remark when he heard footsteps. Grabbing Taiwan's wrist, he dragged her away from America with him.

"In the closet," Cuba hissed.

"America, what about you?" Taiwan asked worriedly over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," America told Taiwan with a small smile. "I'm sure I can shrug them off before anything can happen."

"Get over here, Kid," Cuba snapped. "Before I come over there and make your nose bleed again."

"Cuba!" Taiwan scolded Cuba.

America pulled a face, wincing at the pain, but hurried into the closet, shutting the door tightly after himself. The three nations crouched down on the floor as they listened intently to the footsteps outside. America's eyes flitted to Cuba and he sighed.

"Cuba," America started, not sure how Cuba was going to take what he had to say.

"¿Qué?" Cuba grumbled, trying to get comfortable against the wall. He looked as though he wanted nothing more than to take a nap for a moment than to run from Reflections.

"I'm sorry," America said softly. Taiwan's eyes filled with sadness as she watched America's shoulders slump with the apology. He just seemed to be adding more weight to the world he carried on his shoulders.

Cuba was silent for a moment before digging through his pockets. "Here," he said, shoving a candy bar and a yo-yo into America's hands. "Keep yourself busy while the adults talk." America gaped at him before sitting against a wall and pouting. He rested his chin on his knees, rolling the yo-yo between his fingers.

"What was that for?" Taiwan hissed at Cuba. "You're making him feel like a four year-old."

"He likes playing with toys," Cuba grunted. "Haven't you noticed how America's always playing with toys at meetings?" Lately, America had been finding small toys on his desk at the world meetings. He had played with the trinkets while listening to speeches, occasionally annoying the nations around him.

"There is a time and a place," Taiwan snapped. "America might like to play with toys, but right now you're making him feel useless, like a child who's just been told to go away."

"America," Cuba said with a groan.

"Yeah?" America said. Both Cuba and Taiwan turned to see him trying to balance the yo-yo on his nose. He resembled a seal with a rubber ball.

Taiwan gaped at America in disbelief. "Doesn't that _hurt_?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah," America admitted. He kept his eyes trained on the yo-yo. "But I wanted to see if I could do it. I guess I can."

Cuba gave Taiwan an 'I told you so' look. "What was that about America wanting to be treated like an adult?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up," Taiwan snapped. America's cheeks heated and he lowered his head, the yo-yo falling into his lap. The veil returned in his eyes and he cleared his throat.

"What's our plan of action?" America asked seriously.

"My spine is trying to snap in half," Cuba replied tiredly. "My heart feels like it's on fire, and I have a headache. I want nothing more than to get a few minutes of sleep. Can you keep an eye on Taiwan for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing," America said before Taiwan could yell at Cuba. "Rest for now, I'll wake you up in a few hours. We need to find a room on one of the upper levels where we can see anyone coming. It'd be a lot safer than sitting in a closet." Cuba only grunted and fell to his side, already asleep. Taiwan gave him a disgusted look before turning back to America. She watched him fiddle with yo-yo for a few minutes before speaking

"Hey, America," Taiwan said. America made a noise of assertion. "Do you know who Atlas is?"

"You mean the Greek Titan?" America asked. He tucked the yo-yo into his pocket and opened the candy bar, breaking off a chunk. He didn't offer any to Taiwan, as he had learned the Asian nations had an aversion to chocolate due to their lactose intolerance.

"Duì," Taiwan said. She watched America chew the chocolate thoughtfully. "If you saw him with the weight of the world on his shoulders, would you say anything to him?"

"Yeah," America said, taking another bite of chocolate.

"What would you say?" Taiwan asked curiously.

"Shrug."

Mirror | rorriM

Hong Kong balanced dangerously on the balcony railing as the two Germanic nations behind talked about what they should do next. She was rather annoyed neither of them had bothered paying her any attention except to tell her to keep up.

"I understand you want to find Liechtenstein," Austria said, reaching out and stopping his brother from continuing to storm down the hallway.

"And you don't?" Switzerland snapped, slapping Austria's hand away. "She's your sister too. In fact, _you're_ the one who found her in the first place."

Hong Kong lifted one foot in the air and clasped her ankle, easily balancing with her acrobatic skills.

"I want to find her," Austria said with a sigh. "But we can't exactly do that when we somehow wound up in this building."

"Then we need to go back to the other building," Switzerland growled. "What dummkopf architect planned this place out?"

Hong Kong released her foot and leaned back into a bridge, placing her hands firmly on the railing. She carefully raised herself up in a hand stand with her legs straight in the air. Austria moved to Hong Kong, wrapping his arm around her waist and lifted her off the railing.

"I believe he was Swiss," Austria told his brother. Switzerland gave him a filthy look.

"Hey!" Hong Kong pouted at Austria. "I was having fun."

"I would like to know, though," Austria said, ignoring Hong Kong. "How could you mistake Hong Kong for Liechtenstein?"

"There was fog," Switzerland said matter-of-factly. "I couldn't see anything, and Hong Kong is only a few centimeters taller than Liechtenstein."

"Am not!" Hong Kong said indignantly. "I'm _several_ centimeters taller than Liechtenstein."

"I agree with Hong Kong," Austria said, not seeming to notice he was carrying the female Asian nation upside down.

"It was _foggy_," Switzerland repeated snappishly.

"You want foggy?" Hong Kong glared at Switzerland. "Come to my house and I'll show you the smog."

"She does have a very nice smog," Austria said, as though he was talking about a ski resort in Switzerland. "It has a rather memorable aftertaste which lingers for a while and reminds you every time why don't you want to be there. But, for some reason, you keep returning to see the fair smog ridden cities of Hong Kong." Hong Kong had never given anyone a filthier look before.

"Oh Mund halten, _(Oh shut up,)_" Switzerland muttered under his breath.

"You asked for it," Austria replied dryly. Hong Kong spewed out a string of Chinese neither Germanic nation could understand, but they got the she was saying something filthy and unladylike.

"Perhaps we should keep moving," Austria said thoughtfully. "Before those creatures come back to attack us again."

"Because one of you was hard enough to deal with," Switzerland snapped at his older brother. "I can't believe we are being attacked by doppelgangers again."

"Would you put me down?" Hong Kong demanded. "I can feel the blood rushing to my head." Austria let Hong Kong slide out of his grip and land gently on the floor. Hong Kong leapt to her feet and straightened her cheongsam.

"I agree," Austria said. "This whole doppelganger affairs is becoming quite out of style."

"What is that?" Switzerland suddenly asked. He grabbed a surprised Hong Kong by the arm and pulled the neck of her cheongsam down a few inches to reveal a tattoo where her brand had once been. The tattoo was of a certain blue flag with a red and white cross on it.

"It's nothing," Hong Kong said quickly, trying to pull away from Switzerland.

"Why do you have Iceland's flag on your shoulder," Austria asked curiously.

"I told you," Hong Kong snapped. "It's nothing." She pulled herself free of Switzerland and fixed her cheongsam.

"You're too young to have a tattoo," Switzerland commented. "I only let Liechtenstein get one when she was at least a hundred years old."

"Liechtenstein has a tattoo?" Austria asked in shock.

"It's only a small one on her hip," Switzerland said hotly to Austria, as though he didn't want to be talking about it. "It's of an eagle holding a Neroli Viviparum Lily."

"And you're surprised by me having Iceland's flag on my shoulder," Hong Kong muttered under her breath.

"I think it would be best if we found China quickly," Austria said thoughtfully. "Before his little sister does something drastic."

"You guys are jerks," Hong Kong said, sticking her tongue out at Austria.

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

_The song Korea sings is actually a Norwegian lullaby we found online. He's signing it in Korean, though._

**There ended up being quite a bit of humor in this chapter, particularly between Russia and Spain's Reflection.**

_Did you know there was actually a Canadian sniper in World War Two who was blind in his right eye? He ended up rescuing a village and I think a camp. I can't believe how close we got to history without even knowing about it._

**Atlas was a Greek Titan forced to hold the world on his shoulders for the rest of eternity.**

_In Asian culture they tend to stop drinking milk when they don't need it anymore. And some of them are actually lactose intolerant. Their lack of milk causes short bones and thus their lack of height. I'm not trying to insult anyone here, Castor's only five foot one inch (154.94 cm). _**And a half!**

**Here are the English lyrics to the son Korea sings.**

"Sleep in peace, little one,

I wish we had a room full

Of these little kids . . .

The living room and the bedroom

The shed and the barn

And a small pile out on the farm."

_**See you next time!**_


	7. Little Yellow Sunflower

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**So, we're going to try a new form of writing with **As the Bell Tolls. _That's right! Recently Castor bought a book called _90 Days to a Novel_ and so she wants to put that into use for our story, to make it even better than it was before. I've already put some of it into use here in the story!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Little Yellow Sunflower<strong>

Cuba blinked blearily when he awoke, staring at the ceiling for several minutes before the last few hours of memories rushed back to him: escaping from the chaos of the meeting room, being chased by himself, and running into America. Groaning, Cuba lifted his wrist to check his wristwatch. The hands read eight o'clock in the evening. Only six hours had passed since the events in the meeting room.

Grumbling curses in Spanish, Cuba rubbed his face and desperately tried to wake up. The revolution at his house wasn't helping at all. His spine screamed, his lungs heaved, and his heart faltered once in a while. His people were about to give up the revolution, he could feel it.

Cuba sat up slowly, wincing as nearly every joint in his body popped. Sighing in relief when he finally reached a vertical position, Cuba blinked in surprise to see America sitting against the far wall, as if the nation hadn't gotten any rest at all.

"Hey, America," Cuba said, his voice cracking from disuse.

"Hm?" America asked distractedly.

"Have you been sitting up this entire time?" Cuba asked the younger nation. He kept his voice rough when speaking but worried on the inside. There was no way America could last much longer under this amount of pressure.

"Yeah," America said with a wry smile. "But it's fine. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before." Cuba could read the lie just by looking at America's face. Dark circles had formed under America's eyes and he had chewed his nails down to stubs.

Cuba stood up, careful not to wake up the sleeping Taiwan beside him. One hand supporting him against the wall and the other clutching his back, Cuba made his way to tower of America.

"You're telling me you've face worse than this?" Cuba asked in disbelief.

"Sure," America said, looking up at Cuba with unblinking sky-blue eyes. "I spent a few months in Auschwitz one time during World War Two."

"That must have been really rough." Cuba slid down the wall and winced when he hit the concrete floor. "Do you still have nightmares about it?"

"No," America said too quickly for it to be true.

"I see," Cuba said before drawing his legs up and resting his arms on them. He studied America in silence for several minutes, causing the younger nation to become uncomfortable.

"Look, Cuba," America finally said, shifting an inch or two away from Cuba. "I heard you and Taiwan talking about me earlier, you don't need to worry about me."

Taiwan mumbled in her sleep, making both North American nations freeze for a moment.

"Taiwan's worried about you," Cuba admitted. "She thinks you're going to make yourself sick if you keep doing this." America fell silent at that, turning his head away. Cuba saw the larger nation's shoulders visibly slump and his shield being lowered.

"I wonder if they're real," Cuba said, resting his cheek on a fist.

"If what are real?" America asked in a confused yet relieved tone.

"God," Cuba replied dryly. He saw America's eyes narrow at the touchy subject. "They're supposedly the highest power on Earth, and then here we are; personifications of the nations of the world and our decisions affect every mortal on the planet."

"I don't really think that's how it works," America disagreed softly. He stared at the bottle of bleach beside his foot with a glazed look. "I think it's the people's choice that affected us and how we think. They're what keep our hearts beating and our lungs pumping."

"So you're saying humans are really the higher beings?" Cuba clarified.

America buried his face in his arms. "I don't know anymore," he mumbled into his jacket sleeve.

Silence fell between the two nations before an arm snaked its way around America's shoulder. Cuba had moved to sit beside him.

"There are plenty of nations who would like to argue your point, America," Cuba said. "A lot of them believe humans make decisions based of them. My siblings and I would have agreed with them if you had never spoken up."

"I barely knew them," America whispered. "The Europeans, I mean. I barely knew them before World War One because of my isolation. And when I finally entered the War . . . it scared me silly. I wanted nothing to do with them ever again. How could people who represent a people and an entire culture be so greedy?"

"I think it has to do with our leaders," Cuba replied dryly. "Look at me, I'm not hitting you right now, am I?" America smiled weakly at that. He stared in surprise when Taiwan suddenly sat up.

"Who threw the ball?" Taiwan asked stupidly.

"¿Qué?" Cuba said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Shénme?" Taiwan asked before looking around. She sighed when she realized where she was and leaned back against a box. "I was dreaming Bauhinia was throwing things again."

"At least she's not as bad as fifty kids playing baseball," America said. That made Taiwan smile.

"I suppose that would be worse," Taiwan agreed. "So, do either of you know just what exactly it is we're dealing with here?"

"No se," Cuba said with a shrug.

"I do," America said. He flushed when Cuba and Taiwan turned look at him. "I've been having premonitions for the past two weeks about shattering mirrors. When I received Mor Nor's invitation it all made sense."

"How did you figure it out from an invitation?" Cuba asked in disbelief. "I thought it looked normal."

America ruffled his hair tiredly. "Mor Nor would never write an invitation for a meeting held in Denmark," he explained. "She would have made Far Den write it himself."

"So this was all a trap?" Taiwan asked, groaning when America nodded gravely. "Aiyah, what is wrong with this world?"

"This is getting pretty old," Cuba agreed. "I'm just going into isolation after this meeting. Come and wake me up if anything interesting happens."

"Hang on," America said quickly. "There's more I need to tell you."

"Shénme?" Taiwan asked in aggravation. "What else could there be to know?"

"You guys saw Cuba's doppelganger, right?" America asked.

"Sí," Cuba replied. "HE wasn't very friendly."

"Yeah, well, you weren't very nice at first either," America muttered under his breath before clearing his throat. "There are more than two worlds inhabiting this space. One is our world, Earth, and the other is the Mirror World. Reflections are doppelgangers of ourselves from the Mirror World. They protect us from seeing the bad things in their world and keep us from entering it on accident. Some of the Reflections got bored with their job and decided we're doing a sucky job at being nations."

Taiwan's mouth has fallen open by the end of the speech.

"I'm trying to decide whether to stay where I am or take offense and hit you," Cuba said with narrowed eyes.

"Listen, we have to warn the others," America staid. He stood, brushing his pants off. "Before the Reflections shove anyone else into a mirror. See, only a Reflection can shove their original into a mirror."

"How are we going to warn the others?" Cuba demanded. "They're everywhere, and so are the Reflections. We'll be caught before we take two steps out this door."

America thought for a second before he lit up with an idea. "Have either of you ever heard of Office Tag?" he asked.

"Bù," Taiwan said, shaking her head. Cuba only grunted in response, his eyes slowly closing.

America kicked Cuba gently to wake him up. "It's a game the kids like to play at the White House," he said. "It pisses my boss of to no end. What they do is they call another office's phone from one office and wait for their one of their siblings to pick up. Then they usually tell a joke before running off. Their siblings have to figure out which office they're in."

Taiwan cocked her head in confusion. "Why are you telling us this?" she asked.

"And why are your kids still allowed in the White House?" Cuba added.

"Because they protested the president and got him impeached when he banned them," America said with a shrug. "Andrew Johnson went bye-bye pretty quickly when he didn't like the kids. But what we could do is find a phone and call around the buildings, tell everyone to meet at a certain location."

"Oh," Taiwan said in realization, her eyes lighting up. "That sounds like a brilliant plan!"

"Does this mean we still have to go outside?" Cuba asked.

"Yes, it does," America said gravely. "We need to get to a safer place than a random closet."

"Let's go, then," Taiwan said. She stood and fixed her skirts. "We can tell the other nations to call anyone they can too."

"Sounds like a plan to me," America said. He opened the door and peeked out. "The coast is clear."

"Fine," Cuba sighed. "Let's go." He managed to get to his feet and followed Taiwan and America out into the hallway.

Mirror | rorriM

Poland frowned and tugged at her hand gently in an attempt to break free from her supposed brother. The two nations had done nothing but argue for the last two hours, driving each other crazy before they finally fell silent. Unfortunately, when Poland fell silent it apparently freaked Prussia out enough for him to grab her hand and drag Poland behind himself.

"I still can't believe you kicked me," Prussia grumbled. He walked with a rather pronounced limp. "That was un-awesome."

"It was, like, either bite or kick," Poland snapped. "I went with the one that would be more comfortable for the both of us."

"You call that comfortable?" Prussia demanded, glaring over his shoulder. "I won't be able to have any more children."

"It's not like you need anymore," Poland grumbled. She tugged experimentally at her hand again. "Can I, like, have my hand back now?"

"Nein," Prussia snapped, continuing to drag his _sister_ along behind him. "I told West I would keep you safe, so safe is how I'm going to keep you."

"Is this because I'm your sister?" Poland began to ask.

"You're not my schwester," Prussia shouted quickly. "I thought we had agreed on this already. I don't want to be your bruder and you don't want to be my schwester."

"Who would, like, want to be your sister?" a voice asked behind Prussia, causing the nation to freeze. "That would be totally not cool." Prussia turned slowly to see a male Poland standing behind him. Poland had his hands on his hips and a smirk on his lips.

"Poland," Prussia said slowly.

"Co?" Poland snapped. "I was going to, like, say sister-in-law before you interrupted me."

"Why are there two of you?" Prussia asked, pointing at Poland's doppelganger.

"Hey," Poland's doppelganger snapped, puffing out his cheeks. "Don't you, like, know it's rude to point fingers?"

"Po," Lithuania said as he stepped up beside Poland's doppelganger. "Do you really have to be like this?" he asked.

"Relax," Poland's doppelganger said haughtily. "Prussia, like, couldn't take us on with both his hands tied behind his back."

"This is weird," Prussia said, pulling a face. "Poland, who is this un-awesome weirdo?"

"You think _this_ is, like, weird," Poland cried. "Look at my hair, it's god awful!"

"Ja, I'm screwed," Prussia sighed. He crossed his arms and glared at the two new nations standing before him. "So, who are you two supposed to be?"

"Well, I'm, like, totally Dnalop," Poland's doppelganger said, waving a hand. "And this is, like, my best friend Ainauthil."

"Sveiki," Ainauthil said with a wave of his hand.

"Hallo," Prussia said slowly. "What do you two want?"

"What else?" Poland asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Me, of course, because I'm totally gorgeous."

Prussia glared at his sister-in-law. "Have you ever heard of modesty before?" he asked hotly.

"Does that mean I'm, like, colorblind and can only use two colors for a dreadful outfit?" Poland asked. "Because if so, then I am totally not modest."

"Not. One. Bit," Prussia said through gritted teeth.

"Ohmygosh," Dnalop said quickly and excitedly. "You, like, noticed too? That's so totally great! I keep trying to tell Ainauthil for years that Aissurp's outfit was horrible, but he's just a terrible listener."

"Po." Ainauthil's palm connected with his forehead.

"I know, right," Poland gushed. "It was, like, such a dreadful sight. It burned my eyes to look at it."

"Hey!" Prussia shouted furiously. "That outfit was awesome. I was buried in it."

"And what about the blue uniform he wore during World War Two?" Dnalop asked Poland excitedly. "That dreadful thing, like, should have gone to the dogs."

"I know," Poland said enthusiastically. "I told him, like, ten times he would look better in green. But did he listen?"

"Of course not," Dnalop said with a roll of his eyes. "Aissurp never listens, to, like anything I say."

"So . . ." Prussia sidled up to stand beside Ainauthil. "Do you want to drag your Poland away and I'll drag mine, or should we just throw a few punches and call it a win?"

"Wait for it," Ainauthil replied with a sigh. "It'll happen in just a second."

"So," Poland said. "What are you, like, doing here?"

"Oh, that's right," Dnalop gushed. "I, like, came here to push you into a mirror so I can totally take your place and be a better nation than you."

"You know," Prussia said with a cock of his head. "I don't think we actually have to fight, just those two."

"There's just one problem with that," Ainauthil sighed.

"Was?" Prussia asked.

A smack echoed through the hall as Poland slapped Dnalop across the face. "And to think I totally liked you," Poland huffed.

"You, like, totally didn't just do that," Dnalop said hotly. "No one slaps me across the face and gets away with it. I'll, like, make Warsaw your capital." Silence hung in the air for several minutes before Dnalop realized his mistake. "Whatever, you, like, know what I mean!"

"Did he get smarter when he was turned into a girl?" Prussia asked curiously. "Or was he just hiding it under that stupid smile?"

"You'd be surprise," Ainauthil said with a shrug. "People can change."

"I'm going to totally destroy your capital," Poland snapped back.

"No way," Dnalop snarled. "I, like, declare Poland Rule!"

"Please don't get mad at me for doing this," Prussia growled at Ainauthil before stopping up to Dnalop.

"What are you, like, doing?" Dnalop demanded. He squealed when Prussia grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall. Dnalop slid down the wall unconscious.

"He was starting to annoy me," Prussia said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Hey!" Poland stomped her foot. "I was totally just going to declare Poland Rule!"

"Dummkopf," Prussia muttered before bending over and folding Poland over his shoulder. He straightened up, turning to Ainauthil. "I really don't feel like hitting you, but that's just because you aren't throwing any punches at me."

"Someone needs to be here to listen to Po when he wakes up," Ainauthil said with a shrug. "I might as well do it."

"Hey!" Poland pounded furiously on Prussia's back. "Like, put me down!"

"Nein, we need to find West and get out of here," Prussia said before making way down the hall away from Ainauthil.

Mirror | rorriM

England stormed from yet another room, slamming the door behind herself. Her agitation with France was rising by the minute. She couldn't find him anywhere, though Pothos had returned only fifteen minutes ago with a whimper and his ears back, sinking into the shadows.

"Angleterre?" France's voice rang from the other end of the hallway.

"Frog?" England asked, whirling around. She sighed in relief at the sight of her husband standing the open doorway before her blood boiled. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" she demanded.

"I have been looking for you," France replied, striding forward to wrap his arms around England's waist. "You are not hurt, are you, my Pet?" he asked with a worried expression.

"No," England sighed. She rested her forehead against France's shoulder. "I was able to lose Russia's bloody doppelganger on the third floor when I jumped back down to the second. The git didn't see it coming."

"You always were very tactical," France chuckled. "How else could have defeated the great Spain?"

"Only by sheer force," England said. She pulled back and looked into France's blue eyes. Her snowy wings stretched once before tucking tightly against her back. "Are you sick, Frog?"

"Non," France replied hurriedly. "Why do you ask, Pet?"

"You're being all lovey-dovey," England huffed. "And more than usual."

"I am the nation of love," France said, waving a hand flamboyantly. "How could I not be, ah, _lovey-dovey_? Are you saying I am not romantic?" He leaned forward, barely an inch way from England's face.

England shrugged out of France's embrace. "No," she said. "You're just being rather annoying. Can we talk about his later? We need to find the others; hopefully Russia has dealt with that annoying doppelganger by now." She began to make her way down the hall.

"What doppelganger?" France asked curiously. "I hope he isn't breaking things again."

"It was just Spain's bloody doppelganger," England said with a wave of her hand. "He was being ridiculous beyond belief, that git."

"Ah, oui," France sang. "Espagne."

"Yes, Spain," England snapped over her shoulder. "Or whatever they're calling themselves now, those gits. Every doppelganger seems to have a different name: Hispania, España, and that ridiculous personality Conquistador."

"Quoi?" France said. "Are you saying they are unoriginal?"'

"If you mean by repetitive, then yes," England replied in an aggravated tone.

"Then perhaps they need some new names," France said brightly. "After all, names cannot continue on forever."

"You're being weird, Frog," England said dangerously. "You better stop before I send you to an alternate dimension where you are most certainly not welcome."

"Then I would take you with me," France said, moving quickly to keep in-step with England before drawing his wife into an embrace. "And we could be together forever."

"Quit reading those bloody romance novels," England snapped, beating France over the head. "I don't care for any of your cheesy pick-up lines."

"You wound me." France clapped a hand over his heart in mock pain. "What shall you do next? Destroy a wall so it may fall and crush me?"

"Watch me," England said tersely. She snapped her fingers and a mirror shattered. "I bet I could."

France eyed the mirror with distaste. "I believe you, Pet," he said. "How about we get going before any of those _doppelgangers _come looking for us?"

"Sounds like a plan." England made to follow France down the hall but froze when she caught sight of a mirror. Her breath caught in her chest. "Blimey."

Mirror | rorriM

New Zealand tugged helplessly at the hem of the jacket he had managed to find. The arduous task caused him to fall behind as he tried in vain to fix the jacket that fell mid-thigh. When Northern Ireland looked over his shoulder it was to spot his nephew struggling with the jacket again.

"Blimey, New Zealand," Northern Ireland groaned. "Will you hurry up, laddie? We haven't got all day." Ever since their fall the smaller island nation had been shaky, trying to get over his phobia of falling.

"I know, I know," New Zealand grumbled. He stopped fiddling with the jacket and hurried to catch up with his uncle. "It's just really weird is all."

"What, the jacket?" Northern Ireland asked in confusion. "It fits me just fine."

"Well it doesn't fit me," New Zealand snapped. "I'm a few inches taller than you."

"Why did you have to mention that?" Northern Ireland grumbled.

The two island nations fell silent as they trekked down the hallway. They had been trying to find their way around the building for the past two hours, having been in a fight directly after falling, and then running for several hours until they were entirely lost.

"What are we trying to do again?" New Zealand asked. "You haven't exactly told me yet."

"We need to leave and get help," Northern Ireland sighed. His silver wings fluttered anxiously. "The Doctor would know what to do."

"Why don't you just call him Albania?" New Zealand asked curiously. "That is real name, after all."

"Why don't you call him Australia?" Northern Ireland countered. "That's his real name too."

New Zealand stopped and crossed his arms. "Because Oz is a downright pain in the arse," he said. "And he deserves it."

"Exactly," Northern Ireland said. He paused at a fork in the hall and looked down the right way. "I think it's this way," he said, pointing down said hall.

"Are you sure?" New Zealand asked dryly. "Are you sure that's the way your 'Doctor' would go?"

Northern Ireland glared at New Zealand. "There's a sign on the wall." Sure enough, when New Zealand peeked around the corner he saw a silver sign engraved with 'Lobby this way'. New Zealand flushed brightly and muttered about stupid short uncles and signs under his breath, earning himself a smack upside the head.

"Ow!" New Zealand rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Because you're an eejit," Northern Ireland snapped at his nephew. He led the older nation down the hall toward the lobby.

The round lobby jutted out of the main building of the House of Mirrors, opening to a grand staircase and the rest of the first floor. The great domed roof rose all the way to the second floor. The glass ceiling and walls revealed the great heavens above and the silent town outside littered by freshly fallen snow.

"Blimey," Northern Ireland breathed. "They really outdid themselves."

"Who cares?" New Zealand said before darting forward to grab a door handle. "Let's get out of here." He yanked on the door and frowned.

"What is it?" Northern Ireland asked. He moved to stand beside his nephew.

"The door's locked," New Zealand replied, yanking on the door again.

"What?" Northern Ireland asked in a panicked voice. Shoving New Zealand aside, he jerked at the door as hard as he can. He yanked again, this time putting some magic into it. The door didn't budge. "No, no, no, this can't be happening."

"Uncle," New Zealand said slowly, backing away from Northern Ireland.

"What?" Northern Ireland asked in a dreaded tone. He turned around and froze almost instantly. Japan, New Zealand, and a mirror-image of himself stood in the doorway of the lobby.

"Bloody hell," Northern Ireland breathed at the sight of himself.

"Run!" New Zealand grabbed his uncle's hand and darted to the left. Waving his hand, New Zealand managed to slam the doors behind them with magic before the grinning Reflections were pounding on them.

"You said it wrong," Northern Ireland shouted at New Zealand. "You can't do it right!"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" New Zealand demanded over his shoulder.

"Either say it right the first time," Northern Ireland said. "Or don't say it at all." He yanked New Zealand down another hallway. A slab of stone erupted after them from the ground, blocking the entrance to the hall.

"You've been spending too much time with Albania." New Zealand concluded logically.

"The eejit is hard to deal with," Northern Ireland agreed. "He rubs off on you. Now come on." He and New Zealand continued to race down the hall, bickering.

Mirror | rorriM

Belgium paused to look in a mirror and sighed. The lack of her reflection still freaked her out, even after eight hours of not seeing it. Luxemburg bumped into his sister, rubbing at his eyes like a child. Liechtenstein followed close behind, her feet faltering every once in a while.

"Are you alright?" Belgium asked her younger brother as she turned to help Luxemburg regain his balance.

"I'm fine," Luxemburg mumbled, brushing aside his sister's helping hands. "I don't need your help."

"We're all tired, Lux," Belgium said. She felt like an exhausted mother at a super market. She hadn't felt this way since Geneva had learned to walk. "Please don't start any fights."

"Who said I was going to start a fight?" Luxemburg demanded crankily. "Does everyone just wake up in the morning and say: 'hey, I think Luxemburg is going to start a fight today'?"

"Lux," Liechtenstein sighed. "No one is trying to fight with you." She leaned against a wall, wishing she could rest for a while.

"That's what they all say," Luxemburg grumbled.

"Luxemburg," Belgium snapped. "If you don't knock it off this instant, I won't hesitate to put you over my knee and teach you a lesson or two about manners."

"You can't do that," Luxemburg argued with his sister. "I'm too old to be spanked!"

"Watch me," Luxemburg threated.

Liechtenstein sighed at the siblings fighting and slid down the floor. Her eyes slipped shut to the sounds of Luxemburg and Belgium arguing. She had just slipped into a sleepy daze when Belgium suddenly shook her gently.

"Liechtenstein," Belgium said, kneeling beside the smaller nation. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired," Liechtenstein sighed. "We have been walking for eight hours with no rest."

"I know it's exhausting," Belgium said, helping the exhausted Liechtenstein to her feet. "But we just need to find someplace to rest."

"I just want to rest," Liechtenstein almost whined. "Where is Big Brother?"

"We will find him, I promise," Belgium said tiredly.

"You just want to find your husband and get out of here," Luxemburg huffed haughtily.

"Lux," Belgium said with a groan.

"We all just want to get out of here," Liechtenstein reminded her boyfriend. Luxemburg muttered something incoherently and scuffed his foot against the floor.

"We should get going," Belgium said. "Before we run into any more of those doppelgangers." Liechtenstein grumbled in German and Romansh before finally following Belgium down the hallway. Belgium dragged her feet on the carpeted floor for a few yards before she stopped.

"Are you coming, Lux?" Belgium asked, turning around. She froze at the sight Luxemburg struggling with himself. "Luxemburg!"

"What is it?" Liechtenstein asked as she turned and gasped out, "Lux!"

"Would you two stop staring and do something?" Luxemburg grunted, trying to knock his doppelganger off his feet. Belgium stepped forward to help but froze when her own doppelganger stepped before her.

"What are you doing?" Luxemburg demanded. "I asked you to help me!" Liechtenstein's attempt at aid was thwarted by a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she came face to face with herself.

There was a terrified shout from Luxemburg as his doppelganger dragged him toward a mirror. The small nation was shoved backward into the mirror, disappearing through the glass.

"Luxemburg!" Belgium cried, staring at where her brother had previously been standing in horror. Several seconds passed before she snapped out of her daze and whirled around. Grabbing Liechtenstein's wrist, she flipped Liechtenstein's doppelganger into her own then shoved Liechtenstein forward.

"Run, Liech," Belgium shouted.

"But what about Lux?" Liechtenstein asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'll take care of it," Belgium promised her young friend. "Now, run!"

Liechtenstein turned on her heel and tore down the hallway, hearing the sounds of fighting behind her.

'_Big Brother, where are you?_'

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

_Silly England and France, they almost broke the Fourth Wall! _**Good thing they didn't. We would have killed them.**

_It's gorgeous here in Wisconsin today! But apparently we're supposed to get a blizzard tomorrow. :(_


	8. Mantyke

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**We feel bad, **_like squeeze lemon juice on a papercut bad, _**whatever, Pollux. Anyway, we feel very bad for leaving you all hanging like this for so long. **_But what excuses can we use? Life caught up with us? We had homework to do? Suddenly Castor found this new show called Leverage. _**Shut up, Pollux! Before they come after us with torches and pitchforks.**

_Yeah, um, Prussia (my computer) died on Saturday. He wasn't feeling to well and started spitting up smoke. But I got a new laptop! His name is Albania, and so far he likes our stores. ^.^_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mantyke<strong>

Cuba leaned nearly all his weight against America as the three nations made their way cautiously down the hall. The island nations had been struggling to keep his headache at bay while Taiwan kept alert for any signs of the Reflections. America, the poor nation, looked like he wanted nothing more than to pass out for a couple days.

"We're good," Taiwan said after peeking around a corner. She led the way down the ne hall, walking on her tiptoes. Hefting Cuba's weight, America followed Taiwan closes. He kept his eyes peeled for any signs of trouble.

"Where do you think the offices will be?" Taiwan asked America in a bare whisper.

"They're on the second floor," America said just as quietly. "We need to get to the stairs and head up there as quickly as we can."

"Wouldn't it be quicker to find a phone somewhere down here?" Taiwan asked, anxiety in her voice.

"It might take longer to look," America said. He froze and looked over his shoulder, having heard soft footsteps following them. "Cuba," he said. His voice was so quiet Cuba almost missed his name.

"Qué?" Cuba asked tiredly. He blinked as his eyes flickered in and out of focus.

"I want you to grab Taiwan and run," America said. He gently eased Cuba's weight off himself. "I'll give you a bit of Hawaii's tropics for a head start."

"What are you talking about?" Taiwan asked. "America?" she hissed when the North American nation didn't immediately answer.

America ignored Taiwan's angry hissing as he grabbed Cuba's wrist in a tight grip. A rush of energy ran through Cuba's veins. It was the feeling of warm summer nights and days spent on the beach with the barbecue.

"Sí," Cuba said. He wrenched his arm from America's strong grip and hoisted Taiwan over his shoulder. "I'll send some trees over when this is done." He ignored Taiwan's furious whispered shouts.

"Sounds like a plan," America said.

"America!" Taiwan all but shrieked.

"Now, run!" America shouted at Cuba. He whirled around, throwing his hands up as he spun. A great gust of wind surged up like a wall between America and a newcomer at the same time a barrier of mirrors screeched across the floor. Cuba stumbled back as his view of America was veiled by the new wall.

"That is so cute," a thickly accented voice said. The speaker stepped out, a childish yet evil smile on his face. "You think so, da?"

"I do not care if it is cute." A shorter form stepped out beside the taller one. "We should just finish him off now."

America tensed, his fists clenching at his sides. Russia and Vietnam stood opposite of him in the hall. Both had a dark look in their eyes as they surveyed America, almost like he was prey.

"That wouldn't be any fun, da?" Aissur asked, smiling down at Manteiv.

"Who cares about fun?" Manteiv snapped. She stretched her arms over her head, her muscles creaking. "Our job is to finish him off then take him back to the mirror."

"Your _job_ is to protect Vietnam and Russia from the other side," America said through gritted teeth. "Why aren't you there right now?"

"Because you're doing such a poor job at being nations," Aissur said. "That we decided to come and help you."

"By 'help' you mean throw us into mirrors, don't you?" America asked. "Am I the only one who's sane in your world?" Aissur and Manteiv glanced at each other before they split up and slowly began to circle America.

"What would you know about Acirema?" Manteiv hissed. "You have never even met him."

"I've seen him," America said softly. "In the mirrors. Is that why every one of you Reflections keep attacking me? So that you can drag me back to him?"

"He deserves to take your place," Manteiv said. "He would make a far better nation than you."

"Despite his size," Aissur added.

"Funny," America said. He slowly turned, keeping an eye on both Manteiv and Aissur at the same time. "Everyone here would say the exact same thing."

"What?" Manteiv asked. "That Acirema is a better nation than you are?"

"Of course." You don't think I hear them whispering?" America said. "Netherlands thinks I'm too childish. China calls me immature. England . . . well, she seems to think I'm too lazy to do anything right."

"What will you do when you win, Little America?" Aissur said. "Who will you save next?" America pursed his lips but didn't answer. He tensed when Aissur stopped in the center of the hall, blocking his escape route, and Manteiv stood with her back to the wall.

"Do tell us, America," Manteiv purred. "Who will you save next?"

"Who am I going to save next?" America repeated to himself. "Maybe . . . the whole world."

And with that he leapt forward at Aissur, swinging his fist at the tall Reflection's face. Aissur stepped back and retaliated by whipping his pipe out of his coat, swinging it at America's head. America ducked, the pipe whistling over his head.

"I guess we're too much of a match," he chuckled. "We're both as strong as the other, but I'm quicker."

"That's fine," Aissur replied. "But you have forgotten one important detail, da?"

"Oh, right," America said, his heart sinking. "The little Asian girl with a need for revenge."

"I am not little!" Legs wrapped around America's neck and the nation found himself flipped over, Manteiv falling to the floor with him. America rolled through the fall and landed back on his feet easily.

"You're short," he pointed out. "And that's a synonym for little."

"I would stop saying that." Aissur studied his pipe while Manteiv swung her foot at America's head. America grabbed Manteiv's ankle and threw the Reflection into the wall. He slipped his hand into his pocket, his fingers closing around the yo-yo Cuba had given him.

"Too short for a kick," he said. "Just another point you're little." Pulling his hand from his pocket, he hid it behind his back.

"I am going to strangle you," Manteiv snarled. She rose fluidly to her feet, clutching her injured shoulder.

"What is it you say?" Aissur asked from behind America. When the nation turned around, he found a pipe swinging at his head. "Peekaboo!" America yelped when the pipe collided hard with his head. Stumbling back, the yo-yo fell from his hand. He hit the wall and slid to the floor.

"Pathetic," Manteiv said. She and Aissur stepped forward to tower over America. "And it looks like he wanted to play before he lost the fight." She kicked the yo-yo, causing it to roll and bump against America's leg. America reached forward and wrapped a hand around the yo-yo.

"Say that one more time," he said in a dangerous voice. "Call me pathetic one more time and see what happens."

Manteiv smiled and crouched down to be level with America. "Pathetic," she said slowly, forming each syllable carefully. She screeched in surprise when the yo-yo suddenly snapped forward and struck her directly between the eyes. Aissur watched her fall back with a stunned expression before turning to America.

"Did you just hit Manteiv with a toy?" the Reflection asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and guess what else I have?" America said, reaching into another pocket. "Confiscated firecrackers!" He pulled a string from a firecracker and threw the popper into Aissur's face before dashing down the hall. A bellow like a wounded bull echoed down the hallway as America tore away from the Reflections.

"Better not tell the kids about that," America muttered to himself. "They'll get ideas."

Mirror | rorriM

Cuba scanned the hall from around the corner before jerking forward, jerking Taiwan behind him. The Asian nation had been causing nothing but trouble for Cuba. Taiwan had been digging her heels into the floor and twisting her wrist in Cuba's grip.

"We have to go back," Taiwan shouted at Cuba. "America needs our help. He can't fight those Reflections on his own."

"And we can't help him," Cuba replied hotly. "America can take care of himself."

"But he'll shatter," Taiwan said. She dug her heels into the floor once more to stop Cuba. When the Caribbean nation turned around, he saw tears in Taiwan's eyes. "That little child inside is being crushed by the weight of the world. We have to help him."

Cuba sighed and placed his hands on Taiwan's shoulders. "Trust me, Taiwan," he said. "America hasn't been a child in over a hundred years. He's too busy saving the world."

"But don't you see the child?" Taiwan asked Cuba. "When someone asks him for help. When he's filling out paperwork. Even when he's just staring out the window. Can't you see the child?"

"Sí, I do," Cuba said. "But America knows when he can and can't reveal the child."

"I'm starting to wonder if the European nations taught America the wrong way," Taiwan muttered. "He seems to think it's never the right time to be a child." Her head snapped up when she heard an angry bellow. "What was that?" she asked in shock.

"That would be America," Cuba said with a grin. "I told you he can take care of himself." Taiwan pursed her lips and looked as though she wanted to run toward the source of the sound. "Vamos, _(Let's go,)_" Cuba said, clapping Taiwan on the shoulder. "I don't think I'll be able to play this 'Office Tag' without an annoying little nation to help me."

"Alright," Taiwan said hesitantly. She followed Cuba down the hall. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm having a heart attack," Cuba replied. "I hope I never have another revolution again."

"So whatever America did is wearing off?" Taiwan asked.

"Faster than I would have liked it to," Cuba said. "Way faster."

The pair of nations walked in silence back the way they had come for a short while before they arrived at the wall. It looked as though several mirrors had grown out of the wall, though the reflections were missing.

"We'll have to find another way around this wall," Taiwan said as she studied the wall. She had turned to leave when Cuba grabbed her hand.

"Wait," Cuba said. "I need to tell you something."

"Shénme?" Taiwan asked in confusion. Cuba took her other hand gently in his own.

"Do you remember the first time you called my name?" he asked.

"You mean when the Realms attacked the house we were staying at?" Taiwan asked, pulling a face at the memory.

"Sí." Cuba took a steadying breath. "It was at that moment I knew I loved you." Taiwan stared at him for a moment and Cuba thought he might have made a wrong move.

"Aiyah," Taiwan finally said. "Is this really the best time to be declaring your love for me?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to tell you later," Cuba said tiredly. "I don't know if I'll be around to tell you how much I care for you."

"You and Aniki are so sentimental when it comes to death," Taiwan said bluntly before standing on her tiptoes to kiss Cuba on the cheek. "When we get out of this mess, you are going to take me out for a proper date."

"Just as soon as I get my priorities straight," Cuba promised.

"Sounds like a plan," Taiwan said. "Now let's go find America and start this office game." She hurried down a hall with Cuba hot on her heels.

"Do you know what's going on with North Korea?" Cuba asked as he followed the Asian nation.

"He's gay," Taiwan said. "Aniki's been trying to hook him up with one of your brothers for a few months now."

"That still doesn't explain why Argentina showed up on my beach bruised beyond life," Cuba muttered.

"Weird," Taiwan said. "He was perfectly fine when he left the house, although he did seem a bit too happy for anyone's sake."

Cuba walked silently for a few minutes before speaking. "I hope it's not them."

"Not who?" Taiwan asked over her shoulder curiously.

"You don't want to know," Cuba replied. "If I say their names, they'll probably just pop their heads out of one of the doors."

"I don't think I've met them yet," Taiwan said, making a thoughtful face. "I've met Argentina, Chile, Jamaica, and a few others."

"Do Trinidad and Tobago ring a bell?" Cuba asked Taiwan.

"They do, actually!" Taiwan said, clapping her hands happily. "Aniki sent a lot of worker to Trinidad after slavery was banned. I've heard it a very diversified nation."

"They're diversified alright," Cuba grumbled. "They'd drive Satan right out of Hell if they found a way in."

"Why are you talking in the plural?" Taiwan asked.

"Because Trinidad and Tobago is not one nation," Cuba said. "They're two."

Taiwan had opened her mouth to respond when she heard footsteps nearing them. "Not again," she moaned softly, and dragged Cuba into a nearby storage closet.

Mirror | rorriM

Turkey stumbled back several paced when Yekrut's fist made contact with his cheek. He rubbed his face gingerly and tasted blood on his tongue from biting it. Muttering a curse, Turkey pushed off the wall and raised his fists to face his attacker. Yekrut chuckled as he flexed his fist.

"Ya sure are slow fer a spry fella," the Reflection said.

Northern Cyprus was watching the fight with wide eyes, clutch to Macau's side by the older nation. Macau had been shoved into a corner by Turkey when the four nations had been attacked by a doppelganger.

"Yer one ta talk," Turkey snarled, spitting on the floor to clear his mouth. "I don't remember bein' able ta hit that hard."

"That's why ya need ta disappear," Yekrut said. "Yer just no good anymore." He and Turkey circled each other like wolves preparing to fight. Turkey spared a glance at Northern Cyprus who was now being Yekrut.

"Aw, feelin' sentimental?" Yekrut crooned. "Don't worry. He can join ya in the mirror." And before Turkey could react, the Reflection whirled around and kicked Macau hard in the ribs. Macau howled in pain, losing his grip on Northern Cyprus who was scooped up, screaming and struggling, by Yekrut.

"Let me show ya somethin', ya lazy bastard," Turkey said, cracking his knuckles. His eyes were on the howling Northern Cyprus who was being held up by his shirt.

"Ya really think ya can outsmart me?" Yekrut laughed. He held up the struggling Northern Cyprus before himself like a shield. "I have ya trapped. Ya wouldn't punch yer bother, would ya?"

"Hayır," Turkey said. He stepped forward. "But I will show ya one thin'."

"Ne?" Yekrut asked, actually looking confused for once.

"Just what made me an empire," Turkey said. He grabbed Yekrut by the back of the head and slammed it into the wall. Catching Northern Cyprus before the micro-nation could hit the floor, he backed away quickly.

"Allah cehenneme tüm kahretsin!" Yekrut swore loudly, causing Northern Cyprus to blush and hide his face in Turkey's shirt.

"I wanna leave," Northern Cyprus told Turkey softly.

"I agree," Macau said through gritted teeth, pushing himself up. "Why did Miss South have to leave now for a scouting mission?"

"Because I like to!" South said, suddenly leaning over Macau. If the Asian nation was surprised by her arrival, he didn't show it.

"I choose you, Wild Stallion!" Northern Cyprus said, pointing at Yekrut. "Use charge!" Macau stared at him for a moment before turning to Turkey.

"You need to take him away from Ladonia," he said. "He has watched far too much Pokémon for his own good."

"Wild Stallion?" South said, cocking her head. "I don't see any horses."

"If ya ask me," Yekrut said dryly, still massaging his pounding head. "The brat acts like a ridiculous four year-old. He needs ta have some sense knocked inta him."

Northern Cyprus glared at both South and Turkey. "Wild Stallion, use charge," he repeated. "Loyal Lion, use fury swipes."

"Too. Much. Pokémon."

South reached behind herself to unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor. Turkey's eyes widened before he quickly covered Northern Cyprus' eyes. The female nation surged forward and a large gray mustang took her place.

"She is far too literal," Macau said with a shake of his head.

Northern Cyprus whined and tugged at Turkey's hand covering his eyes. "Down, Turkey, down," he said. Turkey obeyed, setting his younger brother on the floor.

"Ya had ta say that, didn't ya?" he sighed. South snorted and pawed at the ground, tossing her head. "I was hopin' ta not have ta deal with this today."

"Ya have got ta be kiddin' me," Yekrut said. "She's a damn horse?" He was staring at South as though he had never seen the likes of her.

"He did say 'Wild Stallion'," Turkey said with a shrug. He stepped up beside South. "Try not ta kill him," he said, patting the horse-nation on the shoulder.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Macau asked Northern Cyprus with a small bow.

"Wild Stallion," Northern Cyprus said, pointing once more at a rather nervous-looking Yekrut. "Double stomp." South whinnied and surged forward in a blur of gray. She skidded to a stop before Yekrut and reared, her hooves flying through the air.

"This isn't goin' ta end well fer me," Yekrut said before getting beamed in the head by a hoof. "Kharestin!" He scrambled back from South and fled down the hall. Northern Cyprus pouted at the loss of his game.

South stepped toward Northern Cyprus, reaching out with her head to sniff at him.

"Evet," Turkey sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I guess he finally warmed up enough ta ya ta start talkin'."

"Wild Stallion did well," Northern Cyprus said, patting South on the nose. "You may return to your pokéball." Macau glared at Turkey.

"Do you care at _all_ for the welfare of your micro-nation?"

"I'm tryin'!" Turkey snatched Northern Cyprus from the floor and covered the micro-nation's mouth quickly. "Finland kidnapped him that time, I swear!"

"Of course," Macau said. "Put the blame on someone else like you always do." He winced and massaged his now sore ribs.

"I do not," Turkey snapped. He froze after a moment of realization. "What did Northern Cyprus just say?" he asked slowly. Northern Cyprus giggled and Macau covered his own eyes with a hand.

"I really want to go home right now," Macau said. Turkey glanced over his shoulder then turned back around quickly.

"Allah aşkına!"

"Can someone please give me my dress?" South asked from where she stood. "I'm getting' cold." Macau reached down, grabbed the dress, and blindly threw it in South's general direction. Northern Cyprus giggled again, shushed by Turkey.

"Big Brother called," South said as she zipped up her dress.

"What did America say?" Macau asked. Northern Cyprus had laid his head against Turkey's shoulder, presumably to fall asleep.

"Hide," South said.

Mirror | rirroM

England stormed down the hall, muttering to herself the whole time about stupid doppelgangers and foolish spells. All the while her wings were fluttering in agitation. Pothos trotted at his master's side, his wagging happily and his tongue lolling from his mouth.

"Ma chère," France said, reaching out to gently bring England to a stop. "What has gotten you into such a fuss?" He smoothed down his wife's feathers.

"I'm just nervous," England said. Her wings twitched away from France's touch. "Northern Ireland's on his own with New Zealand, and we all know how that's going to end. We'll come across one of them with a rubbish bin on their head."

"They will be fine." France waved a dismissive hand. "We will find them and they will be better than what they are now."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" England asked hotly.

"That they will know more," France said slowly. "Are you testing me again, Angleterre?" England licked her lips before looking away from France.

"I'm just worried is all," she said again. Pothos licked the palm of her hand worriedly, whining.

"There is nothing to be worried about," France said. He wrapped an arm around England's waist and drew her close. "Everyone will be fine." He brushed England's hair away from her face and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "And you will be the greatest." England stiffened with the moves, placing her hands against France's chest and pushing slightly.

"What are you going on about?" she asked weakly.

"That you will be better than you are now," France said huskily. "That I will love you even more after this."

"Pothos, I said the _right_ one!" England cried, shoving against France's chest. Pothos barked sharply at France.

"I _am_ the right one," France said as his grip tightened. "Why are you fighting me, mon amour?"

"Don't you dare call me your love," England shouted. "You're not France. You're his doppelganger." Pothos continued to bark as he raced around the couple.

"That just means I am better." France's doppelganger tightened his grip even more. "Why should you want him and not me?"

"Salvum me fac, _(Save me,)_ Pothos," England cried in Latin. With a feral roar, Pothos leapt forward and clamped his jaws around France's shoulder. "Let me go!" England struggled against France's doppelganger as hard as she could.

"Non!" The doppelganger kicked Pothos in the stomach and struggled to keep a grip on England who pitching a fight. England's wings spread wide, knocking both her and France's doppelganger to the floor. The doppelganger blinked in surprise, staring up at England. He wiped at the trail of blood leaking from his broken nose. Seeing the blood, he scowled and stood.

"I do not think I like you anymore, Angleterre," France's doppelganger said, towering over England.

"I never liked _you_ in the first place," England snapped at her husband's doppelganger. Pothos leapt between the two nations, snarling at the mirror-image of France.

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" A body swung down from the banister and slammed into France. The Reflection fell backward unconscious from the blow. Australia glanced over his shoulder from where he hung upside down. "Hey, Mum."

"Took you long enough," England huffed. She stood, brushing her slacks clean. "And don't call me 'Mum'." Pothos trotted up to Australia, stood on his hind legs like a bear, and licked a strip up the nation's face.

"Why not?" Australia asked. "You _are_ my mum, after all." He scratched Pothos behind the ears.

"That doesn't mean you call me 'Mum'," England snapped. "Pothos, down and back to the shadows." Pothos whined but trotted back to melt into the darkness. "Get down from there, Australia."

"Why should I?" Australia shot back. "You're not my mum, after all."

"Australia, do you remember when I turned you into a child and gave you a spanking several years ago?" England asked her son hotly.

"I try not to," Australia said slowly.

"Then you better get your butt down here so we can find everyone else and get out of here," England snapped.

"Fine." Australia dropped to the floor. "Whatever you say, _Mum_." England's eyes narrowed and she snapped her fingers. A small firework struck Australia on the nose. "Ouch!" Australia clutched his signing nose. "Do you ever wonder why I always wear the Band-Aid?"'

"I try not to think about it," England said in a near perfect imitation of he son. She turned around to leave the lobby area. "Now let's go."

"Fine," Australia grumbled and followed his motherland from the lobby.

Mirror | rirroM

Romania ducked under a fist and nearly collided with Mexico when he tried to run from his doppelganger.

"Ay!" Mexico screeched and stumbled back when the fist connected with his face instead of its target.

Bulgaria watched the fight from a corner, wondering if she should help the two nations who seemed to be fighting more with each other than with the Reflection.

"Would you be more careful?" Mexico snapped at Romania. "Not all of us are vampires."

"Whoever said he was a vampire?" Ainamor asked in confusion.

"I'm not a vampire!" Romania snapped. "Just because my War decided to make a chew toy out of you don't make me a vampire." Mexico screeched and aimed a slap at Romania who ducked just in the nick of time. Ainamor yelped when the hand struck him instead.

"Why are you hitting me?" Romania shouted at Mexico. "You're supposed to hit him!" He pointed at his Reflection, ducking another slap.

"Dumnezeule, woman," Ainamor shrieked, holding his cheek. "If you want to hit someone, hit _him_." He pointed at Romania.

"We're supposed to be fighting you!" Romania shot back. "Not me!"

"Well I don't deserve your punishment," Ainamor retorted. Both he and Romania yelped when they were smacked upside the heads by Mexico.

"What was that for?" Romania rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Mexico.

"You both are being idiotas," Mexico snapped. "Why are you arguing with your doppelganger when we are supposed to be fighting him?"

"That's just what I said," Romania protested. "Why are you hitting me when you should be hitting him?" He pointed at Ainamor. Mexico smacked him against before turning to Ainamor who shrunk back in fear.

"I don't know if I want to be fighting a mad woman like you," Ainamor said. Mexico scowled and punched him in the nose. The Reflection yelped more in shock than anything else.

Bulgaria sighed and stepped out of her corner. "So you finally got this sorted out?" she asked Romania.

"Sorted what out?" Romania asked in confusion.

"Who's fighting who," Bulgaria replied. "For a second I thought Mexico was going to tear you apart."

Ainamor darted away from Mexico behind Romania's back as the two friends conversed.

"The girl holds grudges too long," Romania grumbled. "I didn't bite her, and she needs to get over it."

"I wouldn't say that to her face," Bulgaria said. "You never know what she'll do to get revenge."

Ainamor screeched when Mexico kicked him hard in the groin.

"Like that?" Romania asked, wincing sympathetically.

"I'm so glad I'm not a boy anymore," Bulgaria sighed in relief. "I don't have to worry about such incidents."

"What is it America says?" Romania thought for a moment before dryly saying, "Lucky goose."

"I believe it is 'lucky duck'," Bulgaria corrected her friend.

"Whatever," Romania snapped. "Let's just stop Mexico before she does something drastic."

"Oprește-te! _(Stop!)_" Ainamor screeched as Mexico shoved against the railing. "Vă rog! _(Please!) _Oprește-te!"

"Like that?" Bulgaria asked.

"Like what?" Romania said. He turned around when Bulgaria pointed to see Mexico push Ainamor over the edge of the railing. The Reflection howled as he fell two stories. The tree nations were quiet for a moment. Moving slowly, Romania peered over the edge of the balcony to see the shattered remains of a mirror.

"Did you really have to do that?" Romania asked Mexico. "I feel like my life just got a whole lot worse."

!BONUS SCENE!

The olive skinned nation set a vase down after rubbing it carefully with a cloth. His dark eyes took in the rest of the room that had yet to be cleaned. He needed to stop spending so much time at his brother's house. The nation in question was wearing dark pants and a black waistcoat over his maroon shirt. His fedora sat on a counter, revealing his spiked, dark hair.

Arms wrapped themselves around the nation's waist and a chin was propped on his shoulder. Long, dark dreadlocks tickled his head.

"You left without saying by," a voice said in his ear. "Brother."

"I knew if I'd said goodbye then you would've forced me to stay at your house, brother," the shorter nation said. He turned around and frowned at his brother's feet. "There's a reason I took my shoes off before I came in."

"Sorry," the taller brother said automatically. He straightened up, towering over his sibling. "I forget about that when I come here." Kicking off his shoes, he tossed back into the mudroom. He was dressed more casually than his brother: Bermuda shorts and an azure tank top. A coral necklace finished the touch of an exotic, island nation.

"I hate winter," the shorter brother sighed. "And spring. I hate spring too. There's just too much rain."

"We live near the equator," the taller brother laughed. "Either we get rain or sun, but it's not your choice."

"If I could, I would pick a nice sunny day to go swimming," the shorter brother said. "Then we'd see who's laughing." This made the taller brother sober up at once.

"You sting me with your mockery," the taller brother said dramatically, clutching his chest. He fell onto the couch wheezing. "How could you?"

"Very easily, my dear brother." The shorter brother removed another vase from its shelf and began cleaning it. "I used the wit you seem to lack."

The taller brother laughed and reclined against the couch centered in the room, listening to the pattering rain against the window. The sound was soothing to his bustling, excitable demeanor. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of rain for several minutes before the sound of a Steelpan filled the silence. The taller brother's eyes flew open and he grabbed his cellphone.

"It's Jamaica," he told his sibling.

"What does he have to say?" The shorter brother perched himself on the arm of the couch.

"He won't back down." The taller brother frowned. "He's not as easily intimidated as Argentina and Chile were."

"There's a reason they were so intimidated," the shorter brother replied. "Cuba called me a couple weeks ago." His brother gave him one of his innocent I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about looks.

"What did he have to say?"

"He asked me to control you," the shorter brother said dryly. "He doesn't want another nation washing up on his shores."

"It's not my fault they keep falling in the same current," the taller brother muttered. "It's not like I aim them at Cuba's shores."

"Stop hitting them," the shorter brother chided. "Maybe if you didn't hit them, they wouldn't wind up in the water."

"I can't help it," the taller brother whined, cuddling against his sibling. "They just make me mad and I see red."

The shorter brother was silent for several minutes. "Ecuador has been hitting on me again," he finally said.

"What?" the taller brother roared, bolting to his feet. "How dare that bastard come near you? I'll him to pieces for even thinking of such a thing!"

"He said something along the lines of: 'if I can't have North Korea then I guess you'll have to do'." The shorter brother shrugged. "I think he was trying to get back at you for punching him.

"I'll do more than just punch him this time," the taller brother snarled, storming toward the front door.

"When you just got here?" The shorter brother cocked his head. "I was going to make your favorite."

"You were?" The taller brother looked over his shoulder, his anger all but dissipating.

"Yes." The shorter brother stood up. "You can come and watch me cook if you want. But that means you can't go after Ecuador."

The taller brother sniffed as he thought through his options. "Alright," he finally said. "Food." He followed his shorter sibling into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

**Trinidad and Tobago is technically one nation. **_But they're two islands! _**So we decided to give them two personifications.**

_**Sorry again for the long wait! You guys are so patient.**_


	9. Missykim

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Okay, time for excuses! I got caught up in these two series of books, both of which I finished really quickly. And one of the series had an Icelandic girl as the main character. Cool, huh?_

**Yes, because you should be oh so proud of yourself for not editing this sooner.**

_Shut up!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Missykim<strong>

It had been over an hour since America had won the fight between himself and the Reflections through sheer brilliance. He was still sore, his shoulder aching from where Aissur had thrown him into the wall. Not to mention the pain in his head. It was an aching pounding he had grown accustomed to when the spell had worn off. When his shields fell. And, as his many children said, when all hell broke loose.

_German soldiers spoke excitedly to one another as they stared down at Canada and America – both brothers dressed in American World War Two uniforms – convinced they were twins._

"Haven help in all our battles," America muttered to himself, a mantra he had only recently picked up. It was repeated over and over again as he wound the spell through his own cluttered mind.

_Vietnam sneered down at America who was curled up in a corner of the "Hanoi Hilton"._

"Heaven see love." A tear rolled down America's nose and fell to the floor with a plop. His hands were clapped over his ears, as though trying to block the sounds he heard only in his mind.

_America howled on the ground at Japan's feet, the Asian nation smirking down at him. He could feel Pearl Harbor burning and his people dying with every plane._

"Heaven help us," America whispered to himself. He dug his nails into his scalp. Normally Canada or Morocco would be here to help and support him, but not this time. This time he was alone.

"You're always a lone," a voice sneered, and America opened his eyes slowly. He saw himself in the adjacent mirror. His Reflection wore a cocky grin, leaning against the edge of the mirror with his arms crossed.

_England had America kneeling before him, the rebelling colony bound and trussed tightly._

"No one ever liked you," the Reflection continued. He examined his nails coolly.

"Shut up," America whispered. He flinched as more memories washed over him. These were the memories he'd hidden away in the back of his mind. If he let them out, thought about them, then he would only see the bad things the nations had done and resent them all.

_Turkey had a tight grip on America's hair, his nails scratching at the younger's scalp._

"You who poke his nose where it doesn't belong," the Reflection continued. "Nobody liked nosey people. That means nobody likes you."

_Russia and China spoke to one another excitedly over a shuddering America. The younger nation had surrendered himself so that Korea could go free for the duration of the war._

Between the painful memories and the Reflection's hurtful words, America couldn't focus on the spell of mental shields. Shoving the memories down, America tried to focus on the Reflection before him.

"Shut up," America growled. The pain in his stomach was roiling into an uncontrollable anger.

"Not even Canada," the Reflection laughs. "He doesn't like you one bit."

"Shut. Up!" America roared, throwing his hands out. Every mirror lining the walls but for the Reflection's shattered with several bands like gunshots, the glass sprinkling to the floor. The Reflection quirked an eyebrow. "You will _never_ understand me." Pushing himself to his feet, he stumbled to the mirror.

"Oh, I understand you perfectly," the Reflection argued. "After all, I am _you_."

"Hardly," America said. "_He's_ like me. _You're_ not. If anyone understands me, it's him."

"He's useless," the Reflection said. "Small, defenseless. They're all trying to drag you here because he won't do it. He _refuses_. Can you believe that? He won't even save himself."

"I can believe that," America said. He placed one hand against the mirror and his lips quirked in a near smile. "We're the same, him and me. We both throw ourselves into danger's path to save others."

"Both of you are pathetic," the Reflection said. He shoved off the edge of the mirror and moved forward until he and America would have been touching noses. "Do you want me to say it in Cherokee? How about French? Creole?"

"It's not pathetic to protect others," America disagreed with his Reflection. "He and I both know something you will never understand." He spread the fingers of his right hand, feeling the warming glass beneath his palm.

"And what's that?" the Reflection sneered, but he watched America's hand warily.

"That we sure as hell aren't pathetic," America said. "And you sure as hell aren't my Reflection." His eyes flashed for a moment and the colors of the rainbow fanned out from his palm. His Reflection had a split second to look shocked before he vanished with not even a snap.

Letting his hand drop to his side, America fell to his knees. He almost didn't see the sky-blue eye watching him from around a corner in the glass.

"Not so different, you and I," America said softly. A cool sensation rushed over him and the horrible memories littering his mind were chased to the back of his mind and locked away securely. He let the blissful sensation was over him like a warm shower.

"Shrug, Atlas," a child's voice rang out from the mirror. "Shrug."

Mirror | rorriM

Germany reeled back from the open door in shock, having just found himself three stories up the building with nowhere to step but air. Crashing into a wall, he crumpled to the floor.

"Germany?" North Russia's voice echoed down the hall. "Are you alright?"

"Verdammt," Germany muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He glared at the still open door. "Don't try any of the doors in the hall, they all lead to the outside."

"They do?" North Russia stepped into the hall, looking around until she found Germany on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor?" she asked. "That is sill, da."

"I almost stepped out of the building," Germany said. He stood and moved to shut the door. "I didn't know Prussia would be so hard to find in such a small building." North Russia only watched him with a soft smile on her face, as if she was daydreaming. "Are you thinking about Prussia being your son again?" Germany asked her. "You do realize the only reason he speaks Old Prussia is because he absorbed it when he conquered the area."

"Net," North Russia said. "I am thinking of how you made me think of Purga."

"Who is Purga?" Germany asked in confusion. The name didn't ring a bell.

"She is my – how do you say it - ?" North Russia paused in thought. "Cat."

"A cat?" Germany repeated almost doubtfully. He sighed and shrugged. "He's not a house cat, is he?"

"Russia tells me he is not," North Russia said. "But he is a sweetheart. Prussia is this tall." North Russia held her hand over two feet in the air.

Germany crossed his arms and thought for a moment, going through all the animals he knew native to Russia. "You own a lynx?" he finally asked.

"Is that what they are called?" North Russia asked, blinking. "I simply call him 'kitty'. Russia has other names as well, but I have already had to wash his mouth out several times for them."

"And how many times has . . . Purga scratched him?" Germany asked.

"I was not aware Purga was scratching him," North Russia said. "I did see Russia washing some ugly cuts a few times."

"There's your problem right there," Germany said. "Perhaps you could Alaska for ways to better train Purga. I believe the Canada Lynx is native to her land."

"But Purga does not need to be trained," North Russia pouted. "He is my friend." Germany just stared at her, not sure what to say. "Purga was there when no one else way. I spent many long days on my own the first two years of my life."

"You were alone for that long?" Germany asked in disbelief. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. England did leave America alone for quite some time."

"My president did not think I could help him," North Russia said. "He thought I was a child and kept me locked up in my house. I found Purga when he was a cub and he has been with me since."

Germany quirked an eyebrow. "He has been a good friend, then," he said. "It is the same way for Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz. They were with me when Prussia was off fighting some nation."

"They are dogs, da?" Russia asked excitedly. "I remember my first famine in my second year. There were not as many dogs left on the street afterward. I still do not know where they went." Germany's mouth fell open and he was left wordless. "Purga kept me fed during the famine," North Russia continued as though she hadn't said anything strange. "He brought home deer so there would be some meat to eat." Worry creased Germany's forehead. "I grew up after my second year," North Russia said plenty. Her tone closely resembled one the nations were all grateful no longer lingered around Russia. "I saw Russia come visit my capital one day. He was tall."

"Was that when you decided to join his agents?" Germany asked in a weak voice.

"Da!" North Russia brightened up immediately. "My boss was so mean to me and Purga that we left. I do not know what happened in the five years I was gone.'

Germany sighed and massaged his temples. "You are as carefree as Russia once way," he said. "It's rather creepy."

"You think I am creepy?" North Russia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Not as creepy as South on her Death Day," Germany said quickly. "Now _that_ is creepy. I hope never again to see her dance like that."

"South can dance?" North Russia asked excitedly. "Oh, I would so love to see her dance." She clasped her hands tightly before her.

"It's not the kind of dancing you're thinking of," Germany said. "She kind of . . . howls when she dances. It made America run for the trees like a . . . a bat out of hell."

"You do not like howling, then?" North Russia asked. "I do not think you would like my house, then. There is a lot of howling.'

"That's what the dance is like," Germany said seriously. "I don't know how Prussia stands it every year. He even joined in once. I don't believe male vocal chords were made with those kinds of sounds in mind."

"I will host her Death Day next year," North Russia said. "I am sure Russia and Purga would not mind."

"You better have a hold tight on Russia so he doesn't flee for Siberia," Germany said. "Purga might just join in."

"Purga likes my guests," North Russia said. "He also likes my parties."

"Needless to say, South's Death Day was the first time North Russia had ever seen Purga run as fast as he did that day.

Mirror | rorriM

Taiwan hurried down the hall, her sleeves furry through the air in a flash of pink and white in her rush. Cuba was left to stagger in her wake, trying in vain to keep up.

"Maldita niña, pensando puedo correr tan rápido como ella, _(- girl, thinking I can run as fast as her,)_" Cuba muttered, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily.

"Hurry _up_, Cuba," Taiwan said urgently. She whirled around to face her maybe-lover. "America is alone and probably injured. We have to help him,"

"Woman," Cuba barked. "I'm injured!"

"Bastard," Taiwan snapped back. "I'm on my menstrual cycle!" Cuba turned slightly green at that, his face already has pale as it could go.

"I did not need to know that, Taiwan."

"I'm so sorry," Taiwan said sharply. "I thought we were listing off our current conditions. Believe me, if I can run around with cramps for several hours and no painkillers, then you can survive a little heartache."

"Heat. Attack," Cuba corrected through his gritted teeth. "And at this point I'm pretty sure I'm going to be dead by tonight."

Taiwan sighed and let her arms drop to her sides. "I'm sorry," she said in a gentler tone. "I'm just worried for America. I'm worried he could shatter at any moment."

"I just needed a minute to catch my breath," Cuba said, pushing off the wall. "Come on, mama, let's go get America."

"Duì," Taiwan agreed wholeheartedly. "Because my zi _(son)_ needs our help." Whirling around, she continued her frenzied pace. Cuba sighed and followed her, trying to keep up with the shorter nation. His lips quirked into a small smile as he thought about how normally Taiwan struggled to keep up with him.

Taiwan rounded a corner and gasped in shock. Every mirror lining the walls had shattered to the floor. In the middle of the whole mess knelt America, his forehead against the only surviving mirror.

"Maldita sea, muchacho," Cuba muttered, striding forward to kneel beside America. Inhaling deeply, he tried to ignore the pain lancing through his chest. America seemed unaware of Cuba's presence. His shoulders moved slowly with every breath.

"Is he alright?" Taiwan asked, practically breathing down Cuba's neck.

"How should I know?" Cuba asked over his shoulder. "I'm not resuscitating him if he falls over dead."

"Be nice," Taiwan hissed. She squealed when America suddenly slid sideways into the glass shards, jolting awake with a snap.

"Don't hang your sister over the banister, Massy," America shouted, bolting upright. "Maryland didn't mean it." Taiwan's hand flew to hide a smile. America looked around himself with a tired, bewildered, puppy-has-just-woken-up-and-isn't-sure-where-he-is look.

"Hey, muchacho." Cuba smoothed America's hair down with a hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." America stifled a yawn. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"You should have told us you were tired, Sweetie," Taiwan said, lowering her hand. "You could have slept longer in the closet."

"Cuba needed the rest," America argued tiredly. He fell backward off his heels, his hands on his knees. "How'd you two find me?"

"How do you think?" Cuba asked. "I'll give you a hint, it wasn't aliens."

"Then Taiwan must be a lost gypsy from Italy with mind-reading powers," America said. "And you're the lost merking who has come to steal me back to the sea." He pointed at Cuba, his finger a centimeter from Cuba's nose. Taiwan giggled behind Cuba.

"I'm a good swimmer, but I'm not that good." Cuba gently placed a hand on America's and forced him to lower his finger. "Don't forget, Taiwan, you're the Italian gypsy."

Taiwan twirled gracefully. "At least I still get to be pretty."

America grinned in a slightly loopy way. "Darn tootin' you are," he said. "Prettier than a filly in the moonlight." Taiwan stopped spinning at that and gave America a weird look.

"I think the lack of sleep has made hi loopy," Taiwan said to Cuba. Leaning forward, Cuba folded America over his shoulder and rose with a pained grunt.

"If I fall over dead," he said. "Don't be surprised."

"You can't die," America said in an all too happy voice. "Not with Alaska on your side!"

"On no you don't, Sweetie." Taiwan swatted at America's hand when the younger nation tried to touch Cuba's shoulder. "We won't have you lending anymore of your strength to Cuba."

"I just wanna help," America whined.

"For once in your life, America," Cuba said. "Don't. Just let's someone else boss you around for a change."

America turned his head and Cuba felt a puff of air blown at the back of his head. "But if I don't try and help, they might die."

"We're not going to die," Cuba said, rolling his eyes. "China's going to get pissed off and start whipping his wok around. France will beautify them unconscious with his French ways. England will feed them her magicked cooking. And Russia will just smile at them."

"China's going to kill you," America sang, his train of thought completely derailing.

"Oh, and why is that?" Taiwan asked with a smile. "What did I do this time?"

"You're in love," America sang, and Taiwan gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked incredulously.

"Because you two kissed under the mistletoe last Christmas," America said confidently. "Because I know for a fact that Santa Claus Mommy was kissing was Daddy."

"Hey, America," Cuba said. "Did I ever tell you about how the chupacabra found its prey?"

"No," America said, immediately entranced. The train had derailed into an ocean with no idea where the hell the tracks could possibly be.

"The chupacabra feeds on naughty children," Cuba said. "It follows their voice and then devours them, starting slowly by peeling their skin off." No sound came from America until he suddenly buried his face in Cuba's back and squealed in what could only be utter horror.

"Cuba!" Taiwan shouted.

"It got him to be quiet, didn't it?" Cuba said.

"But how could you be so cruel?" Taiwan said. "He's simply tired. Maybe we should find him some caffeine."

"No," Cuba barked. "If we find him caffeine, then we might as well consider the Reflections defeated."

"Then let's go find some caffeine!"

"TINKERBELL WILL SAVE US FROM THE CHUPACABRA!"

Mirror | rorriM

Romano threw his Reflection off himself and into an open door before slamming said door shut and wrenching the door handle off. He didn't wait to hear the Reflection battering against the door, unprepared for his original's strength. Italy was standing a ways down the hall watching her older brother in mild shock. Rarely had she had the chance to watch him fight.

"Vieni, _(Come on,)_ idiota," Romano snapped, grabbing Italy's hand. Italy practically squealed when he dragged her down the hall with him forcefully.

"But you hurt him!" Italy said. "And I can't find Denny."

"First of all, he shouldn't have tried to shoot me," Romano snapped at his twin sister. "Second of all, the axe bastard is probably trapped somewhere outside the building."

"You think?" Italy asked, tears in amber eyes.

"Sì, I do," Romano said. "Or at least Google does."

After listening to Romano spew multiple answers to every question given to him, unable to help himself, Italy had named Romano's mind Google. Google's master was not amused.

"What else does Google think?" Italy asked hopefully. She trotted alongside her brother, trying to keep up with his quicker steps.

Romano let the thoughts flicker through his mind at the words. "That these might not just be ordinary doppelgangers," he said. "There might be a paradox between parallel words caused by a probable rift in the dimensions." Italy stared at him in disbelief and confusion. "They're from a parallel world," Romano clarified for his sister. "They could, in fact, be from – ARGH!" he shouted in surprise when a blonde world bowled into him. Italy lost the grip on Romano's hand.

The blonde wolf shook her head, sitting up and staring at Romano in confusion. After a moment her tail began wagging and she began the process of cleaning Romano's face thoroughly.

"Get off me!" Romano shouted furiously, shoving at Finland.

"Aw, but she's happy to see you, Roma," Italy cooked at her brother.

Finland stopped licking Romano's face and whipped her head around to zero in on Italy, her violet eyes not moving from her pray as she stepped off Romano. The Italian nation sat up gratefully and saw what the wolf-nation was doing.

"Um, Roma, what is she doing?" Italy asked fearfully. She stepped back from Finland.

"Veneziano, don't move," Romano hissed, slowly easing himself upright. "If you do, she might eat you." Italy froze up. The terror was clear on her face.

Finland froze for a split second, her paw crooked as if to point at Italy. Slowly she stepped forward again, paying close attention to Italy.

"I won't be eaten!" Italy suddenly shrieked. Whipping out a metal pole she had been carrying around, she struck Finland over the head with it heard. Romano roared with laughter at the action, earning himself a beam to the head too. Finland was collapsed on the ground, whining softly. She looked up at Italy, her ears laid against her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finland," Italy cried. Romano was still laughing as she flew to pet her friend consolingly. "But Romano said you were feral and wanted to devour my soul."

"I SAID NO SUCH THING!"

Finland lifted her head and gave Romano the dirtiest look a wolf could possibly give someone.

"I didn't said that!" Romano insisted furiously. "I was just joking around."

"Finland," a soft voice called. "Where did you go, ez-ad." North Korea stepped around the corner and quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Italy and Finland being loomed over by Romano.

Finland scrambled to her feet and stumbled a few steps sideways, colliding with the wall and collapsing again.

"I'm so sorry, Finland!" Italy wailed as North Korea hurried forward to check on Finland.

"She's just a bit dazed," North Korea finally said. "There should be no concussion or ill side effects, ez-ad."

"Buono," Italy said, then turned on Romano who backed away nervously.

"Wh-Whyy are you looking at me like that?" Romano asked. "Have you been drinking at all?"

"I should beat you senseless with Denny's axe," Italy said angrily. "Better yet, I should have Denny beat you with his axe. Then he'll get the revenge he's been waiting for."

"Revenge?" Romano repeated. "What revenge? Who are you and what have you done with my sorella?" He backed up to stand beside North Korea, looking to the Asian nation for help. North Korea offered none up.

Finland sat up, studying Romano's face carefully.

Italy stood up, planting her hands on her hips. "I'll tell the pope you're being unfaithful to your wife," she threatened.

"You wouldn't?" Romano asked in true shock. He turned to North Korea. "Would she?" North Korea just shrugged.

Finland reached out to sniff Romano's pants leg.

"You'll be excommunicated from the Church," Italy said. "And then you'll be sorry."

"_You're_ the one who hit her," Romano argued. He recoiled under Italy's growing rage. Google had no answers for this problem. "Who in their ungodly, completely wrong mind thought it was a good idea to turn you into a girl?"

Finland rose completely from the floor and moved to stand before Romano, looking up at his face. Romano looked down at her.

"What do you want?"

Leaning forward, Finland regurgitated what little food she had in her stomach right onto Romano's shoes.

"Urgh!" Romano leaped back in disgust, kicking at his Gucci shoes. "That's disgusting!"

Italy laughed a high bell-like sound while North Korea struggled to hide a chuckle.

Mirror | rorriM

Iceland clutched the stitch in his side as he raced down the hallway. He had been trying to convince Sealand to tell Dnalaes to return to the mirror when they had been attacked from behind by a doppelganger. His doppelganger.

At the next fork in the hall, Iceland took a right and found himself at a peculiar dead-end. A balcony had been made within the building on the third floor. The roof was domed in this area, creating a picturesque scene of the snowy winter night.

Footsteps followed Iceland at a sedated pace, Breathing hard, Iceland paced along the wall, his ears and tail twitching madly. How was he going to get out of this one? He could jump to the second floor lobby, but then he might break something.

"I've caught you," a soft voice said, breaking Iceland out of his brainstorming. Whirling around, the nation found himself standing in the hall lacking both fox ears and a tail. "Why don't you come quietly?"

"What do you want from me?" Iceland asked, pressing against the railing.

"I just want you to go into a mirror," the doppelganger said, as though it wasn't a problem. He approached Iceland slowly. "It won't be that bad, I promise. You can still be happy. You might even learn how to move between mirrors by your first century.

"You can't make me," Iceland said. "I won't let you." He sounded like a petulant child.

"You don't understand," the doppelganger said in a sudden fury, slamming a hand down on the railing. "They all make fun of me. They call me weak, pathetic."

"Hvað?" Iceland said. "Are you trying to prove something, then?"

"I'm trying to prove I'm fine on my own," Iceland's doppelganger said. His eyes roved over Iceland's fox ears with a disgusted look. "Norger won't leave me alone."

"Good luck proving that," Iceland said. And he darted under his doppelganger's arm and raced for freedom. He found his tail seized in a tight grip.

"Nei! I won't let you go," the doppelganger said furiously. Somewhere in the building, a clock began to chime midnight. The loud sound, so close to the two Icelands, caused the doppelganger to release Iceland's tail in surprise.

Iceland stumbled forward, panting in pain. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, he darted down the hall and around the corner.

"Get back here!" a furious howl rented the air.

Had Iceland been paying more attention to where he was going, he wouldn't have run full-on into a rather solid mass of muscle.

"Oof." Iceland landed on his butt hard. After a moment of gaining his bearings he rubbed it mournfully. "That hurt."

"Undskyld, _(I'm sorry,)_" a good natured voice said above Iceland. Black boots appeared in his line of vision. Slowly, Iceland followed the familiar boots up to a familiar face.

Denmark looked down at Iceland with a twinkle in his eye. But it wasn't Denmark at all. This particular Realm was more muscular than his counterpart with black hair and orange eyes that had once held a haunted look.

"Hallo, Icy," Kalmar said to Iceland. "Did ya m'ss me?" He held a broadsword in one hand and battle-axe in the other.

"K-Kalmar?" Iceland managed to squeak. "How did you get in here?"

"It t'rns out Oceania learn'd s'me d'ngerous sk'lls wh'le he was al'ne fer all th't t'me," Kalmar said with a shrug. "He can p'ck l'cks," he clarified for Iceland's blank look.

"Where did you go?" Iceland's doppelganger's voice carried down the hall. Kalmar straightened up at the sound of it.

Iceland yelped and stumbled to his feet, praying he could get away before either the doppelganger or Kalmar caught him. Said doppelganger appeared at the end of the hall, blocking Iceland's only exit. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Kalmar.

"Who are you?" Iceland's doppelganger asked coldly.

"I'm Icy's storebror," Kalmar said just as coldly but with more frost. "K'lmar, the Great Emp're of the N'rth."

"Never heard of you," Iceland's doppelganger said in a near uninterested tone.

It was now Iceland found himself caught between two cold individuals both after the same target.

"Ya can't h've him," Kalmar said to the doppelganger. He hefted his battle-axe onto his shoulder. The doppelganger's eyes followed it carefully.

"Who says?" the doppelganger sneered, but his eyes grew worried at the sight of the battle-axe.

"I do," Kalmar said. "I once stayed w'th Icy to pr'tect him fr'm the gh'st. Course, I wasn't th'nking about the kid's n'tural c'riosity at the t'me."

"Don't you know the saying?" Iceland's doppelganger said as he lowered himself into a runner's crouch.

"C'risoity k'lled the fox," Kalrm said, then lunged forward with lightning speed.

Iceland found himself watching an odd duel between an earless, tailless himself and a frightening Viking warrior. Oddly enough, for all his tough talk and dangerous weapons, Kalmar didn't seem to be trying to hurt Iceland's doppelganger. He just kept steering the doppelganger toward Iceland.

"Kalmar?" Iceland asked slowly, nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Skubbe ham fremad, _(Push him forward,)_" Kalmar ordered Iceland.

"I can understand you," Iceland's doppelganger sneered. "I speak Danish, you know."

Kalmar turned the flat side of the axe-head at Iceland. "Now, Icy!"

Grabbing his doppelganger by the shoulders, Iceland shoved the surprised creature forward. The moment the doppelganger's hand touched the reflective axe-head, he gave a furious howl and disappeared with a flash. Iceland saw him moments later pounding on the other side of the 'mirror'.

Kalmar looked down at the axe-head with interest. "I actually didn't th'nk th't would w'rk," he commented in surprise.

"I don't care if it worked or not," Iceland mumbled, and rubbed at his tired eyes. It had been a long day.

"B'dtime, Icy," Kalmar said. He sheathed his sword and strapped his battle-axe to his back. He picked Iceland up as though the fox-nation was a child.

"Don't tell me what to do," Iceland said, though he propped his chin on Kalmar's strong shoulder.

"N'ver dream'd of it," Kalmar chuckled as he made his way down the hall.

!BONUS SCENE!

Rabat wandered into the living room and stopped beside Delaware. He studied his brother's feet for a few minutes before following them to the face that looked so much like his father's. He pointed at the state and babbled in Arabic.

"Hello, Rabat," Delaware said, enunciating ever letter in his British accent. "How are you today?"

Rabat paused in his tirade before pointing at Delaware again. "Alerqeyq, _(Slave,)_" he said.

Delaware's eyebrows quirked in an upward direction. "Come again?" he asked.

"Alerqeyq," Rabat repeated. "Alerqeyq."

"Right," Delaware said unsurely. He set aside his cup of tea and moved to sit on the floor before Rabat. "What do you want to play?"

"Alerqeyq!" Rabat reached out and slapped Delaware as hard as he could across the face.

"Rabat!" Delaware grabbed his cheek, stretching his jaw. "What did you do that for?"

"Delaware?" Morocco appeared in the doorway. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Rabat slapped me across the face," Delaware said. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, though."

"Alerbat," Morocco said. "Lemada sef'eh Deylaweyr? _(Why did you slap Delaware?)_"

"Alerqeyq," Rabat insisted, stomping a foot.

Morocco blinked in shock before reaching down to pick Rabat up and prop him on her hip. "Delaware," she said slowly in the voice she only used when she was about to say something she really didn't want to.

"Yes, Mother?" Delaware asked politely as he stood from the floor. California walked past the doorway with a knowing grin.

"Do you think you could maybe abandon your accent for a while?" Morocco asked weakly. "I'm afraid it is not very helpful."

"What?" Delaware asked. He gave his mother a weird look. "It's not a light switch, Mother. I can't just it off and on at will."

"But you are American, yes?" Morocco pressed. "Then you have an American accent."

"But I've been speaking with a British accent my entire life," Delaware pointed out. "I haven't needed to change it back, so why start now?"

"Alerqeyq." Rabat waved a hand at Delaware."

Morocco reached out to push Rabat's hand down. "Because the problem has started now," she said. "Rabat is mistaking you for an English sailor."

"And that's a problem why?" Delaware asked. He reached out to take Rabat's small hand in his own. Rabat scowled and slapped Delaware's hand several times.

Morocco sighed heavily. "Because for the past few months Rabat has been trying to enslave you." Delaware stared at her in shock for a moment or two before swallowing hard.

"Surely you jest?"

"I'm afraid not," Morocco admitted. "Rabat is being very serious in his decision to enslave you."

Delaware licked his lips before swallowing again. "Then you want me to stop speaking in a British accent?" he asked in his American accent. It was a horrible, ear-aching accent that carried the grating roll of the Southern drawl, aching twangs from the yooper accent, and the terrible sneer of Boston. It was a cacophony of noises not meant to be together all at once.

Rabat made a face that looked like a cross between shock and wanting to be sick. He began to howl loudly, flailing his arms.

"Alerqeyq! Alerqeyq!"

"I suppose if you wanted me to speak like this," Delaware said in the terrible accent he had been avoiding for over a century. "I could try it for a few years until Rabat's older."

Rabat's voice rose to an ear-shattering scream.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Morocco turned to leave the room. "I am sorry, Delaware," she said. "We are going to have to talk about his later."

"Sure thing, Mother," Delaware said. His shoulders were hunched forward like a moping dog.

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

_So I corrected the mistake Castor'd made when she made Prussia, Lithuania, and Latvia brothers. Kind of. _***Grumble grumble* **_Prussia was originally a region where Kaliningrad is today. When the Teutonic Order set up camp there, they brought Germans with them. The German and Old Prussian language melded to form an old form of German that was used predominately by the Prussians._

**The lynx is one of the few animals native to Russia.**

_I chose to make Delaware's accent truly horrible. He can't seem to be able to choose which accent to use, so he has to use them all. This stems from him being the first state. Terrible accent + wanting to speak = use the British accent._

_Also, welcome Lishylu to the family. And be nice to her._


	10. Cahayafosc

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_I don't think Castor appreciates all my hard work. *Pouts* It can take me up to four hours to edit these dang chapters and she just doesn't seem to care!_

_*Important notice*_

_No, we're not going on another month vacation, don't worry. We're actually fixing up Scotland's speech a bit. I found a dictionary that can translate into Scots, the Scottish language, so I'm just using a few words for him._

_Do/To: Dae/Tae_

_Can: Kin_

_Can't/Don't/Not: Cannae/Daenae/Nae_

_And stuff like that. I tried to choose words that would be easier to understand._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cahayafosc<strong>

Twenty years ago if someone had told Northern Ireland he would one day be crawling through an air vent to escape a masochistic doppelganger he would have told them they were crazy. Then called them while being chased by said doppelganger and asked for their advice on how to escape, again, said doppelganger.

"Of all the things I've done in my life," Northern Ireland muttered to himself as he shimmed through the air vent. He and New Zealand had decided to split up to better escape the doppelgangers chasing them.

Northern Ireland was thankful for his small frame that gave him the ability to just barely fit in the air vent. The only problem in the beginning had been his wings. He had tucked them tightly against his back, though they still brushed against the vent's walls. Not to mention the worked metals in the walls sang with every move Northern Ireland made. It was giving him a headache.

"Oh, Northern Ireland," a voice sang from below. "Where are you?" Northern Ireland froze for a moment, his breath caught in his chest. He saw his doppelganger through a grate in the floor of the air vent. The doppelganger could have been his identical twin except for the lack of wings.

"Oh bugger," Northern Ireland swore before shimmying faster through the air vent. He was starting to regret his decision of escape.

"There you are," the doppelganger said with a gin, causing Northern Ireland to jump in surprise and yelp when his head hit the ceiling. "You didn't really think you could get away from me, did you?" the doppelganger asked as Northern Ireland clutched his head.

"I figured you'd be too busy chasing New Zealand to get me," Northern Ireland said through gritted teeth. "If you want to go find him, be me guest."

"Now why would I want to go find your nephew?" the doppelganger asked, crossing his arms.

"Because he's weaker than me?" Northern Ireland hazarded a guess. _What would Ireland do_? He wondered to himself. _How would he escape?_

"Ah," the doppelganger said knowledgably, raising a finger. "But he had absolutely nothing to do with me."

"Please don't tell me you want to skin me alive," Northern Ireland said. He shifted uncomfortably in the air vent. His head still pounded from the blow.

"Truthfully," the doppelganger said. "I just wanted you to sit still for a few minutes. "

Northern Ireland blinked before getting an idea. "I can do that," he said. "If you promise not to move either."

"I don't need to," the doppelganger said with a smirk, and crossed his arms. "But you will soon." Northern Ireland's frown of confusion turned to one of shock when he started to hear an ominous creaking sound from the metal around him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Northern Ireland shouted. He scrambled for the other side of the vent just as the metal tube behind him collapsed to the floor, littering the floor with plaster. He hung from the adjacent air vent by his arms, struggling to pull himself back up. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" His legs kicked wildly and his wings beat awkwardly against the wall.

"That's true," the doppelganger said. "But I think you're already in trouble."

"Would you shut it?" Northern Ireland demanded over his shoulder. "You're not really helping me in this situation." His heart was in his throat, pounding hard against his Adam's apple.

"I'm not trying to," the doppelganger said. "By the way, how long am I going to have to stand here and wait for you to fall already?"

"You'll have to wait a long time," Northern Ireland said. His shoes scraped against the ceiling as he tried to pull himself back into the vent. "I – am – not – coming – down – from – here." His eyes widened when he heard creaking metal. "Oh, bugger my life." With a great screech, the second half of the air vent ripped from the ceiling.

Somehow, in some miraculous act of gravity, during his fall, Northern Ireland managed to get himself wedged into the air vent. He hit the ground hard trapped within the metal tube. The doppelganger squatted down before Northern Ireland just as a clock in the building began to strike midnight.

"I would never have believed someone could actually get stuck in an air vent like that in mid-air," he said.

"Oh, shut it, won't you?" Northern Ireland huffed. He propped his chin on his arms. "What do you want with me, anyway?" His wings were trapped uncomfortably against his sides.

"Well," the doppelganger said as the bell tolled for a fifth time. "I want to take your place." Reaching into the air vent, he dragged Northern Ireland out.

"What? No!" Northern Ireland shouted, struggling wildly in his doppelganger's arms. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so," the doppelganger said. He leaned forward, the clock tolling a tenth time in the background. Northern Ireland wailed and kicked and scratched his doppelganger uselessly.

There was a shout from behind the doppelganger just as the clock toll Midnight. The doppelganger looked over his shoulder in confusion.

"What?"

Using the moment of distraction, Northern Ireland kicked his doppelganger hard in the stomach. He was dropped to the floor with a grunt, the doppelganger grabbing his stomach and muttering a curse.

"No, no," a familiar voice said. "You did it wrong. If you really want to get him down, you have to hit him in the solar plexus." The figure proceeded to place a hand on the doppelganger's shoulders and slammed his fist into the sensitive point. The doppelganger choked, his hands flying to his stomach as he fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"What?" Northern Ireland asked, watching the doppelganger fall past him to the floor. He turned back around to see the figure. His eyes widened before filling with tears.

Emerald Isle was still as lean as when Northern Ireland had last seen him. The fluorescent lights in the ceiling gave the Realm a darker brown hair than he actually had. His orange eyes were filled with a recognizable laughter.

"I – I . . ." Northern Ireland stammered for a few seconds before the stress of the day got into him and he broke down sobbing. "I don't want to die again!" he wailed.

"Come here," Emerald Isle said, drawing Northern Ireland in for a hug. "You're not going to die again, you know why?" Northern Ireland was crying too hard to answer the question, but he did push against Emerald Isle weakly. "Because I'm here," Emerald Isle said, rubbing Northern Ireland's back and massaging his wings. "And now no one can touch you without me stopping them."

"But you're supposed to be dead!" Northern Ireland howled. He suddenly stopped howling and hiccupped in realization. "I died," he said in disbelief. "The other guy killed me. What is Scotland going to say?" Tears filled his eyes again. "What is _South_ going to say? They can't give me a proper funeral," he was blubbering now.

"Would you shut up?" the doppelganger on the floor wheezed. Emerald Isle glared at him.

"You shut up," Emerald Isle said, driving his foot into the doppelganger's head, effectively knocking him out. "Now, I think it's naptime," he said to Northern Ireland. "It's been a hard day for you, and we found a safe room."

"B – But," Northern Ireland said. "You're _dead_. Why aren't you dead?"

"Because Mother Earth is a bitch," Emerald Isle said. "And she just couldn't let us rest in peace."

Northern Ireland was quiet for a moment. "I'm too old for a nap," he said.

"Then it's bedtime." Emerald Isle wrapped an arm around Northern Ireland's shoulders and began to lead him down the hall. "You can rest up then beat the living hell out of your doppelganger.

"You're not me mam."

Mirror | rorriM

Prussia glared at the dead-end hallway as though he could order the wall to move out of his way. Poland was stuck watching her 'brother' having a staring contest with an inanimate object. As she had been doing for the last twelve minutes.

"It's not going to, like, move," Poland finally said. "Especially with you glaring at it like that."

"Everything moves for me, the awesome Prussia!" Prussia declared proudly. When the wall dared to prove this statement false he kicked it. "If you don't move, _wall_," he said dangerously. "I will personally flay you alive of any wallpaper or paint you have and then set dogs on you to ruin your sheetrock."

"I think your 'awesomeness meter' totally got broken when you ran into the mirror," Poland said dryly. Prussia glared at her.

"Shut up," he said, turning back to the wall. "I'm trying to make this wall move."

"Let's go," Poland said as she turned around to head back down the hall. "Before they, like, catch up with us."

Hands grabbed Poland by the shoulders. "Too late," a gruff voice growled. Poland released a scream loud enough to wake someone who had been dead for at least a millennia.

"Hallo, West," Prussia said over his shoulder without even looking.

"Hallo, Prussia," Germany said, rubbing an ear. "Are you trying to make a wall move again?"

"Ja," Prussia said.

"And it's not working?"

"Nein."

"Have you tried threatening it with dog urine?" Germany asked wisely. He gently pulled his crying wife to his chest. "Es tut mir leid, mein Phoenix," he apologized to her.

"Ja," Prussia said, He kicked the again before turning around in a huff. He froze. "Nein! Not her!"

"We," Poland said slowly and quietly when she saw the newcomer. "Are, like, so totes dead meat!"

Prussia plastered himself against the wall he had been threatening only moments ago. "Please, have mercy, frau. _(madam.)_" Germany smirked at his brother's fate. North Russia stood beside him with her hands on her hips.

"Prussia," she said, storming forward to poke a finger into the chest. She paused, thinking. "Order of Brothers of German House of Saint Mary in Jerusalem, you are in trouble!"

"Verdammt," Prussia swore softly before swallowing hard. "Middle name."

"He's dead for sure," Germany muttered into Poland's ear. He brushed her hair out of her blotchy face.

"Totally," Poland agreed. She froze when North Russia turned to look at her.

"And do not think you are out of trouble, Civitas Schinesghe!" North Russia threatened. Poland pouted at the name.

"How come West isn't in trouble too?" Prussia demanded. North Russia glared at her self-proclaimed son.

"Because he helped me find you," she said. "And he is not my child to deal with."

"I, like, don't want to be in trouble," Poland whined. "It's not my fault we ran away."

"You're the one who ran out onto the unfinished skyway," Prussia said furiously. "It's totally your fault we're in this situation in the first place!"

"Bruder, you should stop shouting before you get into more trouble," Germany said.

"Be nice to your little sister," North Russia scolded.

"I'm older than him," Poland squawked. "By almost two centuries!"

"I'm more awesome, though!" Prussia argued.

"Are not!" Poland said. Shoving away from Germany, she moved to stand toe-to-toe with Prussia.

"Are too," Prussia said. He leaned down to Poland's height. "I came back from the dead to save your sorry asses from those Empires."

"You, like, died in the first place!" Poland practically shrieked before lunging for Prussia. The taller ex-nation ducked quickly.

"It's not like I pointed that gun at my own heart!"

"Herr, rette mcih, _(Lord, save me,)_" Germany said, massaging his temples as he turned away from the fight.

"Kleinen bruder!" a voice shouted before Germany was tackled into the wall. North Russia looked up from where she was trying to convince Poland to get off Prussia and stop hitting him. A broad-shouldered man with black hair and emerald eyes was cuddling Germany closing, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Teutonic?" Germany asked in shock.

"Hallo, Teutonic," Prussia said lazily, wincing when Poland struck him across the head one last time. "I didn't know you were joining this party."

"My kleinen bruder is here," Teutonic crowed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Teutonic?" Poland asked. She cocked her head to the side. Slowly rising off Prussia, she studied the Realm in silence.

"I am thinking I will not like what she is about to do," North Russia said.

"Probably not," Prussia agreed. "But let's get one thing straight, Teutonic, West is _my_ kleinen bruder, not yours."

"Nein!" Teutonic said, only tightening his grip on Germany. Germany's eyes widened as his brain finally began to comprehend what was going on.

"Nie!" Poland finally shrieked, charging forward unexpectedly. "He's mine!" She shoved Teutonic away from Germany. The Realm stumbled back in shock.

"Was?" Teutonic asked as he blinked at Poland who stood with her hands on her hips then narrowed his eyes. He lifted her up by the back of her shirt. "And who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded hotly.

"Nein!" Germany leapt to his feet, finally snapping out of his stupor. "Das ist meine Frau! _(That's my wife!)_"

"Was?" Teutonic glanced at the struggling Poland who was shrieking curses in Poland and trying to scratch her captor. "No way! You mean you got hitched?"

"Do you mind not being so crude?" Germany asked. "And if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?"

"I'll answer that," Teutonic said. "After I put my . . ." He paused and glanced down at Poland. "Adorable sister-in-law down." After a moment's consideration he looked up at Germany. "Could you take her?" he asked. "I think she's going to try and kill me if I set her down."

"Ja," Germany said. Moving forward, he wrapped his arms around Poland's waist. "But what are you doing here?"

Teutonic had opened his mouth to answer when he was suddenly shoved from behind. His eyes widened as he stumbled forward. Prussia and North Russia had a split second to see the Realm throw his hands out at the floor before his right hand touched Prussia's fallen cell phone.

"Oh, Sch - !" The Realm's words were cut off with a flash of light and he disappeared.

Prussia's doppelganger stood behind the group, staring at Prussia in shock. "Was?" he asked. "But I just shoved you in!"

"That was my un-awesome realm, you dummkopf!" Prussia shouted, leaping forward. He grabbed his doppelganger by the collar and shook him hard. "What were you thinking?"

"That it was you," the doppelganger grunted, grabbing Prussia's wrists. "Now let me go!"

"Nein," Prussia snarled. "That was a stupid thing to do."

"Bruder," Germany said in a warning voice. He was still shaken by Teutonic's disappearance. "I don't you think you should be so – never mind," he said when Prussia threw his doppelganger through a door. Poland was still hanging limp in Germany's arms.

"I fell like a total lightning mouse," she said.

Germany quirked an eyebrow before shoving Poland at Prussia. "Lightning mouse," he said. "Use thunderbolt on my idiot bruder."

"Was?" Prussia asked as he turned around.

"I, like, don't know that!" Poland cried, whirling around to face her husband.

"Um, thunder shock?" Germany suggested with a shrug. "I don't know. I never played this game before."

"Um . . . Hallo?" Teutonic's voice echoed up from the phone.

North Russia blinked down in shock. "Vot der'mo."

Mirror | rorriM

Ottoman trudged down the silent hall with Kugelmugel tucked against his chest, one strong arm supporting the sleeping mirconation. The Realm had just rescued Kugelmugel from a rather mouthy and furious Austria. Rounding one last corner, Ottoman spotted Hispania. His fellow Realm stood before a door with his the head of battle-axe clutched in his hands.

"None others?" Hispania asked when he saw Ottoman walking toward him.

"Not that I could find," Ottoman said softly, trying not to wake the snoring Kugelmugel. "These are the only little ones I could find."

"What about the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus?" Hispania said. "You couldn't find him?"

"Hayır," Ottoman said with a shake of his head. "We can only hope he's with Turkey." Hispania nodded before opening the door to let Ottoman into the room.

Stepping into the semi-dark room, Ottoman scanned the area. Several couches and chairs had been dragged into the windowless and mirror-less room. Micronations and small nations alike littered the room, placed there carefully by the Realms. Moving past a couch containing the two Sealands, Ottoman gently deposited Kugelmugel on another couch, covering him with a blanket. Gaul looked up from where he sat with Liechtenstein curled up in his lap and Seychelles' head on his shoulder. The dark-haired realm seemed to be considering whether or not he should stand, risking waking the sleeping nations.

"I thought ya liked children," Ottoman snickered in a whisper.

"Oui," Gaul said softly. "I do. But these ones are not exactly children. Especially not this one." He nodded down to Liechtenstein. "She is more of un adolescent. _(a teenager.)_"

"Then why don't ya just get up?" Ottoman suggested, though his tone said he knew Gaul wouldn't dare move.

"And wake the sleeping children?" Gaul asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Je ne crois pas. _(I think not.)_" Ottoman smirked and straightened up just as Kalmar ducked into the room, Iceland sound asleep in his arms. Oceania was behind him, steering a bleary-eyed New Zealand into the room before shoving him onto the couch.

"Oceania!" Ottoman hissed. "Ya can't just do that. Ya have ta ease them down, or they'll wake everyone else up."

"I don't know how to do this," Oceania whispered back. "Mum didn't stay long enough to teach me anything." Ottoman growled before marching forward and situating New Zealand more comfortably on the couch, covering him with a blanket.

"We're goin' ta have ta find a bigger room," he said.

"We can't," Gaul said. "This is the only room safe enough for them." He paused when Liechtenstein stirred before falling back to sleep.

Ottoman sighed and straightened up. "We have ta locate the nations who have been pushed inta mirrors," he said. "Where's Vinland?" he asked Kalmar who shrugged.

"He said he was off ta f'nd Am'rica," the colder Realm said. "And C'nada. He f'gured they'd be t'gether."

"Let us hope he finds them quickly," Gaul said with a sigh. "Before this gets more out of hand than it already is."

Mirror | rorriM

China stood under the flickering lights of the room, his eyes scanning his surroundings carefully. He had been chased into the room by his doppelganger. A brief scuffle, and a misaimed paperweight or two, had caused some of the lights in the room to flicker. The doppelganger vanished with every flicker of the lights and reappeared somewhere else in the room with a Cheshire grin.

"Are you having fun, China, aru?" the doppelganger asked, his grin widening. The lights flashed off and he disappeared again.

"Would you shut up, aru?" China demanded. He whirled around when the doppelganger appeared and disappeared with yet another flash.

"Why?" the doppelganger asked, reappearing behind China's right shoulder. The lights flickered and he appeared on the other side. "Am I annoying you, aru?"

"Duì," China said. "And it is a proven fact that those who are more annoying live shorter lives, aru." Whirling around, he struck out at his doppelganger who vanished before the blow could land, appearing leaning against the wall.

"Too slow, aru," he sang.

"You are extremely obnoxious, aru," China snapped. He planted his feet and raised his fists to waist-height.

"And you do not like it, aru?" the doppelganger asked. The lights flickered and he was suddenly standing before a mirror.

"Not one bit," China said. "You are almost as bad as America on sugar, aru." The doppelganger froze at this. His lips pulled pack in a feral snarl. The lights flickered and he was standing before China.

"Do not call me that, aru," the doppelganger hissed.

"What?" China asked, leaning away from the doppelganger. "America, aru?"

"Stop saying that!" the doppelganger spat. "Stop saying his name, aru!" China gaped at his doppelganger for a moment before pulling an arm back and letting is snap forward. His fist struck the doppelganger directly between the eyes.

"Gah!" the doppelganger shouted as he fell back in shock and pain.

"Idiot," China grumbled to himself as he made his way out of the room shaking his head. "I am getting too old for this, aru."

"Are you sure?" a familiar voice said behind him. "I heard there is someone older than you, aru."

"Shénme?" China asked, whirling around. His eyes widened at the sight of the blond Formosa. "What are you doing here? Alive, aru?"

"Thank you for that," Formosa said, wrinkling his nose. "I am happy to see you too, aru."

"I was never happy to see you in the first place," China said. He crossed his arms. "You gave Hong Kong claustrophobia and treated her like a dog, aru."

"Guess what, aru?" Formosa said with a grin.

"You are going to tell me anyway, aru," China sighed with a reserved shrug.

"I came back for Hong Kong, aru," Formosa said brightly.

China paled at that. "You will go nowhere near her," he said furiously. "Not even over my dead body, aru."

"Then I guess I will have to kill you, aru," Formosa said, reaching for a blade at his waist. China's eyes narrowed and he leapt forward before Formosa could draw the blade. Formosa found himself locked in a fierce hand-to-hand fight with the ancient nation.

"I do not see what you are so angry about, aru," Formosa said as he ducked under a fist.

"You would understand if your younger sister could not go into closets without crying, aru," China snapped back. He swung again, managing to land a blow in Formosa's side.

"Gah!" Formosa ducked under another blow and popped up behind China. "Do you know what this does, aru?" He pointed to a spot on China's neck. China's eyes widened and he had a split second to shout 'Bù!' before Formosa moved.

"This!" Formosa said brightly. He pinched the nerve and China fell limp in the Realm's arms. "Oh! You are heavy, aru."

Mirror | rorriM

England dove from the second floor balcony to the first floor lobby, landing gracefully with beats of her wings. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she shook her head.

"The Frog would be screaming if he saw happened to his _masterpiece_," England muttered to herself. She raked her hair back into a ponytail before looking around. "Where is that git, anyway?" A crashing sound and a curse from a hall made her whirl around. "France?" she called hopefully. "America?"

It was neither of them. India stumbled backward into the room. He grunted when his doppelganger slammed his fist into the nation's nose. Running into the wall, India managed to grab his doppelganger's upper arms tried to shove him off.

"India!" England shouted. "Hang in there, lad!" Muttering a quick spell under her breath, she pointed at the doppelganger and sent him flying backward. The doppelganger rolled several times across the floor before hopping back to his feet, dazed by the spell. He spared England a glare before spitting a Hindi word at her that caused India to begin shouting back at him. Without missing a beat, the doppelganger charged forward and ran into India, trying to shove him into the mirror.

"Nahīṁ!" India shouted, struggling to keep himself from falling into the mirror.

"The mirrors?" England whispered to herself. "Something to do with the mirrors." She had noticed an ominous feeling about the empty mirrors, void of all reflections. She was snapped out of her thoughts when India shrieked again. "Blimey, India, wake the dead why don't you?"

"Curse the mirrors why don't _you_?" India shot back as he planted a foot in his doppelganger's stomach and tried to push him away.

"I didn't do that," England snapped. Spreading her arms and wings wide, she touched her thumbs to her pinkies and flicked her forefingers. "Gemino malum abeuntes! _(Evil twin be gone!)_" she cried at the same time a familiar voice thundered "Revertere in patriam, daemon! _(Return to your home, demon!)_"

Two spells collided with the two fighting Indias at the same time, the lines running together until they blurred into one spell. There was a loud thunderclap, smoke erupted like a volcano, and a pain scream echoed from one of the Indias.

"India!" England shrieked. She raced forward into the smoke, disregarding her own safety. "Are you alright?" India knelt on the floor with one hand on his head, one hand on his thigh, and two hands supporting him from the floor. A dark figure rushed through the smoke, skidding to a stop beside England.

"What happened?" India mumbled, rubbing his head.

England stared at her former charge a moment before croaking; "I am _not_ explaining that to Pakistan," she said. She spared a glance to see the new comer was the late Alba of Globe, looked back to India, then her eyes widened and she whirled back around. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Trying nae tae cause trouble," Alba said slowly, backing away from the fuming England. His hair was as brown as ever and his eyes a vibrant red.

"Kyā?" India asked confusedly as he looked up at England. "What does he mean?"

"Just a moment, India," England said before turning her full attention to Alba. "You died," she snarled. "I saw you die on the floor of that cavern. So how is possible that you can be here, on Earth, alive?"

Alba didn't answer immediately. ". . . Mither Earth?" he said hopefully in the end.

"Mother Earth?" England repeated skeptically. "She's nothing more than a folklore passed down."

"Ye really dinnae read the history books, dae ye?" Alba asked.

"What's going on?" India asked. He tried to stand and nearly collapsed back to the floor. Both the nation and realm ignored him.

"And you don't really die, do you?" England countered. "Sorry, India, in a moment, dear." She turned back to Alba. "So where have you been hiding out all this time? Why hasn't Pothos smelled you?"

"Ah was dead!" Albania said, bringing his hands down quickly, palms up. "What dinnae ye understand about that? Ah was dead!"

"Because dead people don't just come back to life!" England shrieked. She stepped for a moment, thinking through her words, before adding. "With the exceptions of Indonesia and Prussia."

"Those were Mither Earth," Alba said wisely. "Now, kin we get onto important matters?" He jerked his head at India who was trying to snap out of his daze.

"We are going to talk about this later," England snapped at Alba. She hurried to India's side. "Now, India," she said gently. "Whatever you do, don't look down."

"Dinnae say that!" Alba protested as India looked down in confusion. There was a moment of silence before the nation shrieked.

"Ōha mērē dēvatā'ōṁ!" India stumbled to his feet, backing away from England and staring in horror at his four hands.

"I told you not to look down!" England said, fluttering her wings in aggravation. "WHY DID YOU LOOK DOWN?" India stared at his four arms for a moment before his eyes moved to glare at England.

"What did you do to me?" he screamed, lunging for the wined nation.

"I didn't mean to do it!" England shouted back before ducking wildly. "It was Alba's fault!"

"Wisnae!" Alba snapped. He managed to wrap his arms around India's waist and tried to drag the nation back. He grunted when one hand covered his eyes and pushed at his head while another punched him in the face. "For someone who just got four arms," he grunted. "He sure kens how tae use them."

"Oh will you just shut up?" England snapped at Alba. "Now, India, we are going to fix this. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Let me go!" India screeched, using his other two fists to pummel at Alba. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Ye'r really nae helping," Alba shouted over India's screams. "What Ah need is extra hands." When a fist landed in his stomach he shouted, "Nae yers!"

"Oh, this is getting ridiculous," England snapped. Stepping forward, she dodged India's hands and placed her own his head. "Somnus, _(Sleep,)_" she commanded. India paused for a moment in his struggling before collapsing in Alba's arms. Panting, the Realm laid India down on the floor and reached for his belt, unwinding rope.

"Is that really necessary?" England asked. "Why don't you just go get a Devil's Chair?"

Alba looked up from tying India's wrists together. "We just gave him four arms," he said bluntly, tightening the rope to stop any possible escape. "Dae ye really want him loose when he wakes up?"

"Then just put him in a binding spell," England suggested.

"Ah dinnae want tae dae any more magic on him," Alba said as he moved to tie the second pair of wrists together. "If we leave him alone, we may be able tae gather some residual magical energy and undo this mess." He paused again. "Preferably when he's asleep."

"Fine," England said. "So what are you going to do now? Take him back to Heaven with you and fix him there?"

"Na," Alba said. He finished with the knots and hoisted India onto his shoulder. "A'm going tae take him back tae the meeting room, along with ye, and we are going tae talk about it."

"What meeting room?" England asked. She sighed, letting her arms drop to her sides. "Please don't tell me you all came back?"

"Um," Alba said, glancing over his shoulder before quickly heading for the hallway.

"Where are you going?" England demanded, hurrying after Alba. "I demand to know who else is here!"

!BONUS SCENE! (Because Castor was sick)

Albania leaned his chin on his hand, staring out a window, bored, as he tried to ignore the voice of the nation he heated more than anyone else. Kosovo sat beside her older brother, trying not to catch the detested nation's attention.

"And if you think I didn't catch you teaching Kosovo all your dirty tricks," Serbia was hounding on Albania. "Then you're dead wrong. I can't believe you support it."

"I'm not teaching Kosovo anything," Albania said in a bored tone. His eyes wandered to where Bosnia sat alongside Croatia, Slovenia, Montenegro, and Macedonia. "Do you seriously have to hold this stupid meeting? Yugoslavia's been dissolved for decades."

"We need to stick together," Serbia sniffed. "If something happens, we need to know there are nations we can count on." She glared at Kosovo who shifted nervously beside her brother.

"Back off, Serbia," Albania hissed. "The only reason I'm here is because I'm not letting Kosovo anywhere near you alone."

"Scared it'll catch something?" Serbia asked snidely. Kosovo ducked her head, twiddling her thumbs. Croatia and Montenegro shared a look as Serbia continued her rant. Neither of them enjoyed watching Kosovo get beaten down like this.

"Alright," Albania said as he stood, stretching his arms to the ceiling. "I'm getting really bored with this, Serbia, and I sat around for five thousand years."

"Oh please, don't use that excuse again," Serbia said with a wicked laugh. "How many of us actually know if that was true? You disappear all the time for years!"

"Shut up," a soft voice muttered, and Serbia started in surprise. Kosovo glared up at her neighbor through her bangs. "Just shut up. I know you don't like me, and never will, but that doesn't mean you have to be rude to Big Brother. He sat in a tomb for five thousand years waiting for his Mbretëreshë _(Queen)_ to wake up."

Serbia blinked in surprise but her eyes narrowed. "It knows more than I thought," she said.

"That's it," Albania said. He grabbed Kosovo's hand and dragged her to her feet. "Let's go, Princesha. Come on, Bosnia." Bosnia rose quickly and followed Albania who paused in the doorway. "Oh, and Serbia?"

"Šta?" Serbia asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're right, I didn't sit around for five thousand years," Albania said with a shrug. "I did a lot during that time. Who do you think dissolved Yugoslavia?" Kosovo smirked and stuck her tongue out at the shocked Serbia who shrieked furiously. The younger nation skipped after her older brother.

"When do I get to meet my Mbretëresha?" she asked happily.

"Just as soon as she gets out of trouble," Albania promised.

"Is she still texting you?" Kosovo asked.

"Po," Albania said. "She keeps telling me how annoying all the doppelgangers are being. She keeps getting separated from the groups she finds because they get shoved into mirrors."

Kosovo blinked before smiling. "That sounds like she's having fun!" she said.

Albania paused and looked down at her with a bemused expression. "I think you'll do just fine, Princesha." He patted Kosovo on the head. "You'll do just fine."

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

_What did you think of Alba's speech? I tried my best on it._

_And what about India? -.- That was Castor's idea. I couldn't talk her out of it._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU?!**


	11. Bringmebacktolife

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N:_** Hey, everyone.**_

_**Before you read this chapter, please take a moment of silence for the freshman who has passed away at our school.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bringmebacktolife<strong>

America sat on the floor cross-legged with his head propped against a wall. Nothing Taiwan had said in the last five minutes had been able to get him out of the position. Not even when she coaxed him with chocolate, money, or a trip to Disney World.

"Sweetie," Taiwan said gently, crouching down beside the silent America. "Everyone gets drunk eventually and says stupid things."

"But I wasn't drunk," America mumbled. He banged his head against the wall once. "I haven't been drinking."

"You're stressed," Taiwan amended herself. "Stress and exhaustion are not a good mix." She looked to Cuba for help with the situation.

"Don't look at me," Cuba said with a shrug. "I've been stressed and tired since this started."

Taiwan scowled and straightened up. "You're no help, Cuba," she said waspishly. "Why do I even both keeping you around." America fell back on the floor, laying there spread-eagled. Taiwan gave him an exasperated look.

"Because I have muscles," Cuba said. Leaning against the wall, he slid down to sit on the floor.

"You both need to get up," Taiwan snapped at Cuba and America. "America, Sweetie," she said, trying to be nicer. "I know you're a bit stressed and exhausted and that it's making you say weird things, but we need to keep moving. We can't stay in one place for too long."

"I guess," America mumbled, pushing himself into an upright position. He poked Cuba in the arm. "Are you getting up too, Peter Pan?"

"I'm going to get up and hide your tan," Cuba snapped. "Don't call me Peter Pan."

America frowned at the island nation. "You're nto being very nice," he commented before pushing himself to his feet. "Let's blow this sugar stand," he said firmly. Cuba grumbled to himself in Spanish before grudgingly getting to his feet. He leaned against the wall once more.

"Where are we going now?" he asked.

"We're going to the sugar stand," America said as though Cuba was being stupid. He sniffed and scratched his nose. "Aren't we?"

"We're not going to a sugar stand," Cuba said. "There are none."

"Crabby say what?" America asked, and Taiwan massaged her pounding temples. She was starting to understand what China felt like putting up with the rest of Asia.

"I am going to kill you!" Cuba roared as he shoved off the wall and moved to grab America. He collapsed in mid-movement, clutching his chest and wheezing heavily.

"Cuba!" Taiwan cried. She flew to the other nation's side. "What is it?" she asked worriedly. America crouched down and laid a hand gently on his neighbor's shoulder.

"I've had enough of this revolution," Cuba managed to choke out. "Just let me die already."

"Do you know what you need?" America asked Cuba in his first serious tone in the past two hours.

"I need to die," Cuba snapped. "I can't take it anymore!" He shoved America way from himself and attempted to get to his feet, failing miserably.

"Cuba, man," America said, planting his hands on Cuba's shoulders. "You have to listen to me . . . the other me . . . I mean, the me in the shoulder." He wrinkled his nose at the confusion. "Just shrug, dude, shrug and eats lots of sugar." Taiwan smacked herself in the forehead.

"Would you shut up?" Cuba roared. "I've had enough of the sugar, snap out of it, Idiota!"

"I don't have anything to snap," America said in confusion. "Except maybe my glasses." He removed his glasses and examined them. "They can shoot lasers out of the lens." Cuba once against tried to get ot his feet but only managed to fall back against the wall, struggling to breathe.

"Cuba," Taiwan said, grabbing one of Cuba's arms. "Just relax, okay. If you get too excited you might get more hurt."

America turned away from the pair of island nations, still examining his glasses. "AT least I _think_ it's this pair," he said to himself. "Maybe it's my evening pair." He wrinkled his nose in thought. "Nah, those ones make me smarter.

There was a soft grating from behind America before something slammed shut. Looking up from examining his 'laser glasses', America looked over his shoulders. He blinked at the sight of a great wall separating him from Taiwan and Cuba one more.

"Well that can't be good," he said to himself.

"America!" Taiwan's muffled shout seeped through the steel wall. "Can you hear me?"

"Now where did you ever get that idea from?" a familiar yet masculine voice said from behind America. Turning around and replacing his glasses, America quirked an eyebrow at the sight of a male England standing before him.

"And that just makes it a whole lot worse," America continued.

"Don't worry, love," Dnalgne said. "We won't hurt you." Dnaltocs stepped around the corner behind his younger brother. "Much."

"That's what they all say," America said seriously. "And then I always end up getting shot up with vaccines. I can't sit still for a week after that." Dnalgne blinked and glanced over his shoulder at Scotland who shrugged before turning back to America.

"What makes you say that?" the Reflection asked.

"Purple," America said. "Because Aliens don't wear and hats, and Mr. Viking is looking kind of angry behind you."

"Viking?" Dnalgne repeated as he and Dnaltocs turned around, both Reflections looking shocked to see Kalmar standing before them. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Kalmar raised his axe high in the air. "I'm yer w'rst n'ghtmare," he said before bringing his weapon down. Dnalgne and Dnaltocs moved quickly, darting in opposite directions.

"Bada bing bada boom," America said with a shrug. Kalmar gave him a strange look before swinging his axe at Dnaltoc's head.

"Do you really think you can stop us?" Dnalgne sneakered from where he stood in the doorway.

"He can't because he's too busy," a voice said from behind England. "But I can."

The Reflection didn't have a change to turn around before hands clapped over his ears. Crying out, Dnalgne collapsed to the floor clutching his head. Vinland looked up from the Reflection to where America stood. The young nation raised a fist and spread his fingers, making a 'poof' sound.

Kalmar landed a hard blow on Dnaltocs' head and shoved the Reflection back. He turned around to face America.

"Are you guys the cops?" America asked Kalmar and Vinland. "Because if you are, I didn't lick the Liberty Bell, Revere did it."

Kalmar looked to Vinland in confusion. "Did New Sc'ndinavia act l'ke th's?" he asked his son.

"I only saw New Scandinavia act like this once," Vinland said slowly. "That was when he went three days without sleep."

"I did that once," America said thoughtfully. "I woke up . . . oh, wait, that was the time I slept for three days. Never mind."

"What should we do, Far?" Vinland asked, look to Kalmar.

"There's only one th'ng we can do," Kalmar said in a resigned tone. He moved to stand before America, placing his palm against the nation's forehead. America went cross-eyed trying to watch it.

"Did you wash your hands after you used the bathroom?" America asked Kalamr. "I really hope you did."

"Am'rica," Kalmar said deeply, placing his hands on America's shoulder to keep him still. "Sofna, _(Sleep,)_" he commanded in a gentle tone. America's eyes fell shut and he collapsed into Kalmar's arms. The Realm bent down and swept America's legs out from under him, holding the nation like a child. "That's wh't we do, he told his son wisely.

"Ah," was all Vinland said.

Mirror | rorriM

Prussia covered the speaker of the phone with one hand, determinedly trying to shut out the annoying voice he would never admit was exactly like his. Teutonic had found he could still speak through the phone's spears and was using it to his advantage.

"Do you ever shut up?" Prussia demanded from the Realm. He muted the phone before Teutonic could answer and shoved it into his pocket.

Germany rolled his eyes. "You two are the same nation, bruder," he told Prussia. "I don't think he's going to shut up very soon."

"I am nothing like him, West," Prussia argued, and Germany just shook his head.

"Just, like, grow up already," Poland said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "He's you and you're him."

"You can't tell me what to do," Prussia said childishly. "And saying I'm just like Teutonic is saying is like saying Australia's just like England."

Germany frowned at the simile, thinking. "Those two are nothing alike," he finally said.

"Exactly!" Prussia crowed.

"I mean the comparisons."

"Shut up!"

"I can too tell you what to do," Poland snapped, stomping her foot childishly and planting her hands on her hips. "I'm, like, your older sister!"

"We're not even related," Prussia argued furiously.

"So you accept that you are siblings, da?" North Russia said to Poland.

"Nein," Prussia said. "I won't believe I'm related Poland, because I'm not."

"But Poland called you her younger brother," North Russia pointed out.

"But I don't," Prussia said. "So that means we're not siblings."

"Totes," Poland added quickly. "We're totally not siblings. I would, like, rather eat him than be his sister." Prussia and Germany both looked at Poland before looking to each other.

"What have been doing to her, West?" Prussia asked with a snicker. "Something kinky?"

"Shut up!" Germany snapped.

North Russia was staring at Poland, an expectant look on her face. Poland backed away from her quickly.

"What is that look, like, for?" Poland asked, making another face at her Mamochka.

"I am waiting," North Russia said.

"For what?"

"For you to eat him."

"Nobody's eating anybody," Germany said quickly, placing gone hand on Prussia's chest and the other on Poland's shoulder. "Cannibalism will lead us nowhere."

"Ja!" Teutonic's voice said from the phone. "Besides, I bet that lousy jack ass tastes like scheiße!"

"How the hell did you start talking?" Prussia demanded, yanking his phone from his pocket. He glared at the trapped Teutonic. "And nobody asked you."

"Nein, you didn't," Teutonic agreed. "And since you didn't ask, I won't tell you there's some freaks running your way."

"Was?" Germany demanded. He whirled around and groaned. "Just what we need, another attack."

North Russia blinked, staring at the Reflections heading their way. "Who is that?" she asked, pointing at one.

"That's, like, you, Mamochka," Poland said. North Russia looked at Poland before looking back to her doppelganger.

"Oh."

"And a male Poland," Prussia added. "Or is it? I never could tell the difference," he snickered.

"I'm going to, like, kill you!" Poland screeched. She had just moved to swipe at Prussia when he disappeared from his spot in the blink of an eye, having been tackled by Ynamreg.

"Bruder!" Germany shouted helplessly. Whirling around, he punched a doppelganger in the face who was trying to grab him by the arm.

Ynamreg shoved Prussia away from himself. "Are you hoping to go someplace?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Ja, away from you," Prussia snapped. He pulled his fist back and let is snap forward again. Ynamreg grabbed the wrist before the fist could hit him in the nose and twisted the arm behind Prussia's back, causing the ex-nation to howl. Prussia had a single moment to hear North Russia's furious scream of 'Not my son!' before the stairs unexpectedly caved.

Mirror | rorriM

Taiwan beat her fists against the wall helplessly, screaming herself hoarse the whole time.

"America! America, can you hear me?" she shrieked. "America!"

"I don't think he can hear you," Cuba said from where he sat.

"I can't believe this happened again, "Taiwan said, tears forming in her eyes. "Why won't those Reflections leave him alone? Why is he so special?"

"Maybe you can ask him yourself," a familiar voice suggested from behind Taiwan. The female nation froze at it and turned slowly on the spot. Red spots grew on her cheeks and she 'eeped'.

"Kon'nichiwa, Taiwan-chan," Imperial said with a police bow and small smile on his face.

"You have got to be kidding," Taiwan said, her shoulders sagging. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked.

Imperial frowned at the words. "I appears I am not now," he said. "I think you should come with me."

"Should I be worried?" Cuba asked curiously.

"I don't know if you two have met formally," Taiwan said. "Cuba, meet the bastard who tried to force me to marry him, Imperial. Imperial, meet the love of my life and soul of my existence, Cuba."

"I don't think that was necessary," Cuba muttered under his breath.

"I agree," Imperial said. "That was quite unnecessary, Taiwan-chan. Though it is very nice to meet you, Cuba-san."

"You chained me to a bed!" Taiwan accused, pointing a sharp finger at Imperial.

"Which I no longer do," Imperial said. "I have changed my ways. And now it is time for you to come with me."

"I am not going anywhere until I find America," Taiwan said. She turns back to the wall. "He's too t red to be able to fight anyone off."

"I'm not moving either," Cuba said, raising a hand. "I'm an invalid."

Imperial sighed to himself. "Hai, we were told of your condition," he told Cuba. "So I brought along some help."

Ottoman poked his head around the corner. "Did ya say somethin', Imperial?" he asked.

"Hai, Ottoman-san," Imperial said. "It is time for us to go. Will you please help Cuba-san?"

"Sure thin'," Ottoman said. He strode past Imperial to bend over Cuba. "Yer lookin' worse than when I last saw ya."

"Cállate!" Cuba snapped. "And don't touch me!"

"Do ya see how they treat me?" Ottoman asked Imperial over his shoulder. "They treat me like I'm some kind of enemy."

"Because you are," Taiwan said sternly, still facing the wall. "You shouldn't even be here alive, technically."

"I will take care of her," Imperial told Ottoman. "Please take care when you handle Cuba. He is not having an easy time."

"I said don't touch me!" Cuba snapped when Ottoman drew closer to him. He tried to push the Realm away and scoot aside at the same time.

"And I'm not moving," Taiwan said. "I'm going to stay here until I rot, or until America finds us again."

"These two are impossible," Ottoman muttered before folding the fighting Cuba over his shoulder. "They're more trouble than they're worth."

"Hai," Imperial agreed. Striding forward, he forced Taiwan to turn around and folded her over his own shoulder. "But they are necessary."

"Put me down!" Taiwan shrieked furiously, kicking out at Imperial. "Let me go!"

"Nō, Taiwan-chan," Imperial said as he turned around. "We need to head back to the safe room."

Ottoman led Imperial down the hall and around the corner. Cuba and Taiwan were unable to struggle the whole journey back to this strange 'safe room', though Taiwan did voice her opinion of Imperial in rather fierce, and uncalled for, Chinese.

Imperial had just opened the door and set Taiwan on her own two feet when the female nation was tackled by a golden body with a wagging tail.

"Finland!" Taiwan squealed, shoving the wolf-nation down. "Get off!"

Finland whined, wagging her tail excitedly. She spun a few times in her excitement before suddenly remembering something and charging for a couch. She weaved between grabbing hands and launched herself onto the occupied furniture. Spinning around a couple times, Finland settled down with her chin on America's stomach and sighed happily.

"America!" Taiwan gasped. She moved forward slowly, taking in the sleeping nation. Someone had removed the young nation's glasses and jacket and had covered him with several blankets. America's face was smooth in his dreamless sleep.

Ottoman gently eased Cuba down on the floor beside America's couch.

"He looks so young," Taiwan said as she brushed America's hair out of his face. "When I see him like this I can't imagine him when he's awake: so serious and busy."

"I can," Cuba said tiredly. "It keeps me from trying to kill him while he's asleep.

Taiwan sat gently on the couch beside America, continuing to stroke the nation's hair. When she finally looked up it was to see this 'safe room' packed with nations. Belgium was holding a depressed looking Mexico close as they waited for their brother and husband to return. Romano had one arm around Italy' shoulders and one around Seychelles' while he hissed in rapid Italian at a bleary-eyed Seborga. China was asleep on yet another couch, North Korea leaning against it as his head hit his chest. Northern Ireland seemed to have fallen asleep holding Emerald Isle's hand.

"This is quite the mess," Cuba commented. "I bet Romano's happy to see Seychelles again."

"He started cussin' Gaul out," Ottoman said. "He was being so loud we had ta sit on him fer ten minutes before he woke everyone else up."

"Hm." Cuba allowed his head to fall back. "Well," he said. "I'm going to bed." He felt Taiwan scoot closer to him before she laid her head on his shoulder. Resting his cheek atop Taiwan's head, Cuba drifted off to the place of dreams were peace reigned until reality returned. He dreamt he was speaking to a much younger America who looked ready to cry.

Mirror | rorriM

Russia stared at the ceiling of the office from where he sat against the door, blocking it with his massive form. There was an audible _tap – tap – tap_ as he raised his pipe and let it fall to the floor again. Lithuania was propped against a table, his injuries having been wrapped up several hours again. Latvia was laying on his back on the floor, counting the number of tiles in the ceiling. Estonia was staring at a dead computer screen, as he had been for the last four hours, wishing it to come to life. Belarus sighed again and shifted so her ankles cross over each other.

The five nations jumped in surprise when there was a knock on the door.

Russia glanced over his shoulder at the wood. "Govorite parol' i vy mozhete vvesti, _(Speak the password and you may enter,)_" he said coldly. Latvia turned his head to watch Russia and Estonia just barely shifted in his chair.

"Privet," Soviet said from the other side of the door. Belarus paled slightly at the voice. "Now may I come in?" Lithuania stood quickly, shaking his head.

"Net," Russia said. He crossed his legs at the ankles. "I was lying, there is no actually password."

"One – zero – zero – one – zero – zero – exclamation points!" Estonia wailed, throwing his hands into the air. "Asterisk! Asterisk! Asterisk!" Belarus gave him a strange look.

"Oh," Soviet said. "That it is too bad. I hope you will move, Russia."

"Net, and there is nothing you can do to make me move," Russia said. He glared at Estonia when the nation broke down sobbing about Trojans and viruses.

"Then this is not my fault," Soviet said.

The nations were shocked when the door was kicked open. It slammed into Russia's broad back and bounced off the doorway to sway slightly on one hinge. Soviet stood in the doorway, Hungary slung over one shoulder.

"Privet, Soviet," Russia said, glaring at the Realm and rubbing his head. "Was that really necessary?"

"You would not move or open the door," Soviet said innocently. He shifted Hungary higher on his shoulder. The female nation showed no sign of moving or making any noise.

"What did you do to Little Hungary?" Russia asked coldly.

Estonia grabbed the computer monitor and slammed it against the table, swearing colorfully in Estonian, Esperanto, and what could only have been computer jargon. Striding across the room, Soviet lifted Estonia under his other arm.

"She is simply sleeping," the Realm said. "Little Hungary was very tired after her running around."

"You attacked her," Russia accused. He pushed himself to his feet, keeping a careful eye on Soviet for any tricks.

"Net," Soviet said. "Her husband attacked her. Little Hungary simply fainted in my arms."

"There are fifty tiles in this room," Latvia said faintly to no one in particular. "If every room has this many times then there's . . . a lot of tiles," he finished after a moment's thought.

"Very good," Soviet told the small nation with a smile. "Now how many bricks are in this room?"

Latvia looked around the room with a frown. "One," he finally said. "Flying at your head."

"Chto?" Soviet asked before ducking just in time for said brick to fly over his head. "I am taking it you are not happy with this situation," he said to Russia.

"Net, I am not," Russia said, glaring at the brick that had missed its mark. "You are not going to take anyone again."

"I am not taking you," Soviet said simply. "I am leading you to the safe room."

"What safe room?" Lithuania asked curiously.

"Our safe room," Soviet said simply. "Finland is there," he added teasingly.

"Finland!" Estonia said, brightening up instantly. "Is she alright?"

"Oh," Soviet said devilishly in a serious tone. "She is in very much pain. Poor Little Finland barely survived the attack."

"Ei, Soome," Estonia cried. "Minu nõbu, siis surevad! _(My cousin, you are dying!)_"

"You are lying!" Russia accused Soviet over Estonia's wails. "Little Finland is perfectly fine."

"Net, I am not," Soviet said with a shake of his head. "Teutonic is working hard to see if he can save her."

"Soome! Soome!" Estonia wailed, beating against Soviet's back weakly. "I will write a eulogy for you, the best there will ever be." Russia gave Soviet a filthy look. Soviet only smiled back at him.

"And I do believe Ukraine may be there by now," the Realm added.

"Ukraine?" Belarus echoed, rising quickly.

"Ukraine?" Russia echoed his sister. He licked his lips nervously before nodding. "Da, we will go with you," he said. "But if this is a trap I will beat you senseless with my pipe."

"Da, very well," Soviet said. He headed back out the door humming pleasantly. "Follow me."

Needless to say, when the countries arrived in the safe room it was to find Finland in perfect health and happily sleeping on America. Unfortunately Ukraine hadn't arrived in the room yet. It took Ottoman, Formosa, and Imperial to hold Russia back. Lithuania had to pin Belarus down to keep her from stabbing Soviet with her knife.

Mirror | rorriM

Taiwan's eyes opened slowly at the sound of furious shouting. She heard several tired complaints from awoken children and adults shushing them back to sleep. Blinking blearily, Taiwan looked up to see Russia being restrained by three Realms and Belarus fighting against Lithuania.

"If ya would j'st sh't up?" Kalmar hissed at Russia and Belarus. "Yer going ta w'ke up the ch'ldren. It took us l'ng eough to get th'm b'ck to sleep wh'n R'mano st'rted shout'ng." Russia huffed belligerently but went slack in Ottoman and Formosa's arms. Imperial stopped trying to shove against the nation's chest, stepping back.

Taiwan sat up, accidently waking Cuba in the process.

"¿Qué?" Cubba asked tiredly, looking around the room.

India sat in a chair, glaring at England as if he wanted nothing more than to tear her apart at the moment. His hands had been tied to the arms of the chair while it looked as if more hands had been bound behind the chair. Cuba shook his head.

"I'm too tired for this," he muttered to himself.

"That makes two of us," Taiwan said with a yawn, having heard Cuba speak. She nearly yelped when Kalmar crouched down before them.

"Can we t'lk ta the two of ya?" the Realm asked softly so as to not wake any one up.

"I can't guarantee how long I'll be alive," Cuba said, stifling another yawn.

"We need ta t'lk ta ya about Am'rica," Kalamr said. That caused Taiwan to perk up instantly. "Let's go s'mewhere pr'vate." Standing, Kalmar headed to an empty area of the room behind a counter where Ottoman was waiting for him.

"What did he do this time?" Cuba muttered, heaving himself to his feet.

"Maybe he didn't do anything," Taiwan suggested softly. She noticed Vinland following the two nations to the private section. Kalmar and Ottoman towered over the two island nations, sharing nervous looks.

"What's going on?" Cuba asked, crossing his arms.

"Ya two h've sp'nt the m'st t'me w'th Am'rica in the p'st tw'nty four hours," Kalmar said, crossing his own arms. "How has been act'ng?"

Taiwan looked to Cuba before speaking. "He's been fine," she said slowly. "A bit tired, but fine."

"He's been struggling," Cuba said outright.

"Cuba," Taiwan hissed. "What if they want to use this against him? They could try to kill America."

"Look, we don't want ta kill anyone," Ottoman said seriously. He leaned against the counter. "Did America ever tell ya what happened ta New Scandinavia?" Kalmar stiffened at the name of his deceased son.

"He killed himself," Cuba said with a shrug. "So that all of you idiots would stop killing each other."

"Evet, that's the main idea of it," Ottoman said. He placed a firm hand on Kalmar's shoulder to stop the Realm's furious trembling. "But it was deeper than that. New Scandinavia wasn't just another bloodthirsty Realm."

"Then what was he?" Taiwan asked hotly.

"New Scandinavia was pure," Vinland said softly. "He never killed anyone and was always trying to make us stop. It drove him mad when we wouldn't listen to him."

"He us'd ta laugh," Kalmar whispered. "Ev'ry year in the s'mmer he would inv'te all the n'tions to his house fer a c'lebration. Ya could alwys tell where New Sc'ndinavia was because everyone was h'ppier. His h'ppieness and k'ndness was c'ntagious."

"But we seemed ta take it fer granted," Ottoman continued when Kalmar couldn't. "What has America really been like?" he asked Taiwan who bit her lip.

"He's crumbling," she said soflty. "I can see it. He keeps taking more and more weight onto his shoulders and it's crushing him inside." Hot tears filled her eyes. "And everyone is blind to it."

Ottoman shared a look with Vinland. "Sounds like New Scandinavia to me," he said. "Listen, who's been attackin' ya? Yer doppelgangers? America's?"

"Bù," Taiwan said with a shake of her head. She ticked off her fingers as she listed the Reflections who had attacked them. "First it was Cuba's, then Vietnam's, Russia's, England's, and Scotland's." When she noticed Ottoman's thoughtful look she frowned. "What is it?"

"No other nation has been attacked by a doppelganger that wasn't their own," Ottoman said. He scratched his chin. "These doppelgangers - ."

"Reflections," Taiwan said quietly.

"Alright, Reflections," Ottoman amended. "They don't go after anyone else unless they fight in groups. They always try ta shove their original inta mirrors."

"That's what America said," Taiwan said excitedly. "He said the Reflections protected us from what's on the other side of the world."

"I don't know if he's right or not," Ottoman said slowly. "But did ya notice somethin' strange when ya were around America?"

"Sí," Cuba said. "He was arguing with himself the last time we found him."

"That was before he fell asleep," Taiwan pointed out.

"Evet, but the three of ya get attacked and each time the target is America," Ottoman said. "But here's the main question." He leaned toward the pair of nations. "Where's America's Reflection?"

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

_We didn't personally know the freshman, but it's still hard to think a student passed away, only 19 years old._


	12. Clio

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_So, the last chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday but Fanfiction was being stupid. :P But it's up today, so that's all good._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clio<strong>

America was faintly aware of hushed whispers and giggling children being shushed by adults as he woke up. The warmth of the blankets and comfort of the mattress left him wishing he could forget the nightmare he had been having about being trapped in a building with Reflections. A child screeched loudly and America wished Morocco would tell the kids to quiet down. Shifting comfortably, America sighed heavily. He frowned at the weight on his chest, finally opening his eyes.

A golden snout followed by violet eyes laid just inched from America's face. Seeing the younger nation awake, a tail began to thump against America's legs and Finland's head jerked up in excitement.

"Äiti?" America asked in a croak. Clearing his throat, he rubbed his eyes with heels of his hands. "Hemmetti," he swore. "It wasn't just a dream." Finland's ears flattened against her head and she gave America a look that said she didn't appreciate his use of language.

"Anteeski," America apologized. "I'm just a bit stressed" He shifted up the couch slightly without dislodging the wolf-nation, leaning against the arm of the couch. Finland rested her chin on America's chest, eyeing his hand before finally moving to lick it.

"No idea where Far Sve is?" America asked as he began to scratch Finland behind the ear. Finland whined and laid her head down again, worry filling her violet eyes.

America's eyes flicked to China when the ancient nation appeared at the back of the couch. China had a frown of disapproval on his face.

"Nǐ hǎo," America told China.

"Nǐ hǎo," China said back. His eyes narrowed in deeper disapproval. "Taiwan told us everything, aru."

"And what consists of 'everything'?" America asked the nation. Leaning past China, he spotted Taiwan talking to Cuba. The Asian nation blushed before turning around quickly.

"Do not blame Taiwan," China said. "It is a good thing she told us, aru."

"What did she tell you?" America asked through clenched teeth. He sat up straighter and Finland was sent tumbling to the foot of the couch. The wolf-nation gave America a dirty look and huffed in annoyance before hopping off the couch to badger North Korea for attention. When the Asian nation didn't immediately give it, Finland scratched down the length of his leg.

"Jenjang, ez-ad!" North Korea shouted in pain.

America ignored North Korea's continued swears. He turned his full attention to China.

"Taiwan told us you are putting too much pressure on yourself," China said. He crossed his arms and sniffed. "You are trying to be a nation, a parent, and an adult all at once, aru."

"So?" America snapped. "There's nothing wrong with being an adult." He glared at England when the female nation stepped up to his other side and ruffled her wings.

"It is when you never got the chance to be a child," England said seriously. "America, lad, I forced you to grow up quickly, you never knew what it was like ti be a child. Because of that you don't understand it is okay to make mistakes."

"And let people put pressure on you," China added. "And blame you, and insult you, aru."

"We're not saying you don't stand up for yourself," England before America could speak. She rested her hand on his shoulder. "You do that plenty well. We're just saying you don't let things go very well. You push it off and let it stew until it explodes."

America turned his gaze to his lap, fisting the blankets.

"You have to understand, lad," England continued as though nothing was wrong. "We're just trying to help."

"You're the ones who don't understand," America said softly. England and China looked to each other in confusion then leaped back when America surged to his feet. "You don't know what it's like to be me!" America shouted. "I have fifty kids to deal with. And they're not just kids, they're states. States, do you hear me? I have to deal with annual calls from their bosses about kids not doing their jobs or being too you to do anything right, or that someone's been arrested, is missing, or got their arm lopped off by a wood chipper.

"And on top of that." America's voice had risen to a roar, causing several of the younger nations to hide behind their siblings. "I have to deal with being a nation. I fought my own battles and I'm still fighting them today. I can't make a move without anyone judging me or telling me not to do it. And don't even get me started on my president. Do you have any idea how hard it is to deal with a new leader every four to eight years and listen to them say 'you can't possibly be the personification!' or 'you're too young!' You guys just don't' understand!" America finished his rant in a high shout before falling face first onto the couch and screaming into the pillow.

"His first temper tantrum," England said to China. "Should I be proud or worried?"

The sofa cushions sank as someone sat beside America. "America?" Hungary said, and a hand began to gently rub his back. "It's completely understandable for you to be upset. We've all judged you too harshly and expected too much out of you too soon."

"Mph." America shifted his head so he could glare at Hungary. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," he said in true temper tantrum fashion.

"I am not!" Hungary snapped. America yelped in surprise when her shoe connected with his bottom. He fell off the couch in the process.

"Ow." Sitting up, America crossed his arms. "Then why didn't any of you ever step in before? I never saw any of you try to save me when I gave myself up for Korea." China and Russia looked to each other before glancing in opposite directions. "Or how about when Turkey captured my crew in Tripoli, huh? I had to save myself then too."

Hungary had opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when Cuba stepped in.

"Chico," Cuba said, sitting on the couch beside Hungary and grimacing with every movement he made. "You have to understand that we're all asomos at some point in time. Look at what Albania did, his head is wanted in over forty countries."

"Cuba's right, America," Taiwan said as she crouched down beside America. "People say mean things when they're stressed or scared and especially when they're angry. I'm sure we have all said something to someone we later regretted. I know China regrets telling me I look bad in green."

"But you do, aru!" China said, and America couldn't help but quirk a smile.

"You just have to learn to let it go," Taiwan said gently. She wrapped an arm around America's shoulders. "Don't let bad things in life weigh you down. When I asked you about Atlas earlier you said you would tell him one thing. Do you remember what you said?"

America looked up at Taiwan with a serious face. "I'd tell him to shrug," he said softly.

"That's right," Taiwan encouraged. "So, just shrug."

Mirror | rorriM

Vinland skidded to a stop when the hall reached a T-intersection, glancing in both directions before he randomly chose the right hall. He could hear the thundering of heavy boots as Kalmar followed close behind. He had just turned another corner when he broke out into a feral grin. The largest distinction between this Canada and the real one was that the curl was pointing in the wrong direction and he bore no scar on his face.

Kalmar slowed to a stop behind Vinland, taking in the doppelganger with cold eyes. "Are ya s're th's is the one?" he asked his son. "I don't w'nt ta att'ck C'nada again."

"I'm positive," Vinland said before he charged forward. Adanac barely had the chance to turn around and cry out in shock before he was slammed against the wall, Vinland's arms pressing against his chest.

"So," Kalmar said, drawing out the word. "How do we r'turn ya ta yer m'rror?"

"Why would I tell you?" Adanac spat at the tall Realm.

"B'cause we could eith'r m'ke yer r'turn ta the m'rror w'rld painl'ss," Kalmar said, drawing his sword. "Or pain_f'l_."

Adanac paused before replying. "You don't even know how to put me back into the mirror," he said.

"I have an idea," Vinland said. He yanked Adanac away from the wall before shoving him through a mirror. "Like that!"

The moment Adanac disappeared fully into the mirror, Canada fell through with a yelp. Rolling head over heels, he collided against the wall with a _smack_ before falling back onto the floor.

"Ow."

"Th's m'st h've h'rt," Kalmar told Vinland. "Maybe we should h've caught him."

"I was busy shoving the other guy in!" Vinland retorted. "Maybe _you_ should have caught him."

"I didn't kn'w he was c'ming out," Kalmar said. "Don't m'ke me put ya ov'r my knee l'ke I did the oth'r n'ght."

Canada cracked his eyes open. "Did Mother Earth send you?" he asked calmly. Vinland and Kalmar stopped their bickering to look down at him sprawled out on the floor.

"How did you know?" Vinland asked. "Most of the other nations think we've been playing dead."

"You are dead," Canada said. He sat up slowly, rubbing his sore head. "But my magic is with Mother Earth. I understand her more than the other nations do. Not even Northern Ireland actually understands what he's doing."

"Th'n ya weren't really s'prised wh'n Pr'ssia c'me b'ck ta l'fe?" Kalmar asked Canada curiously. The nation shrugged before speaking.

"I didn't really know Mother Earth could do that," he admitted as he sat up. "She gives things life and takes it away when it's run its course. Mother Earth was here before everyone else." He looked to the mirror. "So all you have to do is shove the Reflections back into the mirror?"

"Pretty much," Vinland said. "We shoved them in and they don't come back out."

"Huh," Canada said before suddenly leaping to his feet. "I have to find America!" he said quickly, running down the hall. Kalmar and Vinland waited for a minute or two before Canada trudged back. "Do either of you know where he is?"

"Come with us and you'll find him," Vinland replied.

Canada followed Kalmar and Vinland back to the safe room where he found America in a full swing temper tantrum bout China and Russia being 'meanies' and yelling that they had no right to tell him what to grow, it's his land.

Mirror | rorriM

Prussia limped down the hall, clutching at his upper thigh. Ynamreg had landed a lucky slice on the ex-nation when Prussia had been least expecting it. Prussia hadn't had the time to wrap his injury. Not to mention the amount of bruises he had sustained from his fall. He was surprised he didn't have any broken bones. Then again, he just might.

"Scheiße," Prussia swore to himself. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Come on," Austria's voice said. "We have to find the others." A second later, the bespectacled nation collided with Prussia, sending the two of them tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"Austria!" Switzerland shouted, his footsteps drawing nearer. "What happened? Prussia?" Prussia turned his head to see Switzerland standing over their brother. Hong Kong was close behind looking bored with the situation.

Austria pushed himself up with a grunt. "This has been a long day," he said, running his hands through his hair. "We've been running from doppelgangers all day and night."

"You too, huh?" Prussia asked. He pushed himself upright, not bothering to stand. Switzerland cocked an eyebrow at the way Prussia was clutching his leg.

"What happened to you?" Switzerland asked coldly.

"I swung when I should have dodged," Prussia spat at Switzerland. "Not that you'd understand. You don't get into wars." Switzerland's eyes narrowed at that.

"Let me see that," Austria said. He knelt beside Prussia, reaching out to examine the wound.

"It's fine, Specs," Prussia snapped before yanking his leg away from his younger brother. "I don't' need anyone to take a look at it."

"But you could get blood poisoning," Hong Kong pointed out. Prussia paled at that considerably for a nation of his complexion. "I had it once," the Asian nation continued thoughtfully. "I was rolling on the floor screaming. Teacher could do nothing but wipe my brow and pray for the ancestors to take my pain away." When she noticed Austria and Switzerland glaring at her, she smiled mysteriously. "Did I mention this was before penicillin?"

"Let me see it," Austria said again, pulling the cloth away from the wound. Prussia flinched and gripped his thigh tighter just above the injury, cutting off his leg's circulation. He chewed his lip nervously, never having had blood poisoning or infections before. Unless, of course, you counted sinus and ear infections.

"I have an idea of how to take care of it," Austria said, rising and tugging Switzerland aside with him.

"What is it?" Switzerland asked Austria. "Is it serious?" He lowered his voice so Prussia wouldn't hear him.

"You do remember how alcohol was once used to clean wounds?" Austria asked.

"Ja," Switzerland said. "Are you suggesting we douse his injury in champagne?"

Austria gave his brother a look stating he was being an idiot. "Nein," he said, withdrawing a small bottle from his pocket. "It's pure alcohol," he said. "None of that watered down drink."

Switzerland quirked an eyebrow. "That's going to hurt," he commented. "And he'll probably get drunk off the fumes. You know how much more of a lightweight he is compared to Germany."

"I heard that!"

Switzerland leaned over to glare at Prussia. "Shut up and pretend you're dying," he snapped at his oldest brother.

"I can poke him in the leg if you want me to," Hong Kong offered. When she was glared at yet again she raised her hands in defense. "No one said you had to put up with me, they just said you had to get me out of here alive."

"We have no choice," Austria said. "You are stronger than me and we can't have Prussia trying to tear our heads off."

"Fine," Switzerland growled. "But Hong Kong's sitting on his leg, and if she doesn't shut up, I will shove that stuff under her nose."

"Very well," Austria said. "You can carry her when she's drunk."

Switzerland huffed but marched over to Prussia. "So, what did you two losers dec – hey!" Prussia shouted when Switzerland grabbed him in a full nelson and wrapped his legs around the ex-nation's waist.

"Just shut and don't be a baby," Switzerland snapped.

"Agreed," Austria said. He knelt before Prussia again and uncapped the bottle of alcohol.

"What is that stuff?" Prussia demanded. His eyes widened when he smelled the fumes. "Nein, please! Just let me get blood poisoning!"

"Now, Prussia," Austria said, carefully moving the cloth aside and motioning for Hong Kong to pin the leg down. "We can't have you becoming sick. South would kill us, bring us back to life, and kill us again."

Prussia whimpered and shook his head. "Nein, bitte stoppen, _(please stop,)_" he begged.

"Do it now, Austria," Switzerland snapped. "Before he turns begging puppy on and we can't do it."

"Very well," Austria said, and the bottle of alcohol was slowly tipped over the wound.

Prussia's eyes widened at the sight of the falling liquid and he struggled wildly. Hong Kong struggled to keep the leg still, putting all her weight down. When the alcohol hit the open wound, Prussia struggled harder all the while releasing a strangled howl from his throat.

Switzerland reared back from the sound. "What the hell was that?" he demanded over the howl. "It sounds like some kind of animal!"

"I've only ever heard it once from him," Austria said, spreading the alcohol all over the wound.

"When was that?" Hong Kong asked through clenched teeth. "It sounds like a dying animal"

"South's Death Day," Austria said grimly. He capped the bottle of alcohol. "I thought her screeching was bad before Prussia joined in." Switzerland grimaced before releasing Prussia from his grip to clap his hands over his ears. Prussia hit the floor hard and continued to his scream/howl until it petered off to him gasping for breath.

"I'll kill you, Specs," Prussia gasped through his clenched teeth. "I'll kill you."

"Ja, I know," Austria said. He stood and studied the walls around them thoughtfully. "Where Prussia is Germany's not far behind," he commented.

"What are you thinking?" Hong Kong curiously.

"This." Austria withdrew a knife from his pocket and began to carve into the wall. Hong Kong leaned over to watch the Germanic nation over his shoulder as Switzerland began to Prussia around his head behind her.

"Do you have to lean so close?" Austria asked, pausing momentarily in his carving.

"I'm just watching you," Hong Kong said with a shrug.

Prussia took a swipe at Switzerland who dodged out of the way.

"Please don't do it so closely," Austria said. His brow furrowed as he struggled with the _b_. Hong Kong leaned back a bit but continued to watch Austria curiously.

Switzerland kicked Prussia's uninjured leg.

Austria moved onto the _u_, an eyebrow twitching when he heard the commotion. Hong Kong sat back on her heel, growing bored. She perked up when she heard a crash and turned around to see Prussia on top of Switzerland, having pounced on his younger brother in annoyance.

"Would you shut up?" Austria snapped, glancing over his shoulder. He stared at Switzerland and Prussia before turning back to work. "Why am I not surprised?"

Mirror | rorriM

Greece opened an eye, blinking sleepily before closing it again. She wasn't sure how but she knew for a fact that was a couch she was lying on. She could honestly care les how she got there, just that it gave her the chance to sleep for a little while. Having dormant magic was exhausting.

"Are ya awake, Greecey?" a soft voice asked in Greece's ear.

Greece's brow furrowed and she made an annoyed noise. "Now I am," she said, opening her eyes. Ottoman was seated on the floor beside her couch.

"Good," Ottoman said. "I just wanted ta make sure ya were still here with me." He winced when he heard America shout at Russia and a crash. "Arm wrestlin' match," he explained.

"Why is it good?" Greece asked. "What if I don't want to be awake?"

"Because the rest of the Realms are here," Ottoman said. "Not to mention it means yer safe."

"Ah," Greece said. She stretched, her shirt riding up as she gave a groan during her long stretch. She collapsed back onto the couch, not bothering to pull her shirt back down.

"Greecey!" Ottoman scolded his girlfriend, yanking the shirt back down. "Do ya want them ta know?"

"Know what?" Greece asked, pouting when ottoman pulled his hand back. Ottoman gave her a meaningful life that said 'not here'.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Greece said. "I must have dozed off while you were talking."

"More like when the doctor was talkin'," Ottoman grumbled to himself. He turned around when he heard the door open and grinned at the sight of Turkey standing in the doorway with Macau over his shoulder. The masked nation paled when he saw Ottoman and gritted his teeth at the sight of Greece lying on the couch behind him. Northern Cyprus wandered around Turkey to sit in Ottoman's lap. He curled up and fell right to sleep.

"Cute guy," Ottoman chuckled, ruffling the micronation's hair.

"Don't touch him," Turkey said through gritted teeth. "Or I'll see that yer never able ta make babies."

"I'd like ta see ya try," Ottoman goaded his original. "Ya can't even fire a cannon straight."

"Will you please put me down before you two start fighting?" Macau asked Turkey politely. Turkey grumbled and quickly set Macau down before turning to yell at Ottoman. He had just opened his mouth when he was shoved from behind.

"Move it, varmint!" South snapped, stepping into the room. "You're blockin' me from the door."

"South?" America asked, looking up from his arm wrestling match with Sealand. Neither nation nor micronation seemed able to win the fight.

"North!" South cried before racing to her brother, pausing to watch him. "What are you doin?"

"I'm trying to kick this kid's butt," America said, focusing his attention back on Sealand. "But it turns out moving steel and cement is a lot harder than it looks."

South leaned over to peer at the seat of Sealand's chair. "His butt is on this end, North," she said.

"Yeah, I know," America said. "It's a figure of speech."

"Then what are you doin'?" South demanded. "I want to know!"

"I'm having an arm wrestling match with Sealand," America said, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. South pondered the words for a few minutes before she looked around at the nations around her. She eventually chose one and wound up hanging from Russia's biceps.

"Dang nabbit!"

Russia looked down at South in confusion then to America for help. The younger nation just shrugged.

Macau limped to a couch and fell onto it, massaging his sore leg and groaning.

"Aiyah!" China's voice shouted and his blond doppelganger was suddenly standing before Macau. "Are you alright? What happened, aru?"

Macau reared back from the doppelganger, his eyes wide. "Who are you?" he demanded. He looked around wildly for China, finding his older brother busy speaking with New Zealand.

"I am Formosa," the doppelganger said. "What happened, aru?"

"F-Formosa?" Macau repeated, paling. "You are the Realm Hong Kong is always talking about. She said you tortured her."

"Forget about that," Formosa said, leaning forward to study Macau's leg. "It looks like you have been stabbed, aru."

"I was," Macau said slowly. "But South stitched it back up for me."

"South?" Formosa asked with a face. "What does she know about stitching wounds, aru?"

"I do not know," Macau admitted. "But she does know enough to do it right."

"Macau!" China shouted when he saw his younger brother. He hurried to Macau's side and spotted Macau gripping his leg. "Aiyah! What happened, aru?" Macau looked between Formosa and China and sighed in exasperation.

The doors of the safe room flew open and Canada stood in the doorway, his chest heaving.

Mirror | rorriM

Alba swore when he a fist flew into his face and he grabbed it by the wrist, pinning it to the ground, only to be hit by another fist. Cursing yet again, Alba struggled to keep two wrists pinned and fight third.

"Ye said ye wouldn't fight," Alba shouted, struggling with India. "Ye said ye wouldn't fight if we let ye go!"

"Let me go!" India roared, trying to slam his fourth fist into Alban's face. "I'm going to kill her!"

England huffed and crossed her arms. "Again," she said. "Not my fault." She looked over her shoulder to see Canada being calmed down by Russia and Belarus while he spoke in rapid French.

"You did this to me!" India screeched, managing to free one of his wrists.

"A little help might be nice," Alba shouted for the nations and Realms to hear him.

"I didn't do anything!" England screeched right back at India. "That git cast his spell after I did." She pointed an accusing finger at Alba.

Oceania and Imperial leapt forward to grab arms and pin them down when no other nation stepped forward to help. They all seemed a bit shocked to see India like this.

"Ah'm nae a nation," Alba grunted. "Therefore he does nae see any reason tae blame me."

"No, but you did kidnap me and strap me into a Devil's Chair," England pointed out. "So I blame you." She frowned when Pothos happily trotted out of the shadows to Alba's side. "Traitor."

"He just misses me," Alba shot back. "Does anybody have handcuffs?"

"Here," America said, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. He shrugged when several nations gave him weird looks. "You wouldn't believe the trouble kids can get into."

"Kinky," Alba said, moving behind India. The nation tried to jerk away and his struggles increased tenfold when two of his hands were dragged back to be locked together.

"Let me go!" India shouted. "I'm going to tear her limb from limb!"

"Jeez, don't be so melodramatic," America said.

"Says the nation who just threw his first temper tantrum in over two hundred years," England said. America stuck his tongue out at her.

"Is there anything you can do?" New Zealand asked, moving to stand beside England.

"We've tried everything," Alba said. "Erasing spells, removing spells, counterspells. Nothing seems tae work on him."

"It must be the blend of Realm and nation magic," England said. She massaged her temples and pulled her wings tight against her back. "There has _got_ to be a way to counter this."

America wandered away from the conversation and fell onto a vacant couch, looking around the room. He was still embarrassed about having acted so childish in front of the rest of the nations. There was a thump as Cuba landed on the cushion beside him.

"Hey, chico," Cuba said. "What's up?"

"I just threw a temper tantrum in front of half the world," America said softly. "They're not going to let me live it down."

"Sure they will," Cuba said with a shrug. "They'll forget about it when you start trying to fix the world again."

America sniffed and examined his hands. "Do you think I should keep trying though?" he asked Cuba softly. "I mean, I understand what Taiwan said, but should I keep trying to save everyone if they're not going to do anything but judge me?"

"America," Cuba said, watching Greece finally convince Ottoman to rub her stomach. Turkey looked ready to tear the Realm apart. "That's the way you are. If you didn't go trying to help people then there would be a problem."

America blinked once before smiling. "You think?" he asked.

"Sí," Cuba said with a nod. "I do. Besides your military, think of your other projects you're affecting others with."

"I guess you're right," America said after a moment of thought. "Thanks, Cuba."

"Now," Cuba said. "I have a question for you, chico."

"Fire away, muchacho," America said, relaxing into the couch. He spared a glance for the still shouting Canada who seemed distressed by something.

"Do you know anyone who can help us?" Cuba asked. "I don't think even your knowledge can match up to this mess."

"With the Reflections?" America asked, looking back to Cuba. He had a strange, reserved look in his eyes.

"You do know someone!" Cuba said excitedly, sitting up. "Who is it?"

"He's, well," America said slowly. When no words came to him, he stood slowly, catching every nation's attention. Slowly crossing to a wall, he placed his hand against it. The wall rippled momentarily before turning into a reflective mirror. Several nations shouted in fear and Kalmar stiffened.

"What are you doing?" China demanded. "You are going to bring those doppelgangers in here, aru!"

America ignored the others as he crouched down before the mirror. He had no Reflection in the mirror, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Alright, buddy," America said to the mirror. "I know you're in there and that you've been hiding this whole time, but I think it's time you came out and helped me."

"America," England said nervously. "Who are you talking to?"

England was ignored as America stood and backed away from the mirror. A small form stepped out of the reflective surface which returned to being a wall. He was small, nearly a third of the height of America, with honey-blond hair and sky-blue eyes. He wore brown trousers with a beige jerkin and suspenders hidden under a scarlet vest. The boy looked around with a childish innocence at the nations around him.

"Everyone," America said, looking around the room. "I'd like you all to meet my Reflection."

!Bonus Scene! (Because Pollux says the chapter's too short)

The gravel crunched under the tires as Minnesota drove her old Volkswagen up the driveway to the house. She had just finished a shift at the local hospital and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Getting out of the car, Minnesota locked it and headed up the house, only to find Maine sitting on the porch steps with a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that?" Minnesota asked tiredly. She fell onto the step beside her older sister.

"It's some kind of message," Maine said, passing the paper to her sister. "I can't read it, can you?"

Minnesota studied the squiggles before frowning. "I think I see a _d_ an _o_ and a _c_, but that's about all I can make out."

"Huh," Maine said. "I thought I saw 'apartment' in there somewhere."

"Doc apartment," Minnesota said, testing the message. "Nope, doesn't work.'

Arizona wandered through the front yard ten minutes later to find his sisters pouring over a piece of paper. Bored out of his mind, due mostly to the lack of rattlers, the state wandered over to his sisters.

"What you girls up to?" he asked curiously.

"We're trying to decode this message," Minnesota said. She passed the paper to Arizona who studied it. "We think it says doc apartment."

"Doc apartment," Arizona repeated. He turned the paper slightly. "I think I see a _65_ in there next to an _o_."

"Doc apartment 65-O," Minnesota said then shook her head. "It still doesn't make any sense to me."

Several more siblings passed by, all reading the paper and giving their opinion of what it said. Washington could read a _10_ and a _27_, but that was it for him. Maryland read aloud_ Flora_ and Texas read _Dad_. Alaska could find the dash in the whole mess.

"Doc apartment 65-O 10/27 Flora Dad," Maine said, thinking it through. She, Minnesota, and Arizona looked to each other before realization dawned on them.

"God dammit!" Arizona roared furiously.

"It says _Doc appointment at 6:50 on October 27__th__ for Florida_," Minnesota groaned, hitting her head against a porch post.

"NEW YORK!" Maine shouted over her shoulder. It was a few minutes before their blind brother poked his head out the front door.

"Did you call for me?"

"WHAT HAVE WE SAID ABOUT YOU TAKING PHONE MESSAGES?"

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_


	13. Lishylu

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia! We didn't for the whole last year and we won't this year either.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_So here's the last chapter of our story! _**Believe it or not, we actually had the whole story planned out. **_So hopefully it went alright for you. _**Also, **_we're keeping America's Reflection. He's so darn cute!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lishylu<strong>

"_Everyone," America said, looking around the room. "I'd like you to meet my Reflection."_

The shock of the new meeting with this Reflection broke when the safe room's door slammed open. Switzerland stormed in ahead of Austria who was helping a furious Prussia limp into the room. Both Switzerland and Prussia were covered in scratches. Hong Kong trailed after the Germanic brothers, looking utterly bored with the situation.

"Pumpkin!" South cried happily, and leaped from her chair. Several nations wisely moved out of her way as she raced toward her husband.

"Wait, Teufelhund," Prussia shouted. "Wait!" He exclaimed loudly in German when his wife knocked him to the floor. "Gott verdammt!"

"Serves you right, Prussia," Switzerland said, watching his older brother being smothered by an overenthusiastic South.

"Shut it, Swiss."

"Switzerland," Austria sighed as he removed his glasses and cleaned them on his dirty shirt.

"Was?" Switzerland snapped. "He's the one who jumped on me in the first place." Prussia would have pointed out Switzerland had kicked him first if South hadn't been holding him so tightly.

"Um," Canada said as he stared at America's Refection. The small boy waved shyly at him before hiding behind America's legs.

"Turn around," was all Austria said to Switzerland before someone tackled the younger Germanic nation from behind.

"Zwitserland!" Belgium cried as she wrapped her arms around Switzerland as tightly as she could, refusing to release her husband.

"Big Brother!" Liechtenstein said, hot on Belgium's heels. She wrapped her small arms around her brother's waist too.

"Bel!" Switzerland exclaimed. "Liech!" He grabbed his wife and sister in a strong hug and held them close. "I thought you might have been taken by those doppelgangers."

"They tried," Belgium said. "But I made sure to remind them just why they should not mess with me or my family." Switzerland only smiled at that and pecked Belgium on the lips before kissing Liechtenstein on the forehead. Gaul watched the whole reunion with a soft smile.

"Shouldn't we - ?" Canada began to ask but Ukraine hushed him.

"I missed you so much, Pumpkin," South said as she continued to cuddle Prussia as though he was a puppy and she a child.

"I missed you too, Teufelhund," Prussia said. He patted South on the back with a pained expression. "But my thigh's kind of sliced open right now, so you getting off me sounds like an awesome idea."

"Why would I want to get off you?" South asked with a cock of her head. "I just got you back. Oh, I know!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "I can sew you back up!"

"Was?" Prussia said with a horrified expression. "Nein!"

"South," America said softly. "I think Prussia's doing fine right now. You don't need to sew him up."

Hong Kong sighed, growing more and more bored with the conversation, and moved to sit on the arm of Macau's chair. She looked down at her brother to see Macau clutching his leg.

"You look terrible," she told him.

"Thank you," Macau said icily through clenched teeth. "I notice your beauty has remained untouched by all this running around. And I quite enjoyed meeting your old friend."

"What old friend?" Hong Kong asked in confusion. She turned around when Macau pointed behind her and blanched at the sight of Formosa talking to China. "What is he doing here?" she wailed in terror.

"You are not sewing me up," Prussia shouted again. "I won't allow you to; no matter how good your cross-stitching is."

"Come on, Pumpkin! I won't let you go until you let me!"

"Nein!"

"Apparently the Realms were brought back by Mother Earth to rescue us," Macau told Hong Kong doubtfully. He patted her knee when the female nation broke down into horrified tears.

"WHO THE HELL SEWS WHEN IT'S THIRTY-EIGHT DEGREES OUT?"

"Sit still!"

"Are you okay, aru?" A hang gently landed on Hong Kong's shoulder.

"Aieee!" Hong Kong screeched before leaping across Macau's chair. She landed on a couch beside Taiwan who was snapped out of her shock of America's Reflection. "He touched me!"

"Aiyah!" China said, storming up to Formosa. "Did you really think she would react well to you, aru?" Formosa shot a dark look at China before moving to kneel before Hong Kong.

"I asked if you were alright, aru," he said, gently placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

Hong Kong flinched away from the touch. "You locked me in a cage," she said. "And treated me like a dog. And then you went ahead and got yourself killed for me. And you protected Teacher for me when I asked," she added thoughtfully. Formosa could see the cogs working hard through the information.

"You what?" China demanded. "Since when have you cared about praying to the ancient spirits, aru?"

"Since you went into isolation," Hong Kong snapped back at China who flushed at that.

Formosa's lips quirked into a smile. "As much I hate to interrupt your little fight," he said. "I am glass you are alright, aru."

"I got killed by a ghost," Hong Kong pouted. "Turned into a girl, kidnapped by Teacher, and now I'm getting chased by Reflections. I don't know if that qualifies as 'alright'." Macau sighed and massaged his pounding temples.

"I think you make a very pretty girl," Formosa said reassuringly. "You just need one more thing, aru." He began to dig through his pockets, not noting a blush forming on Hong Kong's face from the compliment.

"Here it is," Formosa said as he drew a barrette with an orchid on it from his pocket. "This is what is missing." He placed it carefully in Hong Kong's long hair. "Do not cut your air, it looks nice long, aru." The blush crept down to Hong Kong's neck and she 'eeped' before hiding her face in the cushion.

Canada frowned as he looked between the other nations and America. He had opened his mouth to speak again but grumbled when everyone else spoke over him. America and his Reflection had been momentarily forgotten.

"Are they always like this?" Acirema asked America quietly.

America looked down at his Reflection. "Pretty much," he said. "They kind of ignore everything else until it comes back to bite them in the butt." Acirema smiled and giggled.

"So, chico," Cuba said, leaning against a wall and grimacing. "This is your little mirror buddy?"

"Pretty much," America said as he ruffled his hair. "I met him a little while back when I first learned about the Mirror World. He doesn't like what the other Reflections are doing. That's why they've all been targeting me."

"I think he's cute," Cuba said with a shrug. "Don't let Taiwan see him, though, or you'll never get him back into the mirror."

"Don't be such a jerk, Cuba," Taiwan sapped. She had wandered over from the couch to escape Hong Kong and Formosa's new friendship. She crouched down to Acirema who shrank away. "Nǐ hǎo, Sweetie, I'm Māmā Taiwan." Acirema looked to America, growing slightly bolder when the nation nodded down at him.

"Hello, Miss Taiwan," Acirema said politely. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Oh, he's so cute," Taiwan squealed before pulling Acirema into a tight hug. "We're keeping him, Cuba."

"We are not," Cuba said, rolling his eyes. "We already have one; we don't need another."

"Wait, what do you mean?" America asked with a confused expression. "Who's the other guy?"

"Who do you think, chico?" Cuba asked, raising an eyebrow and secretly praying the young nation wasn't as dense as he was acting.

Apparently America wasn't, because his eye widened and his formed an _o_.

"Would you all shut up?" Canada shouted over the ruckus of the room. "Merci. Mon Dieu, you guys are loud. Am I the only one wondering why America's Reflection is a child?"

Mirror | rorriM

North Russia tightened her grip on her axe, fixing her eyes on the two Reflections standing before her and Germany. The nation and micronation had just made it back to the first building of the House of Mirrors when they had been attacked by Sweden and Denmark's doppelgagners. They had been chased down numerous halls before they had been forced to turn and fight. North Russia had, unfortunately, learned Kramned was as talented with an axe as she was.

"Did ya really think ya would escape?" Kramned asked North Russia with a sneer. "Man, ya nations are all pretty stupid."

"Kr'mned," a low voice said behind Germany. The nation whirled around to see Sweden standing behind him, though he knew for sure this wasn't the real Sweden. "We don't kn'w wh're Yn'mreg and Aiss'r Htr'n are."

"That doesn't matter," Kramned says. He crouched down with a feral grin on his face and his fingers twitching eagerly. "We can still take them out."

"Germany," North Russia said, changing her grip on her axe to have it swinging gently. "Get out of here."

"That's not really possible, North Russia," Germany said with his back to his mother-in-law. "Sweden's doppelganger is here."

"Did ya hear that?" Kramned asked Newdews. "They called us 'doppelgangers', like those weird Realms that hang around them."

"I do not care," North Russia said, tossing the axe so it flipped through the air and landed in her hand. "I said run." And with that she spun around once before letting the axe fly at Newdews. The Reflection ducks just in time before grabbing North Russia by the arm and flipping her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Germany shouted. He moved to charge Newdews but was stopped when Kramned grabbed him from behind. "Get off!" He punched Kramned in the face, the Reflection falling back with an expression of faint surprise.

"That is not how you take someone out," North Russia said from the floor as she massaged her shoulder.

"Sh't up," Nedews said to North Russia. He wrenched the micronation's axe out of her hands and raised it high in the air.

"Not my Mutti!" A furious voice roared, and Nedews found himself tackled to the ground in a flash of white and red.

"Was?" Germany asked at the same time Kramned asked: "Hvad?"

North Russia watched the blurs of the fight in confusion, her brain translating the sentence she'd heard several different times. She watched as Prussia punched Nedews hard in the stomach before kneeing the Reflection in the face.

"Hey!" Kramned shouted angrily when Nedews hit the floor groaning. "Ya can't do that!"

"Why not?" Prussia spat. He shook out his aching fists before raising them in a fighting stance. "You're the ones who would have killed us first."

"What are we supposed ta do?" Kramned asked. "Stay in the mirrors like good little Reflections until ya all die. Acirema can do that all he wants, but I'm not."

"News flash, loser," Prussia sneered with a wicked grin. "America's Reflection got out. He's helping us."

"Hvad?" Kramned asked. He turned around at a tug on his pants and his eyes widened when he saw Acirema standing behind him. "Ya were supposed ta stay in the mirrors! Ya promised!"

"And I did not promise not to do this," North Russia grunted from behind Kramned. The Reflection turned around just in the nick of time for his eyes to widen and an axe handle to connect with his temple. He hit the floor just hard as Nedews had.

"I didn't promise," Acirema said, crouching down beside the semi-conscious Kramned. "You just thought I did. Sometimes you guys don't like to listen to me." Kramned groaned and his eyes flickered shut.

"Um, bruder," Germany said as he stared down at the miniature America. "Who is that?" He pointed at Acirema who turned around and smiled innocently at him.

"Oh, him?" Prussia said with a dismissive shrug. "That's America's Reflection. We've all decided we're going to adopt him and have shared custody of him."

"Uh huh," Germany said. "And why is that."

"Because everyone thinks he's cute," Prussia said, shrugging again. "World War Four is about to start between Russia and England. Both of them demand they get to have him at their house first."

Germany looked back down to Acirema. "I'm sure they're joking," he told the Reflection whose smile just widened.

"So you admit I am your Mamochka?" North Russia asked behind Prussia.

"Was?" Prussia asked with a shocked look. "When did I say that?" There was a nervous tone in his voice.

"When you came running in to rescue me and shouting: not my Mutti," North Russia said, a smile on her face.

A slow blush crept up Prussia's face. "Verdammt, I was hoping you hadn't heard that."

"He did not hurt you?" North Russia asked. She stepped forward and began to check Prussia over. "Where did you get this cut from? I am hoping it has been properly taken care of."

"If you call alcohol poured on it and a damn Swiss nation kicking it, then yes," Prussia said. He flinched when North Russia prodded the injury gently. "Germany's lame ass Reflection gave it to me." Germany glared at him before it dawned on him.

"Wait," he said quickly, looking down at Acirema. "Why are you calling them Reflections?"

"Because that's what we are, Mr. Germany," Acirema said with a small smile. "My brothers and sisters and I live in the Mirror World. That's like yours but reflected. We make sure bad things don't come out and get you."

Germany was wide-eyed as the Reflection spoke. Prussia had a moment to wonder if his bruder had broken when Germany suddenly shouted:

"Russia! I claim first custody!"

"Net, you don't," Russia shouted back down the hall. "He is mine!"

"Guys, dudes!" America joined the shouting. "He's a _Reflection_."

Mirror | rorriM

Norway studied the painting on the wall of the mirror before a warm hand slipped into her own. She looked down to find Korea smiling up at her. The Asian nation slowly led her to the edge of the room where he stepped right through the pale wall and disappeared, only his hand left holding Norway's. Norway took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and stepped through the wall. It felt like water was slowly trickling down her. She prayed silently to herself they didn't run into any other nations.

"We're going to look for the others," Korea said happily as he bounced through yet another mirror. Norway wasn't sure if she could get used to the feeling of falling water on her. "I'm sure they're all around here somewhere, da-ze."

"I don't want to see them," Norway said quietly.

"What? Why not, da-ze?" Korea pouted as his wife. He stopped in the mirror they were in at a T-intersection.

"What are they going to think of me?" Norway asked. "They all know by now it was my spell."

"_So_?" Korea asked, pulling a face. "Everyone makes mistakes eventually. I mean, look at Denmark, da-ze."

"Hvad?" Denmark asked and Korea froze in terror. He and Norway turned to see Denmark sitting against a wall. The nation leapt to his feet at the sight of them. "How did ya two get in here?" Norway only mumbled incoherently before stepping behind Korea and burying her face in his shoulder.

"We can walk through mirrors," Korea said proudly. "And-Norway's-scared-that-no-one-will-like-her-anymore-because-she-cast-the-spell, da-ze," he added quickly.

"Hold on," Denmark said, raising a hand to stop Korea's rapid speech. "What did ya just say?"

"That we should all drink lots of espresso, da-ze," Korea said with a zealous wave of his hands.

"Norway," Denmark said with a groan. "Everyone makes mistakes, but they become history. No one blames ya fer the Viking Age anymore. Ya just need ta hold yer head high and ignore the voices."

"See, I told you they wouldn't be angry," Korea told Norway, patting her on the shoulders. "Do you want to eat lots of lutefisk now, da-ze?" Norway's lips quirked into a small smile at that.

"What makes ya think Norway likes lutefisk?" Denmark asked. "She hates it more than me, and that's saying something."

Korea looked between the Scandinavian siblings, confused. "But she eats it by the jar," he said. "Our fridge is stuffed with it, da-ze."

"The last time she ate it at my house she got sick and threw up on my shoes,"  
>Denmark argued. He froze at the sound of Norway giggling quietly. Leaning around Korea, he looked suspiciously at his sister. "Ya threw up on me on purpose, didn't ya?"<p>

"Jeg er ikke fortelle deg, _(I'm not telling you,)_" Norway said teasingly.

"I knew you liked lutefisk," Korea said a little too happily for a nation being trapped in a mirror. "Because you always buy fresh stuff from the market. Although it smells bad and tastes worse, da-ze." Denmark smothered his snicker with a hand, letting it loose when Norway's hand came in contact with the back of Korea's head and Korea yelped in surprise.

"What did I do, da-ze?" he whined.

"Bonjour?" a voice called through the mirror. "Corée? Norvège?" France stepped around a corner, marveling at the ability to move between the mirrors.

"Hej, France," Denmark said with a wave of his hand. He broke out in a grin when he saw Sweden and Australia following the Romantic nation.

"Yay, everyone's coming!" Korea cheered, causing France to glare at him. "Now let's all eat lutefisk and be happy and sick at the same time, da-ze."

"Idiot," Norway muttered, and she smacked Korea upside the head again.

"Is everyone here?" a soft voice asked. A young woman stepped into the room closely followed by Cyprus and Luxemburg.

The nations stared in bewilderment at the young woman, Denmark cocking his head in confusion. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a messy bun and she wore a sundress with a scarf around her neck. Her sky-blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she smiled shyly at them all.

"Alors, I have not seen you around before," France said before realization lit in his eyes. "Mais oui, I have! You are de Réflexion du Sud, _(South's Reflection,)_ oui?"

"You are correct there," the Reflection said with a warm chuckle. "Though I'm afraid I don't share some of her qualities."

"Perhaps not," France said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to capture Sud?"

There was a tapping on the mirror that made all the nations jump and turn, some at the same time. A very young America waved at them before pointing to himself, an older America, and down the hall. He waved once more to South's Reflection then wandered away with America.

"Follow me and I will explain," Htuos said, and began to make her way toward the other mirror. The nations were still for several seconds before, one by one, they began to follow her to the other side.

"So why aren't ya out there?" Denmark asked curiously.

"The poor dear is already so confused," Htuos explained in her warm twang. "I didn't see any reason to cause an even larger commotion. I was also afraid if I did such a thin', by the time we got back the whole Mirror World would be shambles." She chuckled at the very thought.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Korea asked before earning himself a slap upside the head once more. "Ow, da-ze!"

"The Mirror World is the only thin' keepin' your world separate from the shadow world," Htuos said. "If this were to fall then the shadows would be able to enter your world and kill you." Korea looked terrified at the thought of it.

"So, who was that little boy with Amérique?" France asked Htuos curiously.

"That is Acirema," Htuos replied. "He was the one who convinced me to stay in this world. He also sent me to find your friends who had become trapped here."

France looked over his shoulder, counting the nations. "Many of them must still be lost in the buildings," he commented. "There are not very many nations around here."

Acirema stopped in the center of the lobby and took America's hand. The two of them stood, waiting patiently. Htuos stopped then sat down, settling her dress around herself.

"Now what?" Denmark asked, looking as confused as the other nations with them.

"Now we wait," Htuos said.

Mirror | rorriM

"_Because America's still a child," Acirema said, standing on a table where America had placed him. "I'm not a grown up yet, and I don't know if I will ever be." America his face in his hands in shame. "That's how come I'm not big like everyone else."_

_England's heart seemed to be melting and Taiwan couldn't hold in her squeals of 'adorable!' Seychelles cocked her head, trying to figure out why all the female nations around her were practically declaring war on each other over the childish voice she heard._

"_But America and I have a plan," Acirema continued. He looked so proud of himself that several nations couldn't help but think they'd follow this little boy off a bridge. "If we can get all the Grown Ups together then we can send them back to the mirrors. But we can't have anyone else there." He looked serious as he said this, an expression to cute for his young face. "Or else our plan won't work."_

"_But that sounds a bit dangerous, doesn't it?" England asked, still gushing over the Reflection. "You two alone."_

"_We'll be alright," Acirema said surely. "We'll have each other." He patted America's shoulder, his counterpart still hiding his face in his hands. "And we know the spell by heart now, so we can do it really fastly."_

"_Quickly," America muttered. His Reflection blinked at him. "It's quickly, not fastly. Fastly's not a word." A few nations seemed ready to disagree with him on that._

"_Oh, then we can do it really quickly," Acirema reiterated._

"_I am thinking my house is starting look a little empty," Russia said to no one in particular. But the look on his face told everyone he was wondering how easy it would be to smuggle a small child out of the building._

"_So now we have to go save everyone," Acirema said. He turned around to climb off the table and found himself in a difficult position. He was too short to entirely touch the floor and so he was hanging by his arms from the table. "Um, this is higher than it looked from the table. Maybe, could someone please help me?" he asked, looking over his shoulder with big blue eyes._

_Several nations started forward to help the Reflection and were surprised when Acirema was lifted up by Cuba. Most of them glared at the island nation who simply set Acirema on the floor._

"_There you go, muchacho," Cuba said with a smile._

"_Thank you, Mr. Cuba," Acirema said with a wide smile that made Japan squeal. "Good luck with your civil war. I know you'll win because you're big and strong." He gave Cuba a big hug around the middle, the highest point he could reach, and then marched out of the room with a blushing America._

"_I'm going to go have my heart attack now," Cuba muttered, heading for the corner._

"_Don't you dare," Taiwan snapped. "An adorable little boy just told you to win a war and you're going to refuse him that?"_

"_I'm serious," Cuba said. "I'm having a heart attack."_

"_Ó, mā de!" Taiwan swore, rushing to Cuba's side._

Mirror

"I think you really melted their hearts back there," America told his Reflection. The small boy looked up at him in confusion. "They all think you're adorable." They were standing in the doorway of the lobby after having rescued Prussia, Germany, and North Russia from Kramned's wrath and sending a message to Htuos.

"But why?" Acirema asked. "I just said a few things and tried to get off a table."

"It's your cute innocence," America said surely. "You're being so honest about everything and believing you're absolutely right."

"Well, I'm not right all the time," Acirema said. He led his counterpart into the center of the lobby. "But I'm right about a lot of stuff. Especially when it comes to being who you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" America asked. He scanned the lobby carefully, searching for any signs of the Reflections. There was a stone wall where it shouldn't have been and chunks were missing out of the balcony and the stairs.

"That you shouldn't hide who you are," Acirema said. "There's a time and a place for everything. You're just too confused to know what goes where, so you're mashing it all up together like potatoes." America's lips quirked at the comparison. "So just learned where everything goes and you'll be good."

"You make it sound so easy," America said.

"You're just making it hard," Acirema pointed out.

The nation and Reflection waited around in silence for another minute or two before they turned to each other and took hands. America had to bend down to be able to hold Acirema's small hands in his own.

"Ready?" America asked. His stomach twisted when he looked into his own blue eyes filled with such innocent surety.

"Ready," Acirema said.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall," America and Acirema chanted together. "Where do they live first of all?"

Shards of mirrors littering the floor leapt back into place and sealed shut with barely a hiss. Windows repaired themselves and doors fixed their own hinges. Dirt and dust disappeared from the floor to reveal a reflective surface.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall," the Reflection and nation continued. "Where are they in these great halls?"

Doors slammed open on every side of the room on both the first and second level. Reflections stood in the doorways looking horrified with what was happening. Several of them shouted furiously and raced forward and headed for the destroyed stairs to stop America and Acirema.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall." The words echoed around the room as a howling wind picked up. It shoved Reflections against, walls, the floor, mirrors; any reflective surface it could find.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who were the first ones of them all?" America and Acirema finished together.

The howling winds suddenly stopped and the Reflections had momentary looks of horror on their faces before they disappeared with various _pops_ and _bangs_. Smoke billowed from Dnaltocs mirror where he had tried to save himself and hissed from Dnalgne's.

France, Luxemburg, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Australia, and Korea were sprawled across the floor. The moment their Reflections had vanished into the mirrors they had popped out like someone had physically kicked them out.

America rose from the floor and looked around himself. The balcony and stairs were still destroyed and the stone wall wasn't moving any time soon, but the many shattered mirrors that had been repaired now gleamed in the late morning sun, casting prisms across the floor. Acirema looked very proud of himself indeed.

"Hey, America?" Acirema said, turning to his counterpart. "Before I go, will you please, please do one thing for me?"

America crouched down to be level with Acirema. "Sure thing, buddy," he said. "I'd do anything for you." He was surprised when Acirema leapt forward and wrapped his slim arms around his neck.

"Shrug?" Acirema whispered with tears in his eyes. "Pretty please, just shrug." America was shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Acirema. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the small body in his arms disappear once more in to the mirror.

France turned to Korea and pretended to converse deeply with Norway and Denmark about lutefisk while letting America cry silently, the tears falling to the floor. As he turned to drag Luxemburg and Australia into the 'conversation', France swore he saw a child's blue eye poke around the corner of a mirror, smiling, before disappearing.

Mirror | rorriM

Footsteps pounded down the hall and England burst into the lobby. Her eyes widened at the sight of America crying on the floor with France standing several yards behind him with several other nations. She'd just made a move to help America when Kalmar grabbed her arm.

"He's f'ne," Kalmar said softly. "He's j'st crying b'cause it's all b'cme real fer him."

"What has?" England demanded. She and Kalmar were shunted aside as more nations and Realms wandered into the lobby. "What are you talking about?"

"America's f'nnaly realiz'd he doesn't h've ta choose one," Kalmar explained slowly. "He can be a f'ther, a n'tion, and a ch'ld all at once if he w'nts ta." England's expression was one of shock as she turned back to see the young nation standing from the floor and wiping his tears on his sleeves.

Oceania stared at the sun through the glass ceiling. "It's almost noon," he said in a hushed voice. "Just like last time." He turned to Alba. "I can't wait to tell Mum all about what's happened."

"There's just one problem with that," Alba said with a frown.

"We h've no way of going b'ck," Kalmar said, nodding sagely.

"Wait," Hong Kong said. "Go back where? Home? Why are you leaving so soon?" She turned to Formosa with tears in her eyes, thinking about their budding relationship.

"Why do you think?" Formosa said gently. "We are returning to the Halls of Ancestors. We are dead, aru."

"B-But," Hong Kong said, looking to Prussia who shook his head sadly.

"There's nothing we can do," Prussia said. "Mutter Erde _(Mother Earth)_ chooses when to give and takes life. We can't change her mind."

Tears filled Hong Kong's eyes and she threw herself at Formosa for a hug. "Will you still listen for my prayers?" she asked tearfully.

"Of course," Formosa said as he stroked Hong Kong's hair. He looked up at Teutonic who had jumped out of Prussia's phone when he'd been freed. "How are we going to get back, aru?"

"I don't know," Teutonic admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Oceania sidled up to New Zealand's side and butted the nation with his hip. "Baaa," he said with a weak smile.

"Baa," New Zealand replied and rammed his head into Oceania's stomach. Oceania fell over laughing as England turned to Alba.

"Thank you for coming," she said. "Really, it was nice of you to help us out of this mess."

"It was nae problem," Alba said, waving a dismissive hand. "Just keep that boy of yours in check."

"I'll try," England said doubtfully. She eyed the four-handed India warily. "But he's going to be a handful now . . . no pun intended." Pothos whined from beside her and Alba scratched him behind the ears.

"If you need help," Cambria said, slinging an arm around England's shoulders. "Just call us and we'll come tackle him for you." Tears filled England's eyes and she threw her arms around the two Realms. Scotland and Wales looked to each other before shrugging. It must have been a girl thing.

Iceland, who had been talking to Norway, found a shadow looming over him. Kalmar held out the head of his axe to the fox-nation. He had snapped it off the handle. Iceland took the axe head and turned it over in his hands slowly, his ears and tail dropping.

"Do you have to go?" Iceland asked like a small child. Norway shook her head exasperatedly.

"Ja, I can't stay f'rever, ya know," Kalmar said with a watery smile. He tapped the axe head with a forefinger. "Yer Reflection's st'll tr'pped in th're. If N'rge can f'nd a way ta r'turn him ta a m'rror so he can be free, th'n ya'll h've a R'flection again."

"Thank you," Iceland mumbled, fingering the axe blade gently before he threw himself forward to hug Kalmar. "I-I'm g-going to m-miss you," he said, breaking out into sobs.

"I kn'w, b'ddy," Kalmar chuckled, patting Iceland's head.

Northern Ireland was cuddled into Emerald Isle's chest, holding the Realm close. He seemed to be under the belief that if he held the Realm tight enough he couldn't disappear again.

Poland clutched Germany's arm tightly, glaring suspiciously at Teutonic. The Realm grinned cheekily back at the wife and husband.

"I'm glad you found someone, Kleiner Bruder," Teutonic said. "She's quite the spitfire, don't you think?" Poland growled softly in the back of her throat and tightened her grip on Germany.

"Ja, I think so," Germany said, holding Poland closer. "Danke, Bruder."

Russia and Soviet were speaking in rapid Russian at each other as they said goodbye and caught up before Soviet had to leave.

Gaul found himself approached by Switzerland, Belgium, and Liechtenstein.

"I won't say goodbye," Gaul said, waving a hand flamboyantly in the air. "That would make you too happy."

Switzerland looked to Liechtenstein who nodded. "I wanted to say thank you," the Germanic nation said. "For keeping Liechtenstein safe when she got lost from Belgium. And for not attacking my wife again."

"I learned my lesson the first time," Gaul said. "Besides." He grinned at Switzerland. "Your fille _(daughter)_ is absolutely darling." Switzerland didn't even bother asking how Gaul knew about their daughter.

Ottoman turned to Greece and Turkey who were standing side by side. "I don't know if I'll be goin' back," he said unsurely. Turkey opened his mouth to respond when Greece interrupted him with an elbow to the ribs.

"You better not," Greece said, crossing her arms. "If you do I'm going to come over there and drag you back by your hair."

"Good enough fer me," Ottoman chuckled, dragging Greece into a hug. His chuckle turned to a laugh when Northern Cyprus latched onto his leg. "Feisty little guy, isn't he?"

South Rome finished scribbling something down on paper before handing it to Italy. "This is the pasta dish I was telling you about," he babbled happily. "It's delicious and it doesn't even have arsenic sauce in it!"

"Grazie!" Italy said happily, taking the recipe from the Realm. "I'll make it every time now!"

"You're serious?" South Korea asked, blinking at North Korea. "You mean, you're actually serious?" North Korea flushed and nodded slowly. "Well, I hope whoever gets you is a very nice man. Otherwise I may have to come and kill him, da-ze." Still unable to speak, North Korea could only nod.

Taiwan clung to Cuba's arm before Imperial, chewing her lip nervously. She was torn between more screaming and more crying.

"I thought I would be kissing you again," Imperial said with a chuckle. "Not your boyfriend."

"Would you shut up about that?" Cuba muttered, his face flushing at the memory of the resuscitation Imperial had given him.

"Thank you, Imperial," Taiwan said, going for the more tears option. "Could we, maybe, have your blessing for the marriage when it comes?"

"Why should I not?" Imperial said with a grin. "May your plates be filled with rice, your beauty young, and your husband covered in children." Taiwan's eyes, if possible, filled with more tears and she left Cuba's side to hug Imperial. Cuba was still shocked by the children part.

Atlantis danced around Antarctica and Polar, both continents watching her with amused expressions.

"Have fun while it lasts," Polar said quietly.

"Hm," Antarctica said as he continued to watch Atlantis who hugged both the Realm and nation quickly.

America finally managed to get Vinland to stop giving him a noogie.

"Come on, that hurts," America laughed, rubbing the top of his head. "Man, Canada was never that hard on the noogies." Canada glared at his back.

"I try," Vinland said with a grin. "Try and teach that brother of yours what it means to be a man."

"Will do, Vinland," America said. He shook Vinland's hand. "Live long and prosper, dude, if that can pertain to you now."

"Sure does," Vinland said with a laugh. He turned to look at a certain female nation. "I guess this is - ."

"I don't like goodbyes," South interrupted, surprising Vinland. "It means we're never goin' to see each other again."

"Okay," Vinland said with a cock of his head. "I'll see you later, then."

Hispania whispered in Mexico's ear while her wicked smile only grew larger and larger with every word. Netherlands was getting a bad feeling about it.

Soviet finally managed to pry Belarus off his arm. He turned to smile at the assorted nations and Realms. "It's time for us to be going, da?" Alba and Cambria gave him an odd look but Kalmar nodded.

"Ja, it is," Kalmar said. He gave Iceland one more pat on the head before he joined Soviet in the center of the room. He turned to South. "S'nd us h'me, Ma'am."

"Quoi?" France asked.

"What does he mean?" England added.

"South," America groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Sadly," South said as she ignored the other nations and stepped forward. Several of the nations gawked as she raised her hands, chanting scrambled words. A silence filed the air as the clock began to chime noon. One by one, the Realms began to fade away, waving one last goodbye to the nations.

When his time came, Ottoman screwed up his face and grabbed Greece's shoulder. Northern Cyprus cried out when the Realm fell to his knees, age old wounds opening once more, and several nations raced to his aid. England was trying to dial 999 and kept getting the wrong answer until Denmark told her to dial 112 for the paramedics.

America pushed his way through the crowd to stand beside South, watching Switzerland and Belgium place pressure on Ottoman's injuries. South's magic had been forgotten for the time being.

"So you called the Realms to us?" America asked his baby sister in a hushed voice. Prussia sidled up to them, throwing an arm around South's shoulders.

"Mama Earth told me to do it," South giggled as she leaned into Prussia. "She said you needed help, so I called for some help." Prussia cackled at that and punched the air, catching Germany's attention. The situation was explained to him and slowly it traveled around the room.

America stood in the center of the room and watched as the paramedics arrived to take Ottoman away with Switzerland and Belgium. Denmark's boss came to assess the damage and so did the owners of the House of Mirrors. Phones calls were made to family members, Bauhinia freaking out and wandering if her parents were alright, Indonesia said she missed out on the fun, and Albania just laughing when Vietnam said it was finally over and she was coming home.

England and Canada came to check on America at some point but he just shooed them away with a smile. Turning to a mirror, America's forced smile softened and for the first time in his life he felt relieved. This would be forever known as the day America shrugged.

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

**We're really sorry about the several month long break we took. **_We really didn't mean to do it! _**But now we're back, and with another story on the way. **_That's right! Keep on the lookout for our next story: Truth in Chains._


	14. Pollux

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**A lot happened in this last year. Thanks for all the great times!**_

**Castor . . . **_and Pollux . . . _**are proud to present . . . **_the final chapter of . . . __**The House of Mirrors.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pollux<strong>

"You are not doing this," Vietnam hissed through the door. After several months of planning and plenty of complaining from Vietnam found the Asian nation with her fiancé on their wedding day. Albania had come searching for Vietnam when she didn't immediately appear in the hall.

"I totally am," Albania said with a cheeky grin.

"Không," Vietnam said firmly. "You promised this would be a traditional wedding, nothing weird about it. Did China convince you to do this?"

"It _is_ going to be traditional," Albania insisted. "I swear!" Vietnam sighed and Albania heard a dull _thunk_ as she hit her head on the door. Albania chuckled and looked away from the door to see China hurrying down the hall.

"Aiyah," China said exasperatedly. "What is taking you two so long? The ceremony is about to begin, aru."

"Vietnam's being difficult," Albania said, as though tattling on a younger sister. He heard Vietnam kick the door furiously, no doubt it was aimed at him.

"You two are so immature," China huffed. He ripped open the door Vietnam had been trying to hold shut and dragged his sister out. "Come on, aru." He grabbed Albania's hand and dragged the pair of nations down the hall of Albania's house to the living room.

The room had been cleared of any clutter and unnecessary furniture, a few chairs being left for Turkey, Spain, France, Andorra, and China. There was an altar where the television had been, England standing behind it as she spoke to her husband in hushed whispers.

China turned to Vietnam and began fussing with her white gown. They had chosen a simple Western wedding dress for the ceremony garment to make it easier for the now ancient female nation.

"Now, you two are to go to the altar," China said, giving Albania a glare as if to threaten him if this went wrong. "And say your prayers to the ancestors, aru."

"I know how this goes, China," Vietnam mumbled. She didn't flinch when China turned his glare on her.

"Come on," Albania said. He led Vietnam through the living room and to the altar where they both bowed to the altar. "Let's just hope China doesn't follow us and make sure we're doing it right." Vietnam smirked as she felt a presence close behind them.

"Too late."

Vietnam closed her eyes and folded her hands in her lap. Albania heard her begin to muter in Vietnamese. There were names he recognized all too well and names he made a mental note to ask Vietnam about later. But the idea was all the same. Vietnam was asking her ancestors for permission to marry this crazy lunatic of a man.

Sitting back on his heels, Albania studied the altar before them. It was draped in a red cloth, the lucky color of Vietnam, and decorated with fruit and candle sticks. England had stopped conversing with France and was watching Albania expectantly.

Albania chewed on the inside of his cheek long and hard. Ever since becoming one of the oldest nations alive, Albania couldn't help but struggle to think of having any ancestors anymore. Vietnam, he supposed, had been asleep for all those thousands of years so she didn't have any troubles praying to them. Thinking quickly, Albania made up his mind. He heard Vietnam's breath catch in her throat when he began to speak.

"Hej, Vietnami Jugor, _(Hey, South Vietnam,)_" he said. "Unë e di se qenë një kohë dhe unë jam i sigurt që ju jeni duke qeshur në dorë ne. Unë jam kërkuar që ju të bien dakord për martesën tonë dhe të të më ndihmoni me motrën tuaj. Ajo mund të jetë një grusht i ndonjëherë. Unë do të mbajtur një sy mbi të për ju. Faleminderit, unë mendoj. _ (I know it's been a while and I'm sure you're smiling down at us. I'm asking you to agree to our marriage and help me with your sister. She can be a handful sometimes. I'll keep an eye on her for you. Thanks, I guess.)_" He felt a foot stomp on his own. Vietnam could still surprise her soon-to-be husband with her ability to move so nimbly, and secretly, in a dress.

Straightening up, Albania and Vietnam straightened their clothes as England stepped up before the altar.

"Blimey," the winged nation said. "If this is what an Asian and Western wedding is going to be like, I'm retiring."

"I'll call you when we need you," Albania said with a grin that widened when England made a face at him.

The ceremony went as smoothly as it could from there on out, being both Western and Buddhist. China and Turkey both gave the two nations their own advice in marriage, Turkey needing many pokes from France and Spain while Andorra laughed the whole time he spoke. England continued on with her own advice before conducting the Western ceremony for Albania's benefit.

"If anyone should see any reason or these two to not be wed," England said in a clear voice. "Then let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Spain and France looked to each other and shrugged while Turkey muttered about useless thieves. China just seemed pleased that he might finally get a grandchild who didn't like to set things on fire.

"I can think of 2,281,250 reasons why," Albania said, raising a hand. This earned him a hard punch from Vietnam.

"She wasn't talking to you, bastard."

"She's right," England said. "I wasn't." She cleared her voice and trekked on. "Then by the power invested in me by the British Armada –" Hands were clapped over Spain's mouth. "– I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Albania turned to Vietnam and froze. His wife had been beautiful in her thousands of years of sleep. But now, awake, she was gorgeous with the light falling on her dark hair and the red sash around her waist for good luck.

"Getting cold feet already?" Vietnam asked with a smirk.

"Do you really want to kiss me?" Albanian asked her. "I'm over seven thousand years old."

"And I'm over ten," Vietnam said before wrapping her arms around Albania's neck and dragged him in for a kiss. There wasn't a moment in the kiss where Albania was shocked by Vietnam's forwardness. He just wove his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss, smirking when he heard China clear his throat pointedly.

"Aiyah!" China finally said seconds later. "It is not meant to be that long, aru."

"Trust Albania to screw up the whole ceremony," England muttered, closing her book and setting it on the altar behind her.

"Do you want to go test those 2,281,250 reasons?" Albania asked Vietnam when they finally broke apart.

"Banquet first," Vietnam said. "Then we can talk about these millions of reasons."

"I guess we'll have to start with night one, then," Albania said. He wrapped his arm around Vietnam's waist and led her out of the living room. "One reason for every night." Vietnam smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You better have a good list of reasons," she said.

"I'm starting one now," Albania replied. "It starts with you."

Mirror | rorriM

The humans clapped excitedly as the new president of the United States of America lowered his hand from the oath and turned to wave to the crowd. They were ecstatic for their new leaders and the promises he had made to them.

Far behind the cheering crowd stood an odd couple. A dark-skinned woman leaned against a BMW beside her much younger American husband. The American fixed his glasses on his face and looked to his wife nervously. She waved him forward with a shooing motion before slamming the door of the BMW when a coca-skinned girl tried to slide out of the back seat.

Taking a steadying breath, America prepared himself to be shunted aside by yet another president coming into office. He approached the older man being surrounded by senators and Secret Service. The man was only slightly taller than America with shockingly red hair and laughing green eyes. He reminded America strangely of Ireland.

Several senators clapped America on the back when they saw him and the Head of the House greeted him enthusiastically. America nodded to each of them in turn before stopping before the new president who stopped laughing at something a senator had said and turned to look at America.

"Hello, Mr. President," America told the human standing before him. He stretched a hand out for a handshake. "My name's Alfred F. Jones, the F. stands for Freedom."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," the President said as he took America's hand in a firm shake. "Especially not from the United States of America." America froze in the handshake, shocked by hearing his own name come out of the President's mouth.

"New Mr. President say what?" he asked stupidly, aware of Morocco hissing at him. Several of the senators standing around him and the President laughed and a few only shook their heads. They were used to America's antics; especially the part where he drank lots of coffee and talked really fast afterward, occasionally starting fights when someone disagreed too heartily with him.

The President had joined the senators in laughing at the statement. "Your wife wasn't joking when she said you acted your age," he said.

"Well, sir, I only look nineteen," America said. He let his hand fall back to his side. "You were really expecting me?"

The President quirked an eyebrow. "I've just been sworn into office as the President of the United States," he said. "And you think I wouldn't expect my own country to be there?"

"Well, most of the presidents don't," America said. "They usually just kick me out of the White House then beg me for help when a crisis happens. Teddy actually punched me in the nose when I told him who I was." He looked thoughtful at the idea. "Then again, I also ended up in the asylum with Carter."

"I'd like to get this straight now, America," the President said seriously. "I don't ever want to beg, I simply want to ask. The same goes for you."

America blinked in surprise. "Sure," he said. "Alright." When Hawaii unexpectedly latched onto his side, he only moved his arm slightly. The youngest state smiled innocently at her mother when Morocco glared at her. The President crouched slightly and smiled at the state.

"Exotic features," he said. "Friendly yet shy, and small for her age. You must be Hawaii."

"Aloha, Mr. President," Hawaii said, flashing the human a wide smile. "It's wonderful to meet you. I hope you come and stay on my islands some time. They're beautiful in the spring."

"Come on, Hawaii," America chuckled. "Don't go trying to buy the President's love before all of your siblings."

"Fifty children," the President said with a small laugh. "I've got to hand it to you, America, you certainly do go all out."

"Fifty-one, actually," America said, blushing. "Morocco and I had another on. Rabat, one of her divisions."

"I'd love to meet Rabat some time," the President said. "He must be a sweet child."

"He's a devil in human skin," Hawaii suddenly hissed furiously. "He wakes us up in the morning with his inhuman screeching, treats Delaware like scum, and - ." Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by America's hand.

"Rabat's unique for a child," was all America said.

"Unique hardly covers it," Morocco said, having walked up behind America. She leaned down and forcibly lifted Hawaii into her arms. "We will wait for you in the car. I do not want the Dakotas getting out."

"You know," Hawaii said as her mother carried her away. "It's amazing how strong you are. I'm sixteen and you can still pick me up like a child."

"I am an African War Goddess, as your father says," Morocco replied. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Not really."

America was hiding his face in his hands. Sometimes he worried about his children and their immaturity with the world.

"African Warrior Goddess?" the President said with a quirked eyebrow. "She must be terrifying."

"She has her moments," America said through his hands.

"North!" someone shouted. A blur raced past the President and slammed into America, becoming a young woman in a sundress. "Northy North wants me to go to the woods with him."

"And meet my wild sister, South," America told the President. Prussia marched up behind South and wrapped his arms around her waist, yanking on his wife.

"No!" South shouted before tightening her grip on her brother. "You shall not have me!" The President had a hand over his mouth and was trying not to fall over from laughing.

"South, let go," America said. When that didn't work he pointed at the horizon. "Look, the sun's setting in Texas." South froze at the words, her eyes wide. In just moments she went completely limp in Prussia's arms, allowing her husband to carry her away.

"Yep, that's my crazy family," America said, stretching his cramping shoulder. "I always forget what they're like when I'm away."

"South," the President said thoughtfully. "I'm guessing she's the Confederate States of America?"

"Yep," America said. Something began to buzz in his pocket and he checked his cellphone quickly before silencing it. "Listen, I've got a world meeting to get to soon and it's actually being held here for once, so I've got to get going in a few minutes. If there's anything important to talk about, now is the best time. Because heaven knows it's going to be crazy as an insane asylum without doctors soon."

"Alright, then," the President said, becoming serious. "What is your opinion of Cuba?"

"He's a great guy," America said. He silence his phone again when it started buzzing once more. "He and I have really started getting along since last October."

"I've been thinking of the revolution," the President explained. "I think it's time we send aid to them. They're a country without a government at the moment and heaven knows they need all the help they can get."

America gaped at his President before finding his voice. "Seriously?" he croaked. "You're seriously going to help Cuba?"

"Why shouldn't I?" the President said. "He's a nation, the same as you. He deserves help when he needs it."

"Not many of the presidents have said that," America said. He surprised the President by pulling him into a hug. "Thanks, dude."

"You're welcome, America," the President chuckled and patted America on the back. "You should probably get going now before you're elate."

"Yes, I should!" America said. He released the President from his hug and headed for a field where the President could see a helicopter parked. "Let's go, M*A*S*H!" America shouted over his shoulder. North Dakota hopped out of the car and raced for the helicopter after his father. "Can you get me there in the next twenty minutes?"

"Yep!" North Dakota said pleasantly. "Faster than when I was flying over the Korean land with patients for Mayo."

"You guys are still in trouble for that."

Mirror | rorriM

America sat in a chair with Russia and Germany on either side of him. They both had a hand on one of his shoulders to keep him firmly in his seat. England stood before the three nations, her eyebrow quirked and arms crossed.

"You want me to do what?" England asked, her wings ruffling against her back. France stood directly behind her blinking in both amazement and confusion at the odd request.

"I think we said it very clearly," Russia said with a cold smile, and America shrunk down into his seat. "We want you to turn America into a child."

"But why?" England asked. "America's a full-grown adult now. I only turned Australia into a child because he was being stubborn."

"America is having a difficult time right now," Germany said in an almost tender voice that made Prussia, who was listening in, cackle gleefully. "I think, and many others agree with me, that America needs some time away from all his hard work."

"You just want the cute little boy back don't you?" England asked bluntly. France was chuckling behind her and she stepped back on his foot.

"Da."

"Ja."

"Do I get a say in this?" America asked hopefully. He pouted when he earned himself a 'no', 'nein', and 'net'. "So you're really going to go through with this?"

"Well, lad," England said thoughtfully. "You'll never know how to act like a child if you don't have the firsthand experience."

"You're not doing this," America shouted, struggling against Germany and Russia who just clapped their hands down tighter. They had been prepared for this. "Come on, guys, this isn't fair!"

"Hey, chico!" Cuba's voice shouted down the hall. "I thought you wanted to play fútbol. Do I have to come in there and drag you outside?" Ever since his President had taken action, America and Cuba had formed a bond akin to father-son.

"I'll be there in a minute," America shouted back at Cuba. He turned back to scowl at England and had just opened his mouth to retort when there was a poof and he disappeared. Germany and Russia smiled down at the young America. "You guys are jerks!" The smiles quickly disappeared.

"Then he will not be as cute as his Reflection?" Russia asked.

"Perhaps not," Germany agreed.

"Like I said, you're all jerks," America said before he hopped off the chair and raced down the hall. England was thankful his clothes had shrunk with him. "Papá Cuba! Papá Cuba!" America dashed through a door held open by a surprised China and onto the grass outside. "England turned me into a child!"

"Hey, chico!" Cuba said as he turned around, a soccer ball tucked under one arm. "¿Qué demonios?"

"Yeah, I kind of hand the same reaction," America agreed. "But it wasn't so swear-y."

"Swear-y?" Taiwan asked curiously. "Cuba, who are you talking to?" She peeked around the hedge to see America cussing up a storm at his childish-turning vocab. "Aw, how cute!"

Cuba set the soccer ball on the grass and knelt before America, placing his hands on his shoulders. The now even younger nation stopped his swearing and looked at his feet.

"Who did this to you, Chico?" Cuba asked the little America.

"Engwand," America said. He made a face when the word came out wrong. "Eng-land," he pronounced carefully. "Germany and Russia wanted me to be a child again because they thought I was cute." His accent was slowly turning slightly British as the de-aging spell continued to work its, well, magic.

Cuba sighed and straightened up. "Go with Mamá Taiwan," he said, nudging America with a hand to his back. "I think she may have some ice cream for you in the freezer."

"Ice cream!" America shrieked happily as he disappeared around the hedge to find Taiwan. "Gosh darn it," Cuba heard him shout.

"Idiotas," Cuba grumbled before entering the house to find England, Russia, and Germany.

Finland and Sweden turned around in confusion when they heard screams coming from the building behind them.

"Hi, I'm America and I like warm hugs!"

"Ooohyaaaa!"

Mirror | rorriM

Northern Cyprus and Wy faced off, standing on table opposite each other. They both had firm looks on their faces and Northern Cyprus was the first to speak.

"Turkish Lion," Northern Cyprus said, pointing at Australia. "Use body-slam."

"Ya've got ta be jokin'," Turkey muttered. "There's no way I'm slammin' him!" Northern Cyprus gave him a very serious look that said he better body-slam Australia now if he valued his life. Muttering curses, Turkey strode forward and stopped before Australia.

"Just so ya know," he said. "I've never body-slammed anyone in my entire life."

"It's easy," Australia replied with a grin. "Let me show you!"

"No, Australian Crocodile," Wy commanded fiercely. "I have six gym badges, so you can't ignore me. Dodge the body-slam and use fury swipes."

"I was just going to show him how to body slam," Australia protested over his shoulder. "What's wrong with that?"

"Because you're not obeying me," Wy huffed. "If you don't listen to me then I'll send out the Kiwi Bird."

"Hey! I'm offended!"

"Fine," Australia said, rolling his eyes at the micronation. "I'll hit him." When he turned around, he was surprised by receiving fist to the face. There was a moment of silence before the continent fell backward to the floor unconscious.

"That's not fair!" Wy howled. "He told you to tackle him, not punch him in the face!"

"You lost!" Sealand crowed happily as Wy stomped off the table. Seborga leapt into her spot and Australia was dragged off the 'field'.

"I choose you, Italian Wolf," Seborga cried happily. Romano growled but stormed forward. He glared at Turkey, daring him to laugh.

"Oh, hell no!" Turkey said before turning around and quickly walking off. "I am not fightin' him!" He had just barely left the 'battlefield' when he felt a small hand grab his pants. Northern Cyprus looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Lütfen? _(Please?)_" Northern Cyprus asked with a quivering lip. Turkey let his head fall back with a groan before walking back to his place.

"Just don't kill me," he said weakly to Romano.

"Wouldn't dream of it, bastardo," Romano said with a smirk. He darted forward when Seborga called for quick attack and Northern Cyprus ordered close combat.

"Ne?" Turkey said. "Like this?" He drove his fist forward, surprising Romano before the nation leapt back with his lightning fast reflexes, barely missing the blow.

"He punched me!" Romano shouted at Austria. "Did you see that? He punched me!"

"I did not," Turkey said with a scowl. "Ya moved too quickly fer me ta hit ya."

"You tried to," Romano accused.

"Italian Wolf, use flamethrower," Seborga called. Both Romano and Turkey gave him weird looks. "Cosa? Anything's possible if you just believe."

Romano shrugged and looked to Turkey. "I guess you're burned, bastardo," he said.

"That's too bad," Turkey said, shrugging as well.

"Dinner anyone?" Albania asked, earning himself a glare from Turkey and a smack on the head from Vietnam.

There was a scream from the hall and Romania dashed into the room, his eyes wide with fright. He leapt behind Israel and crouched low, hugging himself and murmuring in Romania. Several nations around them looked at the nation in worry.

"Romania, what's wrong?" Israel asked curiously.

"Hermano?" Spain asked. He poked Romania in the side. "Wow, you look like you've seen a ghost." He looked up and paled at the sight of a tall man standing in the doorway of the meeting room.

The man had cocoa skin with dark dreadlocks very much like Cuba's. His cargo shorts, flip flops, and tank top were accented by a single pearl necklace around his throat. He wore a big grin on his face.

"They attacked me," Romania wailed. "They ambushed me when I wasn't looking!"

"Malidta sea," Spain whispered.

"Why are you both so scared?" Israel asked. She turned to look back at the man. "He looks friendly enough."

"Oh, bloody ell," England was heard saying. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"What do you mean _they_?" Mongolia asked curiously. "I only see one."

A shorter man stepped into the room, looking around at the gathered nations. He had the same cocoa skin and dark hair as the taller man. Instead, though, he wore pinstriped pants, a maroon shirt, and a waistcoat over. His dress shoes were shiny and a fedora hid most of his spiked hair. He looked up at the taller man, his head only reaching the man's shoulder, and said something too quietly for the nations to hear.

"They groped me!" Romania shrieked. "They're worse than the Bad Touch Trio!"

"Quoi?" France asked in shock.

"¿Qué?" Spain said next.

"Was?" Prussia was the last to speak. "No one is as awesome as us!" He withered under South's glare. "Mir leid, Teufelhund."

"I hope you're not planning on anything," England told France hotly who just smirked.

"Only with you, Angleterre," France said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. This earned him a smack on the head with a wing.

"Bloody frog!"

The taller man looked around the room with his smile growing at the sight of every nation. His eyes fell on China and he nodded a greeting. The Asian nation waved enthusiastically back. North Korea had a look of horror on his face. The shorter man grabbed the taller man's hand and dragged him forward, stopping before China. He seemed to study the nation before eventually bowing.

"Hello, China," the shorter man said.

"Nǐ hǎo, Trinidad and Tobago," China said brightly with his own bow. "It is good to finally meet you, aru."

"It's good to you too," the taller man said with his own bow. He seemed familiar, comfortable even, with the Chinese culture.

The shorter man folded his hands before him, looking around the room. His eyes passed quickly over several nations and seemed to be deliberately trying to ignore them. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, not seeming to notice the awkward silence. The taller man wrapped and arm around his sibling to stop his movement.

"So," he said conversationally. "Where is your brother?"

"That is right," China said brightly. He turned around and dragged a horrified North Korea to his side. "I would like you to meet my younger brother, North Korea, aru." North Korea sputtered at the introduction.

"Hello," the shorter brother said pleasantly. "We are Trinidad and Tobago."

North Korea looked between the twin brothers. "Wh-Who is who, ez-ad?" he asked.

"We're who we say we are," the taller brother said with a quizzical look. "Isn't that enough?"

"But you both must have separate names," North Korea argued. "One of you must be Trinidad and one of you must be Tobago. You cannot be the same island, ez-ad." The two islands looked at each other in confusion before turning back to North Korea.

"We do not understand what you mean," the shorter nation said.

North Korea looked between the brothers with narrowed eyes. "Who is which island?" he asked. "You cannot possibly be the same one, ez-ad."

"Perhaps the three of you should talk about this over tea," China suggested cheerfully. He seemed blind to North Korea glaring daggers at him. "Doesn't that sound like a good idea, aru?"

"It sounds like a lovely idea, China," the shorter man said. He stepped forward, North Korea's hand. "But only if North Korea will join us."

"Yep," the taller brother said, taking North Korea's other hand. "We've got lots to talk about." North Korea sputtered and argued as he was dragged away by the brothers.

America stood on the chair he was sitting in beside Cuba. He was slowly coming out of the again spell England had cast on him. Because no other nation had seen how he had aged, it was difficult to tell at what stage he was at. It had been hard on Liechtenstein and Andorra when he had hit puberty. It also didn't help that England kept re-casting her spell on him because she thought he was cute.

"Those two are funny," America told Cuba. "I met them once for a meeting. The taller one punched me in the face on our first meeting and then started treating me to sweets and lots of coffee."

"That means you met his funny side," Cuba said.

"He has different sides?" America asked curiously. He turned back to the door to see if he could still spot Trinidad and Tobago. "What are his other sides?"

"He has a happy side, a funny side, and," Cuba paused, glancing warily at America. "An angry side. You never want to meet that. All you have to do is mess with Tobago and Trinidad will tear you to shreds."

"Huh, really?" America asked. He looked down at Cuba with a mischievous light in his eyes. "Is that why Guam washed up on Florida's shores?"

"That wasn't his angry side," Cuba said with a shake of his head. "That was his competitive side. I think I finally understand why Argentina washed up on my own beaches."

"Huh," America said. He spotted England pointing at him and ducked just time in for a spell to miss him by a hair. "Stop trying to turn me young again! I had it with the last four times!"

"But you're so cute," England argued.

"I'm sick and tired of not being able to talk to my kids without being cooed or laughed at," America shouted back. "So knock it off!"

"Does Morocco know?" Cuba asked curiously.

"No," America said slowly. "I didn't tell her because I knew she'd kill England." When another spell missed him he snorted angrily and lunged forward, transforming into a young white buffalo. Many nations cooed at the sight of a rather young buffalo snorting and pawing at the ground.

"America?" Morocco called. She stepped into the room and looked around in confusion, stumbling back when a spell hit her in the face.

America mooed sadly and yelped highly when he was struck by yet another spell. There was a flash and a young buffalo calf pouted at Cuba while trying to get to his feet.

"Morocco!" Spain cried. He leapt forward to see if his caretaker was alright. "¿Como estás?" A five year-old girl was standing in Morocco's place, calmly patting her dress down to make sure it was clean. She straightened up and looked around the room, still carrying the same glare as her elder self.

America mooed again and fell back to the floor. France finally took pity on the young nation and helped him stand on his shaky legs.

"Angleterre," France sighed. "You are going to die at the hands of a very angry African woman."

"But he's adorable like this!" England argued.

"She no die African woman," Portugal said to Slovakia and Czech. "She die African girl."

"So you did this, then?" Morocco asked England. She stood on the top of the stairs, glaring down at the winged nation.

"Oh, bugger," England said before taking off from the floor. America huffed at her and laid his head on Cuba's leg, looking up at the island nation with a mournful look.

"Lo siento, chico," Cuba said, patting America on the head. "I don't know any magic." America sighed sadly.

Morocco calmly set her duffel bag she had been dragging on the floor and sifted through it. The nations surrounding her blanched when she pulled a bow and arrows out of the bag. Pulling the string back, she followed England with an expert eye.

"Hey now!" Scotland shouted, lunging for Morocco. "That's uncalled for!"

Morocco turned to point the arrow between Scotland's eyes. "Then you would like to die instead?" she asked.

"Na, go ahead and shoot her," Scotland said quickly.

When Morocco turned back around, she found her bow pointing at the forehead of a young white buffalo calf. America mooed at her mournfully with big blue eyes.

"No, America," Morocco said. "She must die." America sat down on the floor and his ears drooped. He whimpered slightly so that several nations cooed and even Slovakia's heart seemed to melt. Morocco scowled and moved to lift the bow up again but was surprised when the ground disappeared from under feet. Egypt straightened up, holding his sister in his arms. America leapt to his feet, his stub of a tail wagging excitedly.

"Mon ami," France said to Spain, eyeing America curiously. "Do you think it is possible – how does America say it? – wrangle a buffalo calf?"

"I don't know, amigo," Spain said, excitement in his eyes. "I have never tried it before." America's tail stopped wagging like a puppy's and he looked at France and Spain with dread in his eyes.

And that was the year Spain and France learned the saying 'you can't stop a buffalo stampede' wasn't a lie. A buffalo calf, as it turned out, could do major damage to kidneys and legs when bucking under the weight of two nations. Especially when a furious island nation was helping him.

By the end of the day, Egypt was still trying to convince Morocco to get off South's back while the ex-nation was a horse. It turned out the female African nation loved ponies and couldn't be convinced to go to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

_Well now we've seen America being a father, a nation, and a child. _**We didn't even mean for that to happen!**

_LYS LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT STORY!_


	15. India

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_The schedule's getting changed around a bit, we're doing Truth in Chains before As the Bell Tolls because we want to do a kidnapping story. _**Yep! Time for more kidnapping! **_This one's going to be different from what we usually do, though._

_**So, enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>India<strong>

Egypt closed the door behind himself and leaned against it with a sigh. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool wood. The stress of the entire day had caught up with him. Several meetings with different bosses from all over Africa, their personifications missing or not answering their phones.

Opening his eyes, Egypt untied his shoes and carefully removed them, placing them on a rack with the rest of them. After long days outside of his country, Egypt loved returning to his quiet home where he could find peace for himself. It was too exhausting to spend so much time with the other nations. Egypt set his briefcase on the kitchen table, sending a silent prayer to the gods that they might actually have a peaceful year.

Turning around, Egypt blinked in mild surprise to see the guest standing in the doorway. The man was tall like Morocco, though his build was more muscular than her slender frame. Three scars ran through his left eye in parallel rows, sharpening his light brown eyes. His pale-brown skin was darkened in the setting sun.

"Merhaba, Algeria," Egypt said, turning back to his briefcase. He heard footsteps approach from behind until the taller nation was standing directly behind him.

"Are you not surprised to see me, Egypt?" Algeria asked in his growl of his voice, skipping any greetings.

"Why should I be?" Egypt asked. "You are my brother, after all." Algeria chuckled at the words, lifting an urn from a decorative table to study it. Egypt watched his brother with a carefully controlled expression.

"Why are you here?" Egypt finally asked, after several minutes of watching Algeria study a few more of his possessions.

"As you just said, I am your brother," Algeria said, and set down the precious gold vase he had been holding. "Does that mean I am not allowed to come visit you?"

Egypt sighed at the words. "Do not twist what I say, Algeria," he said. "You know I hate it when you do that." Algeria just chuckled and folded his arms, watching Egypt put his briefcase in his study.

"How else am I supposed to get an answer from you?" he finally asked. "You say so little, it is almost impossible to know what you are thinking."

"What do you want, Algeria?" Egypt asked for a second time, stopping to stand before his brother and crossing his own arms. "You never come to simply speak to me."

"You have me," Algeria said with his hands raised in defeat. "I came here because I need your help."

"Does this happen to include America?" Egypt asked, quirking an eyebrow. He could clearly remember the time Algeria had kidnapped America and tried to sell him on the slave market. Morocco had been beyond furious with her brothers.

"La," Algeria said with a disgusted face. "It has something to do with . . . my other activity."

"Your other activity?" Egypt repeated. "From the way you said it, I am thinking it is not legal."

"I never said it was," Algeria said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then I am afraid I will not help you," Egypt stated. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"I," Algeria paused before leaning forward. "Was not asking for your help."

"Then what were you asking for?" Egypt asked.

"I was not asking for anything," Algeria said. "I was telling you I want your help."

Egypt raised an eyebrow at the words. "You know very well I will say no when you say it like that," he said.

"That is too bad," Algeria said with a sigh. "Then I guess it cannot be helped."

"La," Egypt said. "It cannot." Turning to walk Algeria to the door, he was surprised when someone seized him by the front of his t-shirt and slammed him into the wall. Grabbing the newcomer's wrists, Egypt looked into the face and blinked in shock.

"Mauritania?" Egypt asked, staring up at his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Do not answer," Algeria said curtly. "Just do what I told you to." Mauritania closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding and opening them once more. Pulling Egypt away from the wall, Mauritania shoved him onto the table and pinned him to the furniture.

"Algeria," Egypt said sharply to his brother. "What are you doing?"

"You will find out soon enough," Algeria said, reaching across the table to pat Egypt's head but Egypt jerked away from him.

"What does that mean?" Egypt demanded. He froze when cold metal pressed against his wrist. "La!" Egypt jerked his wrist away from Mauritania, striking the other African nation in the knee with his foot. The taller nation yelped in more surprise than pain and stumbled back. Egypt stepped away from his brother quickly, glancing down at his wrist to see a chain hanging from it.

"What are you doing, Algeria?" Egypt asked. "I am not in the mood for your games."

"You mistake me, brother," Algeria said. "I am not playing."

Algeria leapt forward, surprising Egypt with the attack, and managed to pin his brother back against the wall. Egypt struggled as hard as he could, his chest pressed painfully against the cool wall. He felt Mauritania take his wrists and jerked away from the nation. There was a sigh before Algeria used his own body to pin Egypt harder against the wall and grasped the wrist tightly. Egypt grunted in pain at the grip on his wrist, closing his eyes tightly when he felt the cold metal close around his free wrist.

"Step back," Algeria commanded, leading Egypt backward by his shoulder. Mauritania knelt beside Egypt and closed the shackles around his ankles quickly. Egypt let his chin fall to his chest, wondering just what his brother was up to this time.

"I think it is time to return home," Algeria said. "Before your people begin to wake up."

Egypt struggled when Algeria and Mauritania began to drag him forward. He glanced back helplessly to where his cellphone still sat on the table. It disappeared from view when the back door was shut and locked. Turning around, Egypt let his weight fall the ground, causing Algeria to growl in the back of his throat and simply drag him forward. They stopped before a white van parked on the side of the road. Algeria opened the doors to the back and stepped aside, allowing Mauritania to lift Egypt into the back.

"What are you doing, Algeria?" Egypt asked again, quietly this time.

"I am doing what I must," Algeria said. "If you had simply agreed, this would have never happened. Enjoy your ride, brother, I will let you out as soon as we reach home."

Egypt had opened his mouth to respond when the door was slammed shut in his face. Footsteps moved alongside the van followed by the doors opening and slamming shut. Leaning against the wall of the van, Egypt let his head fall back and bump on the metal.

_What on earth is Algeria doing?_

* * *

><p>AN: _**What did you think?**_

_We're bringing a kind of sensitive but serious issue to light in this story: _**Human trafficking. It happens all over the world, even in the United States. **_When the time comes for the Superbowl, the people in charge tell people to keep their women close. Many women can just disappear in the hustle and bustle of the game._** So please be careful, no matter where you live.**


End file.
